Overqualified
by Dathtato
Summary: AU. What happens when Kara finally snaps after weeks and weeks of Cat punishing her for leaving Adam. SuperCat/SuperCorp.
1. Chapter 1: All of It

**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description.** **If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.**

 **This series will include** _ **possible**_ **polyamory, light to mild BDSM (not too descriptive), light emphasises on psychological problems. If these are things you do not wish to read then I understand but hope you will still as most only make appearances later on, I also am not trying to make light of any problems some may experience in real life with these things but if you feel like I do, then I apologise. Also if there are any readers that find an error in the way I represent these types of things feel free to let me know so that I can fix any mistakes, it is possible for there to be as I have never personally experienced most of these things and am writing from research that I had done. The updates for this will be random as I want to ensure they are there best possible versions before releasing them.**

 _She looked down at the file in front of her. The rising moon slightly illuminating the already lit office through the balcony doors. She flicked her eyes up and saw the young (she dare not admit it but attractive) blonde in front of her, fidgeting and looking immensely nervous that Cat was sure she would bolt any second. She continued to scan the file for another few minutes, setting it down finally to take a sip of her umpteenth scotch of the evening. She had drunk more than usual but deemed it necessary as she had to stay at work, instead of being at home with her son, to interview for a new assistant, so far the other twenty nine applicants were incredibly pathetic. The last assistant she had, had left in a puddle of tears and now she was forced to troll the seemingly increasing incompetent pool of millennials looking for an easy job. She set down her glass and studied the blonde openly at a painfully slow pace, who girl in question noticed and fidgeted more, the blonde by all appearances was meek and not much more. Her file on the other hand showed a very different story, if only on paper. She sighed at her curiosity and new she would take this one if only to discover more about her in time. Not that the younger blonde would get any leeway, no one got leeway with her._

" _Miss Denvers, why should I hire you as my PA when it seems you're so overqualified that it would put most people to shame." It was true, most of the resume in front of her contained the various degrees the young blonde had obtained throughout her life. To say shocking would be an understatement, the girl in front of her held PhD's in almost every course taught by the most prestigious universities of the world and even a few Cat hadn't heard of._

" _I-I-I am a hard worker and I-" Kara stuttered out, she knew she should have left out a few more of her achievements, it was probably the fact that she spoke most languages that made her seem overqualified. She didn't mean to obtain so many degrees and achievements but her heritage allowed her to understand the most complex problems as if it were an elementary problem and her powers made for getting the work done a lot faster than most._

" _Yes, yes. The normal drabble. Let me rephrase. Why do you want to work here when you could quite literally excel at any work opportunity that currently exists?"_

" _I want to be happy and I think this job will allow me to achieve that." She knew in her heart she would be happy here no matter what, that faith had given her a little confidence now. Most people that knew of her achievements had laughed when she told them what she planned to do, thinking she was joking. Then the looks had come, first they would look at her as if she had two heads, then they would look at her with jealousy and envy. She knew that were she excelled easily, others struggled to survive. She didn't mean to be so smart, it was just where she was from this information would be taught to children. Her sister and mother were the only two who knew the truth so at least they didn't treat her as if she was insane, in fact they had suggested this so that she wouldn't risk exposure._

" _Fine then, you start tomorrow morning. Now let's go over what I expect of you daily, weekly, monthly and yearly." Cat would unravel the mystery in front of her. No matter how long it took. No matter what she had to do to find out. How the girl had managed what was in file Cat would never have believed if she hadn't vetted the thirty or so other candidates along with the girl before interviewing them all today. It was impossible to say the least and she needed to know. She would know._

"Kiera!" Cat called from her desk to her second assistant sitting outside her office at her own desk, working on one of the numerous impossible task she had been given. The media mogul had been passive-aggressively punishing the blonde since she had broken up with her son Adam and sent him running away. She had even hired a new assistant just to inflict some more pain but also out of necessity, not for work even if the almost criminal level of work hardly seem to faze the blonde assistant but that her other attempts were falling short. The blonde finished each task given to her with time to spare even though she knew that her boss would just say it was useless and never use it. Kara even had the audacity to do it all with a smile, though tight it was still a smile.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" She had almost ran to Cat, anything to get in the older blondes good graces again. This professional relationship was wearing her down and the tasks and Siobhan were only accelerating her towards a break down. She could feel it coming closer and if she didn't remedy the situation quickly she would snap. Like a twig.

"Tell assistant number one that she is doing a good job for me." Cat knew that this was petty but she was livid and wanted to punish the blonde millennial girl even more. Never in her live, not even when she had found out her now ex-husband was cheating on her, had she felt so betrayed by the actions of a person as she had when Adam left because of Kara. Left because Kara had said there was no future between him and her.

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara said with a tight smile. She knew her smiles were never genuine anymore, that they were always tight, but that just seemed to be a side-effect of this whole ordeal that had been going on for almost months now. She never had a reason to give her 'sun smiles' as Winn put it, not that she previously needed a reason but now she did. Kara walked out with an impassive face determined not to cry until tonight at her apartment, lest she disappoint Cat even more. "Siobhan, Miss Grant wants me to inform you that you are doing a good job." She said as she stood in front of the brunette assistant's desk. Looking down she was met with a smirk from black painted lips. She could feel the smugness rolling of Siobhan as the young blonde turned.

She sighed internally and sat back at her desk. She opened her bottom left drawer and looked at the neatly organised if somewhat compressed manila file folders there in. They were all job offers from this week, all of them offering her a grander job then she already had or others could hope to get, she would have to throw them away like all the others as it was becoming impossible to keep the drawer closed. She had always received them, ever since her third PhD, and had initially decided to collect them as a way to show she got a few every year but after her fourth month working for Cat Grant they would come in, weekly, by the hundreds. She never showed Cat or talked about it knowing it would only land her in trouble, she would be scolded for 'looking for another job'. One from Wayne Corporations even offered her the opportunity to head up new offices in any location of her choosing and the more she ignored them the grander offers they became. She closed the drawer softly, knowing to not be too emotional otherwise she would lose control and that would never end well. She went back to planning a Gala for children hospital fundraiser Cat had ordered her to assemble in a theoretical sense before tomorrow and she would plan the best Gala ever, even if she knew Cat would never look at it. She let herself ignore the familiar feeling of disconnecting, Alex would understand. When she finally looked up after hours of research, phone calls and typing, everyone was gone and the only light was from the moon behind her and Winn's computer. He must have stayed later to make sure she would be emotionally okay after the long day.

"Thanks Winn." She said, something akin to depression lacing her words, as she cleared her desk and organised it. Preparing to leave for the night.

"No problem Kara, just hang in there okay. It has to get better at some point." Winn tried to be as sincere as possible but even he couldn't believe his own words, the worry for his friend and once upon a time crush building each day. Cat Grant had always been mercurial with people but with Kara she had often taken it to extremes. Maybe it was their weird relationship, they had never been too professional but they were never unprofessional, Cat had taken an unusual interest in the blonde at the start but slowly it had disappeared and most thought it was just some infatuation. Sometimes he wondered if there was something between them, the tension at the very least suggested something sexual but Kara denied it vehemently. She claimed that Cat was simply her mentor and how unprofessional and ethically wrong it would be to be with Cat like that while she was an employee.

"Yeah." She sighed as they entered the staff elevator. If she was honest she was near the end of her rope and the feeling that she was drowning only got stronger each day Cat treated her like this. She knew that her sexuality would be a problem in her life one day but she never expected it to be a problem at work. If she had known that Cat would set her up with Adam she would have explained sooner that she preferred women, well she would try through blushing and nervous stuttering.

She thanked Winn as soon as he dropped her off at her apartment and walked the four flights of stairs with her head hanging low. One hundred and sixty-one steps in total. She saw her door and heavenly pictures of her bed flitted into her brain but her stomach had different ideas, which it emphasised with a growl loud enough to wake the next countries dead from their graves. She closed her door and moved faster than she normally allowed herself to the fridge. The disappointment on her face when she could only find a bottle of peanut butter was evident from the headache that was starting. At least she had peanut butter. She hadn't had time to go grocery shopping for all the necessary things she needed, Cat had given her so much every day that she would only get home at nine each night. Just like tonight. In fact she hadn't been able to do anything really except work these last few weeks. She even had to cancel game night and sister night a few times, thankfully they understood and at least tried to be supportive but they could only do so much, seeing as most worked for Cat themselves and Alex would most likely be arrested for whatever she did.

The next morning as she looked through her outfits, the only clean thing she could find was a black sleeveless dress that she had bought a while ago. She had never worn it as it was worth three months' rent, not that money really mattered, and made her stand out too much. She would have to wear it as Cat would fire her straight away if she wore anything dirty. With a sigh she dressed and did her hair to match the style of the dress before finishing her morning routine.

Walking into the bullpen she felt all eyes on her, even Cat who had gotten here early was admiring her form. She felt uncomfortable as she was sure almost everyone was either looking at her like she insane or a piece of meat. She knew that by standards she was 'drop dead gorgeous' as some had told her, what with her height and well but not over defined muscles. She never really considered it an achievement as it came naturally, she did nothing to become this way. She sat at her desk, making sure to smooth the dress as she sat, and was immediately met with Siobhan mocking her.

"Well, look who got some fashion sense. At which charity shop did you buy that!?" The brunette laughed at her own mocking joke not noticing Kara eyes harden for a second as she was shoved a little closer to the edge of her own rope. She breathed silently but deeply a few times until she felt calm again. She saw James walk up to her with a concerned expression as she stood behind her own desk looking for the Gala file that the printing department should have left for her, they always delivered her things since she was always nice to them. At least they hadn't turned on her, so she considered it a win.

"Kara? Are you feeling alright?" He was a little nervous, both from Kara being an emotional wreck these days and the target that anyone had placed on their backs by Cat if they tried to treat Kara with anything that doesn't resemble the way a person treats trash. Normally he would prefer to stay away during work hours but the dress was a new development so he was scared she may finally have snapped.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't had time to wash clothes and this was all that was clean." She confirmed for him. She knew the day would be horrible with this outfit but what could she do. He nodded and left, eager to not get on Cat Grant's bad side, like her. She found the file and went to hand it to Cat.

"Exit, then knock before coming in." Cat said as her second assistant walked in with a rather large and heavy looking file. More petty punishing but at least she felt the tiniest shred of relief.

Kara did as she was bid, exiting and knocking. She waited from permission, which was barely given with a hand signal, and walked to Cat's glass table setting down the file. At her employers questioning glance she tried to explain what it was but was beat to the punch. Another one of Cat's games, a way to show who was in charge.

"Ah, the Gala file. I have been waiting forever for this. You may leave." Cat said and watched Kara leave her office, her eyes trained in a very unprofessional place. She may be mad at the girl but she still craved things, delicious things. She looked at the file, picked it up and with a very audible thumping noise let it fall into her waste basket. She watched her blonde protégée for any sign of emotion but only saw that same tight smile a little tighter now. Maybe Kara's lips would tear apart from all the tension there she briefly wondered.

When the day reached one on the clock, Cat called in Siobhan and told her to fetch Carter from school and buy him a hot chocolate along with Cat's regular latté. She left in no uncertain terms for her assistant to inform Carter he was to ignore Kara at all costs. Carter would be perplexed and slightly worried but she knew her precious son would obey. She also informed the woman to call the nanny and tell her to be here by the time they were back. If only she knew this was her final mistake, a push to far she may never have done it but even she doubted that. Once she made a decision she never changed it.

It had all happened like a beautiful train crash in slow motion, she found herself wishing someone had actually filmed it because it all felt so surreal. Really, in the greatest media outlet in the country no one even bothered to capture it with their phone, she would have to scold them. She could see the metaphorical train depart, meet the impact sight and then explode and implode simultaneously in wonderfully bright colours that quieted and enlivened the surrounding environment. Carter and assistant number one had entered through her private elevator, which was the only time an employee was allowed to use it, when they were with Carter. Carter had seem desperate to hug Kara and speak with her about whatever his latest obsession was, she was usually the only one that could mentally keep up with him. Something Cat herself couldn't do sometimes and that made her profoundly jealous and angry. Angry that Kara was wasting her life. She saw Kara rise to greet him, seeming genuinely happy for the first time in weeks as she beamed down at him like he was her saving grace. He at least followed his instructions only shooting her an apologetic glance which she had returned with a broken smile and an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes as she crashed to her chair, the thing lurching dangerously as it almost tipped but seemed to go unnoticed by its occupier. It almost seemed like she wanted to sob. Mother and son had spoken for a few moments until the nanny whisked him off, that pang Cat felt in her heart always appearing when he left. She saw him pull out his phone and send a text before getting on her elevator with a final wave at her and Kara who was staring at him. An instant later Kara's phone went off and the blonde looked at whatever had set it off before the phone dropped to the carpeted floor. Kara turned her head rigidly to her boss, almost robotically, and the older blonde recognised the emotion. Rage, pure rage. She had never even seen number two angry so no wonder she didn't see it for what it was at first. Kara had stood up from her desk not even noticing that the rest of the floor was silent and looking at her. They had all felt the waves of rage rolling of her and had looked as it happened, they were expecting it for weeks now. Maybe one of them would have tried to stop her if they weren't all frozen from dozens of conflicting thoughts and emotions. The blonde millennial rigidly walked into Cat's office and stood there with what could only be described as a death glare, pure hate and rage in her very being, seeping into her eyes and posture. She was merely inches away from Cat's desk almost seeming to want to be closer but refusing to move any more in fear of something.

"I'M SORRY! OKAY!? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!? BECAUSE I HAVE GIVEN IT TO YOU ALMOST EVERY DAY SINCE ADAM! NEVER IN MY TWO YEARS OR THESE LAST FEW WEEKS HAVE I COMPLAINED ABOUT HOW YOU TREAT ME! NEVER! EVERY DAY YOU WALK OVER ME LIKE GARBAGE ON THE STREET AND I TAKE IT BECAUSE OF SOME NAÏVE SENSE OF DUTY AND RESPECT! WELL, I'M DONE! I AM DONE TAKING YOUR SHIT CAT! HAVE SIOBHAN, SEE HOW WELL THAT WORKS OUT WHEN I'M GONE. SHE WON'T LAST TWO MINUTES WITH MY WORKLOAD. WATCH HOW CATCO CRUMBLES AS YOU REALISE JUST HOW LAZY THE PEOPLE THAT WORK FOR YOU ARE WHEN I'M NOT HERE TO DO THERE WORK FOR THEM ALL! I QUIT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR LIFE ALONE, NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE YOU WHEN YOU TREAT THEM THE WAY YOU DO! BUT HEY! AT LEAST YOU WIN AGAIN! SO WELL DONE! WELL DONE CAT! ANOTHER MARK ON THE SCORE SHEET THAT IS YOUR FUCKING LIFE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER FELT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Kara took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down before she hurt anyone, and spoke again. "I'm done Cat. Goodbye. You will live to regret this." With that she walked to her old desk and took the few meagre things that belonged to her that she kept at work. Acutely aware now that everyone had their eyes trained on her as she took Cat Grant's personal elevator to the lobby, this at least felt like some sort of revenge. She felt that the people in the bullpen would have given her applause if they hadn't been so shocked by her or scared of Cat. She dialed her first contact on her phone and waited till her sister answered.

"Alex. You know that money I asked you to invest for me. I'm going to need it now." She skipped all pleasantries and knew that it wouldn't be seen as insensitive or rude, not by her sister. Not when the pain and anger in her voice was so clear to anyone listening.

"Okay. How much?" Alex could hear the anger and resentment in Kara's tone but thought better to ask in person about it. She would leave the DEO early today and go help her sister with whatever had happened. Kara was almost never angry and when she was it was always something major that set her off.

"All of it."

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Perfect

**Chapter 2: It's Perfect**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.**

"All of it."

All of it? Whatever had happened had to have been something more than major if Kara would want to use all of the billions she had acquired. Alex could hardly believe sometimes that Kara had made so much, logically she understood that it came from the various patents and prototypes Kara sold as soon as she was finished with them to her satisfaction. High school, university and CatCo, until recently, had never really kept her that busy so she needed something to pass the time. That her little, albeit alien, sister was one of the wealthiest people in the city or possibly country shocked her sometimes and why she never used the money she had never explained. How she had hid it from Cat the brunette would never now. Why Alex had to keep all the account information she also didn't know. What was going to happen now was, frustratingly, also unknown.

"Are you sure? That's a lot."

"Yeah, I'm going to need all of it."

"Okay, I'll finish up here and meet you at your place in an hour."

"Good. See then."

Alex looked dumbly at her phone, never before not even when she was at her angriest had Kara not said goodbye followed with a sisterly 'I love you', not even when she was mad at Alex. Alex panicked a bit and decided to leave immediately. She almost unplugged the computer in an attempt to make it shut down faster. She raced through the hallways, possibly knocking people over as she went, and clambered onto her bike. Taking off at a dangerous speed and racing to the city. She didn't want her blonde sister to be alone for too long if things were this bad, her fear for her sister and the planet overwhelming her own sense of self.

Cat looked at her elevator, where not even ten minutes ago her blonde assistant had made an enraged exit. The millennials words were still ringing in her ears. How CatCo would crumble without her, how Cat would live to regret her actions and that the blonde had felt something towards her. Of course the media mogul had heard all these things before from countless people but she had learnt in life to always fear the happy ones. The happy ones, when broken, turned into the devil himself and unleashed years of pent up rage and frustration at those they perceived had slighted them. Cat allowed herself a modicum of fear and then slipped back into boss mode. Immediately yelling at her remaining PA to call legal and have them send the head. She needed to know if there were any legal repercussions that Kara could cause. She also yelled to call a meeting with the heads of the departments so that they could discuss the next issue of the magazine. Come what may she still needed to keep her business running. The final yell was to order the assistant to clean out Kara's old desk and report anything of interest to Cat. She sent the rest of her workers back to work with a glare and stilled at the sounds of her busy bees.

Kara looked out her window at the skyline of National City. She felt herself begin disconnect but stopped herself, Alex would be here soon. The day looked to be particularly bright and sunny, one of those days she wished she could be her other half just to soak up the energy although she sometimes enjoyed rainy days also, they brought with a certain quality that could never truly be described. It had been twenty nine minutes since she had quit her dream job and she had never felt more relieved. The amount of happiness she felt was exponentially more than she had felt in the past weeks. Her rage was still there but it was fading fast, what was still clear in her mind was the plan going forward, the one she had in her head when she threatened her former employer. Yes it had been born out of malicious intent but that had faded and now she knew what she was going to do next was the best possible course for her, the only one where she might find some peace and happiness in a job. She finished her fifth ice cream tub and let it fall next to the others. She reached for the sixth one that was at the top of the slowly melting stack next to her on the floor when she heard her door being opened. Alex walked in with her leather laptop bag that Kara had given her a few Yuletides ago. It had cost a small fortune but money never mattered when it came to family. Her sister walked in and missed her completely, the table blocking her from view.

"Over here." Kara said happily.

"Oh thank God! You're here." Alex jumped at her sister and hugged her tight, stroking her blonde hair. "Why are you so happy?" Alex was confused, normally when Kara was angry it lasted a lot longer, and she used the few moments she had to scan her sister for any harm.

"Am I not allowed to be?" She teased her sister in hopes of reassuring her.

"You know what I mean." Hopefully the glare she gave would be enough, though she doubted it as Cat gave worse ones but maybe a familial connection could boost the effect.

"Oh stop looking at me like that. I am happy because I quit CatCo." Kara could see Alex's feature etch into shock before a giant grin and hugged ensued.

"Well done. I know it has been hard for you there. What finally did it?" Kara's features immediately crumpled before she gave a depressing smile.

"Carter. He texted me as he left. He asked if we were fighting. He said that Cat told Siobhan to tell him to ignore me. She knows how I feel about him and she told him to ignore me. To not even greet me, to treat me like filth. He at least said he was sorry." She smiled as she thought about him, he was like the son she always wished to have one day. The one she had wished once upon a time to have with Cat, a little brother for Carter to share interest with. Now those dreams were dead. Her little infatuation no more.

"I'm going to strangle that woman!" Alex new of everything that Cat did and had wished Kara would let her make Cat disappear weeks ago but her sister had said she would handle it. Alex had begrudgingly not gone through with it but now her mind began to swim with visions she so badly wanted to make true.

"No you won't!" Kara roared to get Alex's attention. It was hard when Alex became angry because she instantly developed tunnel vision but at least seemed to snap out of it when screamed at, possibly a result of her DEO training. "There's no need. I threatened her saying she would regret this and while I don't wish to take revenge anymore, what I had thought of still stands. I still want to do what I planned but not because of some trite reason as revenge anymore."

"Then why?"

"Because it will make me happy." Kara beamed at her sister, who promptly rolled her eyes. Everything Kara did was to make herself or others happy, for someone so smart her reasoning had always been relatively basic.

"And what is it that you are planning? And why do you need the entire sum of your investments?"

"Because it is going to be expensive, duh." Kara joked. She knew her sister was worried but she could handle it. "Okay so before I tell you my plan you need to first promise something. Promise me you'll be quiet till the end and then only bombard me with your questions and worries."

"Fine." Alex mumbled out after a few seconds. She hated not being able to comment as someone spoke but Kara needed to explain so she would let her. At the stare she received she sighed, "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die." Kara rolled her eyes and Alex gave her a teasing smirk, she had always used that line since Kara arrived.

"So you know how I made my money. At high school and university and CatCo I would often get bored at the lack of a challenge and work, so while I was bored I started inventing and building anything and everything. Currently I have made about three hundred working prototypes of various machines and patented many more. In all fields, whether medical or engineering, botanical or art, literature and cooking and everything in between. I sold most of those off to other companies and the few too dangerous I keep at a vault in the DEO." She paused to take a breath.

"My plan is to start my own company. The main focus in the beginning will be similar to CatCo and the Daily Planet but instead of sticking to one market, I want to expand into them all. I want a corporation that has the most say in every part of the world. And not just here, eventually on every continent. What do you think?" Whether her sister agreed was inconsequential but the support would be nice.

"It's ambitious, I'll give you that. You do realise this will take years and that would just be the journalism part of the corporation."

"Not necessarily, remember I have those PhD's. I can already predict what needs to happen to speed it along and I have the connections to make it happen. I'll make an algorithm that can accurately predict which moves need to be made to have a well-established corporation by the end of the month."

"Something like that would need a super computer to run it." Alex challenged. She really liked the idea but needed her sister to think through her actions, this wasn't like going out and looking for a job. This was much riskier and if it failed, well Kara would be a wreck.

"I'll build it." She said it so simply that Alex had to wonder if Kara had been on the verge of this task already.

"Okay then. I like it. Just promise you won't forget about us little people when you are at the top."

"I would think that would be impossible when you would be working with me." It was a spur of the moment decision but she couldn't see herself doing it without her sister, without her rock.

"What do you mean? Oh God! Did you just offer me a job!?" She actually felt excited, she would get to work alongside on of the greatest minds she had ever met. She tried to tamper it down not wanting to be too excited when Kara said no and she felt disappointment but her sister merely nodded.

"Yup. Well eventually. I know you would prefer not to work in media, so when I open the science department directly after media I'll put you in charge."

"I-I. Thank you." Alex was actually humbled by the offer. She had assumed she would stay with the DEO forever. And while she wouldn't regret it, she missed having her name out there. Being able to publish papers and theories and have some attention. Leaving a mark so to say. At the DEO she could never do that as she had to remain unknown for the sake of her organisation "What are you going to name it?"

"Well as my first employee, I think you should also have a say." They looked at each other for a few minutes and then smiled. They had always been on the same wavelength.

"Danvers Incorporated." They said simultaneously.

A week later Cat was sipping her fifth scotch of the morning. She knew she should have feared Kara more, the nicer they are the worse their revenge. So far what the millennial had said about CatCo crumbling was accurate. Siobhan had merely lasted another day before quitting in a rush of tears at the workload. Pathetic. Her staff had acted fidgety during their head of department meeting, not even two hours after Kara had made her dramatic exit, and she had been forced to glare at them until the truth came out. Apparently Kara had taken more work onto herself during her time here and eventually ended up running most of the departments, doing the work for most of the department heads. Those who were the heads were rusty and unfamiliar with their current work. She would have fired them all if she didn't need them. She had whipped them into a frenzy and after two days they seemed to be picking up some slack again. While CatCo would survive it had taken a major blow and that resulted in an issue being missed. Costing them millions and infuriating her. She twirled the glass a bit, making the liquid slosh and nearly spill, while looking at what used to be Kara's desk. The bottom left drawer was still ajar from when Siobhan had been cleaning and happened on the jobs offers there which she immediately told Cat about.

To make matters worse, the day after her abrupt departure someone (two guesses who) had bought a large skyscraper across the city which had released its first issue of its magazine and newspaper on the day CatCo had missed, even though it should have been impossible what with all the legal hurdles that came with starting a journalism based company. The place had also broadcasted its first news program in the morning and evening of the same day, and it was on its way to develop its own content. TV shows, movies, music and even podcasts. The place was cornering every market of media in rapid succession and the public was lapping it up, bolstering each passing rumour of the great individual behind it all. Every news outlet, even CatCo, had started writing about the owners and how they could possibly in a week have taken over the media market. The Daily Planet had even had the gall to take her claim as the queen of all media and present it to the one chief executive officer. Through all of this, Cat was forced to look at the company name pointing directly at her office. The sign in a giant blue neon glow proudly stated: Danvers Incorporated. So Kara was right, she was regretting her actions but she refused to be backed into a corner, refused to be forgotten. She would make herself known again to that woman soon enough.

Kara looked over the books accounting had sent up. She was actually a bit bored and wanted to make sure that there were no mistakes. She had finished the super computer after a day with the algorithm installed but turned it off once it proved to be slower than her own mind. Her ears were starting to ring so she forced her eyes to Alex, who laid on her coach having fainted when she had seen the money they initially started with a week ago had by now tripled. They could both retire now for the rest of their lives and never lift a finger again and would still not have spent even half of the money. It was more than any person would now what to do with but she had a few plans. Tomorrow she would go out scouting locations to build Alex her own Science institute with state of the art labs and operating rooms, though she would probably hide those. She would also start her own research into building a particle accelerator as a side project and continue to expand their domain. Maybe she could create some project around recruiting hackers to do her bidding, then she could get Winn to lead them. His own personal geek army, he would like that and it would make him happy. She looked through all the books mentally rechecking everything and found one discrepancy. So she called up the head of accounting, a greying man who's entire being screamed wealth and privilege. He walked in as if he owned the place, not even knocking, and looked at Kara expectantly. This lit her ire.

"Mr. McCullum can you explain this." She pointed to the one spot where the mistake was.

"Yes, Mrs Danvers. This is where we recorded the expenditure for-"

"Yes I know that but can you explain why it is marked that we used almost ten times what it actually cost?"

"Because that is how much it cost." He sounded so sure of himself but she could see he was trying to manipulate her. His mistake, no one had ever gotten away with it with her before and better men and women have tried.

"Then I must be incorrect. Then my years of doing books for my own personal entertainment must mean I could not possibly know what the correct price is. Tell me who did this particular book."

"I did, Mrs Danvers." He could feel himself begin to sweat.

"And why did you?" Her eyebrow raised menacingly. This man actually had tried to skim from her company and was now trying to make her look idiotic.

"It was such an important task I felt I could only trust myself."

"Tell me. What do you see when you look at me?" He visibly relieved at her change in tone and questioning.

"I see a bright young woman that has very quickly taken a market by storm. I see a leader that will-"

"Cut the crap. I can see that this error was on purpose. What do you really see? A naïve dumb blonde perhaps? Someone to be taken a fool off? A way to quickly make extra money? I understand that I am wearing bargain bin outfits but that doesn't mean I can be taken advantage of based on the preconceived notions they form." During her rebuking she had moved behind him and held firmly onto his shoulders, he had been too afraid to turn with her as she moved. She lifted him up with one hand by the back of his neck and walked to the balcony. He screamed as he hung over the edge. "You have one hour to return my money or I will kill you. Leave my building immediately and don't come back, I'll make sure security burns your belongings." She threw him back into her office and watched as he scrambled out, the door slamming loudly and waking her sister. After a few seconds, mostly likely to properly wake up, Alex joined her on the balcony.

"What was that about?"

"He stole from us, just making sure he got the message."

"With your powers?" She watched Kara bend over the railing slightly and settled to lean her back against it.

"Yup. I've been thinking about coming out."

"Well, you know I will always love you no matter your preferences." Alex teased. She was aiming for playfully facetious but must have come off too seriously.

"Not about that, well that maybe too but I mean me as Supergirl."

"Wait… are you saying you're gay?" She had always assumed Kara was just one of those who never really looked for love but believed true love would find them, probably in some romantic comedy type of situation. Kara just screamed soulmate type of love.

"I thought you knew."

"How would I know that if you never told me!?" Kara almost laughed at the indignant look she was receiving but this was a serious enough matter.

"I did talk about Cat more than normal."

"I thought it was just a low level form of hero worship or something."

"You know for someone so smart you're a little oblivious at times." She teased light heartedly. Her sister only gave her an incredulous look.

"Don't make me shoot you. You know I will." She gave her best glare with it.

"I will throw you off this balcony."

"I totally believe that." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Besides I also thought at the very least you would recognise someone with the same preferences. You know, birds of a feather flock together and all that."

"What do you mean?" Alex felt threatened all of the sudden for some unknown reason. She needed to escape this conversation. "I mean coming out as Supergirl. I thought you already did that."

"Yes but this time Kara Danvers is exposed as Supergirl." Kara could easily spot the subject change from a mile away but decided to leave her sister be for now. She accompanied her response with hand gestures she hoped mimicked camera flashes.

"You know you can't do that. It would put everyone you love in danger."

"But that's the thing, aren't they already in danger? I mean the true villains already know who I am and it's not like they aren't in danger ordinarily."

"Yeah but you can't always be around to protect them from any idiot with a gun looking for payback and people would flock to attack them if they knew. Think about mom. And what if you dated someone, you would never know if they are dating you for you or because you're a superhero."

"I'll take it into consideration. At least know I only have to worry someone is dating me for my money."

"That's all I'm asking. Lord knows I've never been able to stop you from doing anything you wanted."

"So tomorrow were looking for a space for your building. Any place in particular?" Kara broke the silence between them that had grown for the few minutes they had stopped talking, just standing there in the sun and each considering the conversation they just had.

"Somewhere near a water supply, so that we can use that for cooling."

"As long as it doesn't pollute then okay. Wouldn't want Supergirl breathing down our necks." She joked with a wink. Alex rolled her eyes and walked back into the office.

"Smartass." Alex muttered as she walked inside, laughing. Kara rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. She really needed to find her sister a girlfriend so that she would be more relaxed.

That night Alex struggled to sleep as Kara's words bothered her, playing over and over in her mind. About same preferences, she was straight and yet she couldn't get this feeling out of her as if she only now realised that the puzzle was incomplete, actually more like if she only saw the puzzle for the first time. She spent hours going over every date she had ever been on, how she only enjoyed talking to the guys but the physical contact repulsed her. How she wished that they were softer more feminine and slowly she felt like things were coming into focus. Her entire life, the friends she had that she always seemed a little excessively near, the female forms she had admired but never acknowledged, not even to herself. Slowly the puzzle was completing itself.

When Kara came to pick her up so that they could scout locations she felt like shit, she had barely gotten an hours rest and it must have shown because the blonde ordered her back to bed for another two hours and moved their entire day around to fit them. Perks of being a CEO she guessed. When she came out again she felt a lot better only mildly sleep deprived now. For the first time she noticed her sister was dressed in something not from a bargain box as Kara switched off the oven where she had been cooking.

"What are you wearing?"

"Mmh? Oh this. After my little fallout with McCallum I realised I have to dress like a CEO know. Otherwise people like him will just continue to try and steal from or harm us." She actually felt great in the pencil skirt and blouse she wore. She had skipped high heels as she already towered over most individuals but even in flats she looked powerful and dominating. The image just screamed 'No Mercy'.

"Looks good, just don't expect me to start dressing like that." She much preferred her DEO clothing or failing that jeans and a leather jacket.

"I would never, though a lab coat would be a nice touch." The blonde joked.

They spent the next couple of hours going around various places that had a source of water nearby and finally settled on one right by the sea with miles of space open around. Big enough for both their projects. Close enough that Alex could go to the DEO and back until her resignation finally kicked in.

"It's perfect." They agreed at the same time.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Bruce

**Chapter 3: Hello Bruce**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth.** **If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.**

Alex felt stupid. That was the only way she could describe herself when she caught her reflection in the bar window. The flowy red cocktail dress she had on fit her perfectly but she felt small and girlish in it, her hair which was down but curled made her looker softer. While she may be small she has never nor will she ever be a girly girl, she should never have asked for Kara's help. Naively she had asked her sister to take her to a lesbian bar, she would admit she wasn't into men but she wasn't so sure about liking women. Then again she had no frame of reference so she was swimming in the dark here.

"Kara can we just go." She felt like she was whining but she also didn't really care anymore, she felt odd and out of place unlike Kara. Her sister seemed to be having the time of her life, having talked to over a dozen girls and probably snogged a few of them. She had really never seen this side of her sister. She always thought Kara would be one of those people who were uncomfortable to show romantic affection in public but no, the moment they walked in the blonde had started making out with a random bimbo. She really had to look at her sister in a new light. Maybe she needed to learn more about Kara's preferences even if it would be an awkward conversation. Probably awkward enough to kill her.

"What's wrong?" Worry etched her face as she shooed a girl away to make space for Alex.

"I don't think I like women like that."

"Do you like guys like that then?"

"No. Yes. I mean- ugh. I don't know." She felt so confused by everything and let her head hit the table in exasperation. The pain wasn't even enough to distract her from her uncomfortableness.

"Tell you what, we can go if you kiss one woman in here and still don't feel like you like women." Kara had already seen the perfect match for Alex.

"Fine, who then?" She wasn't really finding any of them attractive. No one had actually caught her eye, only more evidence that she wasn't gay.

"How about the redhead by the bar? She looks to be your type." In truth Kara knew who the redhead was, she knew just from the outline of their body but since they couldn't see her face she knew Alex wouldn't recognise her.

"How would you know that?" The exasperated disbelief was clear in Alex's eyes.

"Intuition. Now just go up and kiss her. Don't talk to her or anything, don't even look at her. Just kiss. Do it like a band aid, fast and furious."

Alex sighed and got up. She would just close her eyes and hope to end this quickly. Normally she wasn't a person that would just kiss someone she didn't even know but she just wanted to crawl back under her rock and stay there for as long as possible, wrapped snugly in denial. She finally reached the redhead and tapped her shoulder. Closing her eyes to not even look at the woman she placed a kiss on her lips. It felt like heaven with a million fireworks going off at the same time. She could feel the redhead kiss her back and she was sure they were fully making out now. Maybe Kara was right, maybe she was gay. She felt great! That is until after a minute when she felt a flat palm meet her face, hard. The brunette looked shocked at the woman she had just kissed who had also just slapped her face.

"If you want to go further than that you're going to have to buy me dinner first, Alex." The redhead said and walked off, an extra sway in her step just for the brunette who still clutched her red cheek.

"Susan?" Alex whispered and then turned to her sister who was trying not to laugh while giving her a thumbs up. She rushed over to the blonde and barely contained her anger. "You knew that was Vasquez, didn't you?"

"Yeah, which is how I also knew she would be your type. Especially since I've seen you admire her while you thought no one was looking." Kara snickered a bit at the look Alex gave her, it wasn't an entirely fair comment seeing as Alex hadn't realised that was what she had been doing at the time.

"Can we just leave!?" She was mortified, how was she supposed to go back to work at the DEO now.

"No! You run after her and ask her on a date. Hurry if you go now and take a left you'll be able to catch her! Go Alex! Go!" At Kara's incessant rushing the brunette took off to find the other agent and ask her out. Not even thinking of how it could potentially be more embarrassing.

"Hello there Miss Danvers." A beautiful black haired woman greeted Kara as she sat down across from the blonde at the booth, immediately after Alex had exited.

"Miss Luthor, I didn't know you frequented this bar." Kara could see the momentary flash of surprise on the other CEO's face before the smirk returned. She really needed people to forget that she used to be a meek secretary and expect more, but then again how would she take them by such lovely surprise.

"Well you know, not many places to go where there isn't testosterone present." To be honest Lena herself had never cared about gender, as long as she was satisfied and got what she needed, business wise, from them it didn't matter.

"True but I have a feeling that our meeting tonight isn't as random as it would seem."

"And may I ask why you think that?" Lena threw in a battering of eyelashes, she was laying it on thick now. Some sweet talking and a little making out and then the blonde would be putty in her hands.

"Well, you've been watching me for at least the last forty-five minutes. Probably to get me alone."

"Maybe I was intimidated by your date." She gave a seductive smile with the statement. This woman had just gotten lucky and probably knew nothing about running a successful company but for the time being she still had her uses.

"Except that you knowing who I am would also mean you know that that was my sister and the fact that you have seen me talking to multiple other woman while watching me. So why exactly are you here? And remember I don't take kindly to lies or manipulation." She turned her face impassive and her eyes hard. She had the advantage at the moment as she would be considered drunk or tipsy by the other woman but not actually be. Somehow that advantage made her feel at a disadvantage.

"Well, I can see alcohol doesn't dim your senses. I wanted to talk to you about perhaps interviewing me about LuthorCorp's future move to National City and rebranding." She dropped all flirty pretences seeing it would not work on the surprisingly perceptive blonde and adapted her perception of the blonde slightly. Men may rule the world but it would appear woman ran it when she looked at people like herself, the blonde, Cat Grant and so on.

"Well as interesting as that sounds, I'm afraid I don't do business with people that only tell me half of the truth." Kara said seriously as she got up to leave, not wanting to waste any more time. She only stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back to find Lena Luthor looking angry that she was caught so quickly in her little game that Kara assumed she played often.

"Fine. There is more but I can't discuss it in the open like this." She looked down trying to maybe show guilt for her actions. She didn't feel guilty but she needed to play the part.

"Follow me." Kara saw through the act but regardless used her most sunny disposition. Two could be manipulative and only the better one would win. Lena Luthor would find the tables turned soon and by the time she realised it, it would be too late.

Kara led Lena Luthor outside to the waiting car and told her driver, a large muscular man with greying beard hair and golden heart named Marcus, to take her home. The ride was silent but wasn't uncomfortably silent, both women taking the time to exchange pleasantries and openly study the other, not in a sexual way but more of a business way. They had reached an understanding, albeit on a subconscious level, of the other and what drove them. Although to Lena the blonde's motivation didn't make sense. Though happiness was what many started for, just many didn't maintain that.

When the car stopped Lena was surprised to find herself in the grander part of city, she could recall that the blonde had told the driver to take them to her home. She had researched the blonde entirely beforehand and knew that she lived in a gentrified part of the city. The blonde had apparently read her confusion as she started explaining.

"Thought it better to move and keep that address public, so all the paparazzi would endlessly wait for me there. I even have a live in employee there that looks enough like me at a distance to make a few appearances a week. I trust you won't tell anyone where I actually live." She said so casually it unnerved the raven haired woman, who had to admit that it was a smart plan. That way she could have all the privacy of home without the constant gnawing feeling that someone could be watching her. For the second time that night she had to change the perception she had formed of the blonde. That perturbed her, never before had she needed to change a formed perception of someone twice, normally she read people like books. Kara on the other hand had presented as a meek nobody with lots of luck, then as a tough as nails CEO and now? Now she was the smart and cunning CEO who clearly knew more than others realised.

"Of course." She followed the surprising blonde to an elevator and joined her in it as it climbed the floors. She noticed that the elevator only had two buttons for floors, one for the lobby and one for the penthouse. When the doors opened she was met by an astounding view. There was a terrace encompassing the entire floor of the apartment. The elevator led directly into a main foyer and she was carted off to a study packed with different books, some ancient fable, some university textbooks and everything in between onto floor to ceiling bookshelves. She could see they were all well-read but extremely well taken care of. "You have a lot of books, Miss Danvers."

"Thank you. I take great pride in all the knowledge I have acquired, I have never gotten rid of a single book I have read." The pride was evident on the blondes face momentarily before it became impassive again.

"Do you mean you have read all of these?" She was shocked when the blonde gave her a smirk and a slight nod. It would take three lifetimes to have read all of these. Even once. So reluctantly she reformed her perception of the blonde, again. If the woman continued forcing her to do this she would have to fall in love, there would be no other choice for her.

"Now Lena, what is it that you wished to speak about?" Kara realised she enjoyed seeing the raven haired woman look taken back every time she revealed a new part of herself while she handed Lena a drink, maybe she could take it further tonight than she previously thought. Especially since Lena would make such an excellent addition. The woman looked at it and sipped carefully, a small smile crept up her face when she recognised it as one of her favourites. Kara had bought it especially for such an occasion, in fact she had extensively researched anyone who could possibly pose a threat or opportunity to her company. She knew everything about everyone and knew how to use the information to her advantage. She sat down and motioned for the other woman to follow her lead in a plush red chair on the opposite side of the low coffee table, facing the ebony haired woman directly to the blonde.

"Well, Kara, I was hoping to talk about LuthorCorp's rebranding and move, as you know and-" Her eyes bugged out a bit when she noticed that the blonde was unbuttoning her cherry red blouse. She felt as if this was the beginning stages of being led into a trap and for some reason she wanted to run straight through to the end smiling as it took her. Vaguely she recalled doing this to others in the exact same way and briefly considered that the blonde may know this. She must have been silent too long.

"Please do continue." Kara motioned again and found it amusing when Lena started unbuttoning her own black blouse. The game was on now.

"Well I wanted to," There goes her own blouse and now the blonde was busy unbuttoning her snug fitting riding pants, so Lena followed with her pencil skirt, "ask if you would be interested," Now they both sat only in their undergarments, she had to be on an even playing field now as the blonde who was raised in conservative Midvale would most likely not take it further, except she did, "investing in my company and in return" Now they were only in their knickers, she could feel the intentional breeze, the blonde had to have planned this, in the penthouse run across her exposed breasts, pebbling her nipples, "be given shares in the reformed and restructured company." She refused to remove the last part of her clothing, she had much to her own satisfaction, retained too much sense to completely expose herself even if she was functionally naked at the moment. The blonde on the other hand tore away the last scrap of clothing on her and sat there spread eagle, basking in the praise her chiselled body was receiving from Lena's eyes. Never before had the raven haired woman felt so much like prey, now she understood what it was like to be ensnared in a trap. She was certain she had used this method before but how far the blonde would go she had given up trying to decipher. This blonde has had her forming and destroying perceptions all night, she has given up trying to anticipate because at this point she knows she is screwed.

"Sounds interesting, I'll give it a thought." Kara took a moment to appraise the woman's exposed skin. She would do just perfectly for what Kara had planned. "Now tell me what you thought of me when you researched my life." Kara knew that if Lena was half as smart as the newspaper claimed then she would definitely have done research beforehand. Honestly Kara was starting to become bored with everyone forming notions about her, it was rude and always inaccurate.

"I thought you would be easy to control, like others. A girl from some farming town who happened to make a few lucky decisions and gained a massive company that she would have no idea how to manage." She didn't know why she was saying any of this but she really didn't care either. She had done this before to so many others and knew the treat would soon come. She just had to pay the price first.

"And at the bar?" Kara was simply being curious now, she would also have to release all her degrees and achievements in the morning to fend off any others with those same notions.

"Thought you would be an easy flirt, quick make out session and you would be putty. Then I thought maybe trying to be seductive was a waste of time. You seemed as hard as nails and it forced me to change my opinion about you." She was now mentally begging to be given her reward. Normally on others she would think it pathetic but she REALLY didn't care anymore, the throbbing in her lowers forcing her to focus only on getting what she craved. And right now she was craving to be fucked.

"And now?"

"I-I-I-I don't know." She had to force it out, she never liked to admit that she didn't have an answer. Lillian had drilled that into her. She quickly forgot however as the blonde walked over and straddled her lap. The blondes exposed nipples just a hairsbreadth away from her nose, it would be so easy to reach up and take one into her mouth and suck on it, bite it, tease it.

"Good." Kara leaned down and kissed the woman, battling her tongue for dominance. Allowing both their hands to roam and eventually feel the others wetness. She felt the saturated fabric and tore them away, throwing the pieces to the side somewhere.

Kara woke early the next morning and smiled when she saw black hair fanning out on a pillow next to her. She rose and walked to the bathroom to shower. Not bothering to be quiet as the woman would for certain sleep like the dead for a few more hours after last night, she was sure Lena had lost count along the way, little did she know this was just the beginning. She got ready as fast as she humanly could and called her driver to fetch her downstairs. She needed to maintain the façade of CEO after all, so she had a driver. She left a note for her guest saying she could take some cloths from the closet, leave the dirty ones to be dry cleaned and delivered to her home and call the number for Kara's own personal driver. The flipside had her personal number and a much more intimate message that was sure to hook the ebony haired woman to the blonde like a drug. Kara walked into Noonan's and smiled when the barista had her usual order waiting for her at the ready. Alex showed up a little while later to join her before going to the DEO.

"Someone got laid last night." Kara began. At the blush Alex was giving her she knew that Alex had also had sex. Lucky her or lucky Vasquez, maybe both?

"Yeah well, we had dinner and then talked and one thing led to another and I'm going to shut up now." She felt like burying her head in the sand.

"So, still not gay or what."

"Fine, I'm gay." She muttered out. "No need to get all gloaty."

"Oh but I so rarely have the chance when it comes to you. So, in the spirit of being gloaty." Kara dramatically cleared her throat and with an exuberant screech, "I told you so!" They received a few odd looks that were completely dismissed when they ignored them flat out. One woman in the growing line though kept staring at them with an odd look after all the others had stopped.

"Shut up or I will shoot you." Alex could see they were kidding but meant it seriously enough, although not completely. Not as if bullets would actually do anything.

"I'll melt your face off." The blonde whispered back with a grin. She turned her head as soon as the woman who had been staring at her took a single step towards them. The woman, who looked to be fresh out of college with auburn hair, stopped in her tracks, doe eyed, and only blinked again when Kara motioned with a crooked index finger for her to approach. Which the woman did looking sheepish. "Yes?"

"You're Miss Danvers, right?"

"Correct. Why?" She didn't feel like entertaining this woman so she wanted to get straight to the point.

"Uh um, I work for Cat at the moment. As her PA I mean. Well, I know this is weird, but people often tell me stories of how you were her longest running PA and I wanted to ask how you did it. I really need this job." The auburn haired girl seemed ready to bolt at any second and was fidgeting with the latte in her hands.

"Superpowers." Kara deadpanned in a whisper, before bursting with laughter. It may have been true but she couldn't actually say that. The woman seemed confused for a second almost like a puppy who was yelled at for doing the right thing. "In all honesty, endless amounts of late nights and predicting her mercurial needs and wants before she can." Cat's new PA's face seemed to crumble at the information and Kara was certain she could see tears start to form. At least now she knew Siobhan was gone, which satisfied her to no end. Kara watched the woman nearly run into the bathroom and turned to talk with her sister and co-CEO again but the television loudly started to play a morning segment of the Daily Planet's breaking news. There on the screen was her face staring back at her, not one of her best photos but not one of her worst she unconsciously agreed with herself. The headline was some line born from grandeur but basically read: Up and coming CEO. Super genius?"

Kara turned away from the screen to see all the regulars and staff alternating their stares between her and the on-going list that was her CV shown on screen. Alex on the other hand had an expression somewhere between rage and pride.

"You released your CV!?" She whispered as harshly as she could to her blonde sister.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of people thinking I'm some naïve little girl that lucked her way into owning one of the fastest growing media empires on the planet. Just imagine the reaction I'll get now, and don't even get me started on how this will boost our current revenue." She could see her brunette sister inhale deeply before exhaling slowly and repeating it a few more times, breathing exercises were never a good sign when it came to Alex.

"I suppose I can't be mad at you."

"Agreed." Kara interrupted in hopes of easing whatever fallout was to come.

"But at least tell me if you're going to do stuff like this in the future so I can prepare for it."

"Deal but only if you let me build you an even larger even more absurdly expensive lab."

"Deal." Alex agreed reluctantly. She only agreed because she knew she couldn't actually stop her sister. Starting to turn cheerful again, "I have to go now, I still have a job at the DEO, you know." This way she could also sneak in some time with Vasquez and their possibly growing relationship.

"For now. I am planning to poach that beautiful mind."

"Is that all you see, some elegantly above average grey matter." She joked as she stood.

"Yes." Kara deadpanned before snorting. She was met by an eye roll and a wave. Feeling the urge to gloat a small amount more she yelled, "Say hi to Susie for me!" She was given the bird in return but could definitely see a blush spring up.

Later at the office Kara was busy reviewing construction plans for the labs they were going to build and improving them where she felt necessary, which was everywhere if she was honest, when her office phone rang. Picking it up gently and holding it to her ear she was met by her PA's voice announcing she had an unscheduled visitor that claimed to be an old friend. She had agreed when she heard who it was, an old friend indeed. She saw her assistant lead in a spritely muscular man in a fine suit and an easy smile. His black hair cut a little too short but in an appealing way.

"Hello Kara." His voice could only be described as being smoother than scotch.

"Hello Bruce."

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time/Supergirl.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Kalex

"Hello Bruce." She smiled warmly at her long-time friend before hugging him firmly.

They had met a year after she had started to live with the Danvers. She had tried to sell him a prototype of hers, even if he made it abundantly clear that he found it amusing that a thirteen year old contacted him to sell what he thought would be a child's toy. Kara proved him wrong in the end. If only though sheer persistence.

She had made a material that was exceptionally thin but tough enough to deflect low calibre rounds that impacted at an angle while still being light and flexible. She had never been satisfied with the final product but at the time resources and finances were limited, especially for an almost fourteen year old living in a small town. He had been in his early twenties then with plenty of easy smiles that screamed excess happiness, just like hers had when she still needed to force them. She could see through him though, one orphan to another and had agreed to sell it to him when he talked about his plans for the material. How he wanted to reproduce it on a massive scale at low cost so that police officers and soldiers could remain safe. Though the plans had never come into fruition, certain rich old board members wanting to sell at higher prices, she had still been paid handsomely.

The kicker was a few years and a very lucrative business arrangement later, she had seen a blurry photo someone had snapped of the then new 'Batman'. Of course she recognised the material the vigilante had worn immediately and after a lot of screaming on her part and a lot of explaining on his part she had agreed to provide him with new gadgets for his escapades from time to time. In return whenever she needed space, from the world, to work on an invention she would stay at the Wayne Manor for as long as she wanted in her own perennial room.

"How are Lucius and Alfred doing these days?" Kara asked after breaking the silent three minute hug, she needed to catch up for those she had missed since _the incident_.

"They are both doing fine. I do worry about Alfred sometimes, he isn't becoming any younger and he refuses to take a break." She led them over to a couch and they sat down, both forgetting any semblance of professionalism and making themselves comfortable by kicking off their shoes and resting their legs on each other. It had been too long since she last saw him, almost four years and the last time had ended with her in tears.

"Oh I know that all too well, still can't believe he scolded me for taking the dishes to the kitchen last time I was there." She added the last part hesitantly not wanting to broach or encourage the subject of the events that led to her avoiding the Gothamites for so long. Just thinking of it pulled some surface level depression and longing to the core of her heart, making her slightly colder for a second.

"I know, it was the one time I truly feared for your safety. I had learnt that lesson long ago luckily, although I do remember being thrown about the room while being yelled at." Thankfully it seemed he was just as willing to rather pretend nothing had happened.

"What can I say, I have always been his favourite." She teased. "And your little army of children?"

"All fine, the same as always. Prideful, moody, angry, smart and so on. Though the offer still stands Steely. How are Alex and Eliza?" Though they had never formally spoke, both preferring not so subtle hypotheticals, of it both knew of her heritage and Bruce had offered to train her a long time ago if she ever chose to reveal herself. She had said no of course, never actually had she planned to be Supergirl. She had been drilled by the Danvers to blend in and while for the most part she had they had let pursue her degrees once they realised they couldn't stop that, only interfering by occasionally warning her to be secretive about it. Now she was regretting not being trained, she could definitely have used it the few times she had been out there.

"You know I might take you up on that offer, Batty. Alex is over the moon at the moment and I believe Eliza is doing fine. So what brings you here today?" She needed to remember to call Eliza she noted to herself.

"National City. Business. The night kind. To Danvers Incorporated on the other hand, I thought I might pop in to see an old friend."

"And that's friends door will always be open. Now… this business. Need a hand?" It would be kind of cool to go out with him and see how he does things. In all the time she had known him she had never actually witnessed what he did, of course she had seen the aftermath both on the news and his bare body or suit.

"As much as it is appreciated, you know I work alone." The serious look he had in his eyes reminded her so much of when he wore the suit, only the sincere smile undercut it and made him look like a human. If she didn't know any better she would swear that he wasn't. Not with his singular determinism and immense intelligence or relentless pursuit of justice.

Kara raised her eyebrow and supplied, "Army of children." She snickered when he poked her rib cage with his sock covered toes. She was no stranger to these pokes, she probably received them more often than phone calls from Clark.

"AND… It really is nothing I can't handle. Just a _bird_ thinking he can sneak _candy_ into Gotham from the port here."

"Once again though, door is always open. The door has changed though. I'll text you my new address later."

"Oh thank Rao. You finally moved out that little thing you called an apartment." He always made an effort to say Rao around her, for her, even if it sounded cheesy to him for which she was always grateful. Kara had confessed to him one particularly stressful night at the manor years ago that someone else saying it helped to ground her in reality but also provide a sense of home. Seeing as she had indirectly saved him many times it was the least he could do he had told her, that and pay more than what certain prototypes were technically worth which she had figured out on her own. He would never admit to that.

"Ha-ha Mister Manor. Yes, I did and I'll have you know that that apartment was one of the very few things I first owned that I paid for on my own. It has sentimental value." She defended her previous humble abode even if she could list the plethora of problems it had.

"Yes but that is the only type of value it has." He joked with a challenging glint in his eyes Kara was sure was purposeful.

"You know I can take you in a fight, right?"

"I would like to see you try." He had a cocky joking tone but his eyes momentarily betrayed the serious implication lurking in the background of that statement.

"You'll get the chance when we train. See how you like to be flown and dropped from ten thousand feet." She continued with the playful challenging banter, ignoring the few hairs on her neck that had risen from the look in his eyes.

"I think you mean how I would like to see you try and do that." He held the glare she gave him as they both started to smile like the cat that ate the canary before bursting into laughter. They continued to talk the work day past, Kara having texted her assistant to bring them food at lunch and cancel all her meetings. She was the CEO after all, the meetings could and would wait for her. He excused himself to take care of preparation just before the sun had set and she decided to leave a little earlier than normal to prepare for game night with her friends. She really wanted to know, the intrigue driving the boredom away marginally, what they thought of her know that most of the truth about her had been fully exposed, they had always known that she held degrees but she had never shown or told them fully how she held PhD's in almost everything, that she spoke most languages and so on.

She looked around her penthouse apartment and smiled at all the gleaming surfaces. It took her longer to clean everything, mostly since this apartment was bigger than her last and from her initial shock and raciness that was still wearing down from when she found a business card with a private number and blood red lipstick kiss in her lingerie drawer, Lena was definitely more than she let on. She made sure to lock her bedroom door, she didn't need her friends or her sister seeing the wall there in or the framed photos that would hang there soon if she had any say in the matter. The snacks were set out and she was in her most comfortable sweatpants and university hoodie, completely comfortable and not anxious at all. Now she was just waiting for her friends and sister as the familiar feeling of boredom gripped at the edges of her vision. Slowly pulling her senses towards her study where she could just pick up the bookcase and- Her doorman called up a little while later saying she had guests and she told him to let them up. One by one she saw them file into the foyer with gawking expressions and Winn pensively looking like he had just received the last sweet in the candy shop instead of someone he hated. He seemed to completely miss the size or décor of her home and looked focussed on his own thoughts through his giddy bouncing.

"Hey guys." She greeted with her usual sunny smile they had all become accustomed to.

"Hey Kara." Lucy greeted while James gawked at her, not even pretending not to so in shock she guessed he was. Winn gave a small wave still in thought though even that seemed like a muscle memory response rather than an actual conscious decision. The elevator pinged again and Alex walked out with a giant silly smile and a light blush.

"Hey guys." She greeted them while giving Kara a hug, she leaned into the tall blonde as she looked at their friends.

"Hi, excuse these idiots. James can't believe what he is seeing and Winn will probably tell us his nerd theories later. He's been like that since we picked him up." That seemed to snap them out of it and caused Winn to look indignantly at all of them.

"I'll have you know," He started, "that I have been like this since you picked me up because I'm pretty sure I saw Batman fly past my apartment."

"Isn't he based in Gotham though?" Alex asked, not wanting another problem in her city especially when she was so close to finally leaving the DEO.

"Yes but maybe he's here for another reason." He defended. Kara wanted to tell him he was correct but that feeling was fleeting and she couldn't risk it.

"I'm sure it was Batman." Lucy tried to quell the argument that could possibly evolve. She didn't need Alex sulking at the DEO tomorrow because she lost a verbal argument. Those were the only types of fights she lost, the ones were she couldn't hit someone and even then it was rare. Though Alex had appeared happier today and that made her mildly suspicious, she would need to investigate.

"Okay." Kara said, she had been nervous to speak when she knew she could possibly slip up and reveal Batman's true identity, not even her sister knew she knew. Alex knew she knew Bruce Wayne of course but not even the actual extent of how much or how well. "Let's get game night started. So what do you guys want to do first?"

After three hours everyone started looking tired, everyone except Kara. She had annihilated them at Dance Dance Revolution and watched as Alex and Lucy duke it out at a first person shooter game while Winn and James threw virtual darts. The snacks had been demolished throughout the night and her apartment was still mostly clean fortunately. All in all it had been a success and her friends had thankfully not interrogated her too much about the news this morning. After Lucy's fifth yawn however James called it a night for them, them being James and Lucy who had started to date again, and by extension Winn who needed to get a ride back with them. The two sisters said goodbye to their friends and then started cleaning the place.

"So… how was your day at work?" Alex could hear the real question behind Kara's question, Kara wasn't as sneaky as she liked to think she was at times.

"You know fine, nothing exciting. Just the same old things, alien tried to escape, we captured it and put it bac-" She would make her blonde sister beg a little for it even if she was bursting to tell her.

"Oh come on! Just tell me! I'm dying to hear!" Kara whined before plopping a chip she had just found in her mouth. It kind of disgusted Alex that Kara seemed to have no limits to food, especially when she ate something that had most likely been on the floor for hours.

"Fine. It was great. We couldn't stop smiling at each other and at one point we had a make out session in the broom closet." She neglected to mention that she had almost worn a blush the entire day or that the make out session had gotten heated rapidly.

"Aww! You two are so cute!" The blonde voice was incredibly high pitched with excitement.

"Yeah. I was thinking to ask her out again. Maybe to take it further and label whatever is between us but only after a few more dates. I do not want to come off as creepy or over attached but I definitely want to take it further." Alex smiled but hid it behind trying to wash a particularly dirty dish.

"I can hear wedding be-" Kara stopped teasing when a loud smacking sound came from her balcony just to the side of the living room. She and Alex raced over to see a bleeding Batman smiling at them from the floor, riddled with gunshots and coughing blood. She immediately took action, relying on the medical training she had received form Alfred and a few years ago. "Alex, go get the kit I keep under the sink in my guestroom. Big black bag. Now!" She roared to get her confused sister to move it. Once she was gone she turned to her friend. "Bruce, I'm going to need to move you inside. This will hurt." She whispered and picked him up gently, only receiving a single wince. She carried him to her study and waited for Alex to join them with her kit and ordered her to shove the things off of her desk. Alex did that and watched as Kara laid the man on the large black wooden table. He barely fit which said something to the size of the bleeding vigilante. Kara rushed her sister out and told her to wait until she was done.

Slamming the door she rushed back to the bleeding man and quickly, efficiently, removed the suit. She was familiar with its working from spending hours trying to find ways to improve it. Once it was removed she could see three bullets had gotten through, two had thankfully missed anything important but the third looked to be lodged close to his heart, probably stopped by a rib which was sure to be bruised at the very least. Rummaging blindly in her black duffel bag she pulled out a lead lined pen case and retrieved the pen there in. The pen was in fact a prototype laser she had been making to replace scalpels in theatres as it would cut and cauterise at the same time therefore reducing bleeding and time in the operating room. She made three incisions where the bullets were and retrieved the clamps and forceps from her bag. After a few quick stressful ages she finally sowed him up, he would live but just barely and she was grateful she had had fluids on hand. She could already see him waking up so she prepared a syringe to deliver morphine for the pain he would feel.

"Don't. Won't need it." He grunted out.

"Bruce you have just been shot. Three times! One almost went into your heart! I don't care if you think you need it or not, you will be getting it."

"Kara I feel fine thanks to you. Plus I have been shot before." He sat up and flinched which only motivated her to give him something for the pain. She used some speed and quickly injected him. "Fine." He sighed.

"Your welcome." She deadpanned. She wasn't actually upset at the lack of praise but more worried for her friend. She had seen this enough on her visits but it still shocked her sometimes that he could get hurt this much. It made a stark contrast to see her normally large and solid friend be hurt and bleeding. "So what happened?"

"Got distracted." At the raised eyebrow he received he edified, "Barb told me she's planning on going to college this year. Here in National City. Few weeks from now actually. I know she is in her twenties and I don't control their lives, nor do I want to, but I never thought one of them would move away from Gotham." He would never admit it but he had started relying on them. Damn kids.

"I'll look out for her if you're worried."

"Thanks. What are you going to tell your sister?"

"Don't know. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Anything. The truth if you want, it would be nice to meet the amazing Alex Danvers, hero to a superhero, in person."

"Oh come on, I thought we had moved past that by now." She whined at the teasing. He had pointed it out over the years that Kara would always talk about her big sister as her own role model.

"We have, just making sure you won't forget. Bring her in." He insisted and she was relieved a little, maybe one day she could be entirely honest with Alex. She only had a few secrets from her sister, this being one of them, and removing any would make her life a little less complicated.

Kara rolled her eyes and walked out the study and found her sister sitting on the back of her leather couch with her eyes closed. She looked so relax it almost seemed like she was sleeping but the periodic movement of her fingers said she was very much awake.

"Alex." The blonde tested. Her sister looked up and looked at her with such an intense expression. One Kara had only ever seen a few times from her sister.

"What the hell was that?" Alex's voice was strained as if she was forcing herself to not scream.

"I have no good way to answer that."

"Fine, do you know Batman personally?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Years, almost since a year after I lived with you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to share. Come on, he wants to meet you." That seemed to shock the brunette from her anger, possibly rage. Kara knew her sister had probably thought she would never get any answers for whatever had happened tonight. Regardless the brunette followed the blonde back into the study and came face to face with billionaire playboy and philanthropist Bruce Wayne. Alex started to laugh hysterically causing both of the other two to look at her like she was the mad one.

"You can't be serious. Please tell me you're joking." She managed to croak out between laughs and tears, from the shock and absurdity. Alex couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, never in a million years had she thought that Bruce fucking Wayne could be the masked vigilante that almost extinguished crime in Gotham, the DEO had been analysing his work for years now trying to figure out how he did it. Many believed it had to be in alien in some way.

"You finished?" Kara asked as soon as Alex calmed down. "Alex meet Bruce, Bruce this is Alex."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Kara has told me so much about you." He kissed her knuckle when she went to shake hands. She blushed and smiled shyly at him, apparently he had that effect even on lesbians.

"Bruce! MY SISTER!"

"Right, sorry. The masks sometimes come out on their own. Nice to meet you." He said much more appropriately this time and Kara gave up on the glare she had been holding.

"Same. So when exactly did you two talk about me?"

"Oh when didn't-"

"Bruce." Kara interrupted before she could be embarrassed, even more. Her cheeks already felt hot.

"Oh come on Steely. It's adorable."

"Steely?" Alex interjected.

"Kara is Steely. My nickname for her."

"And he is Batty. I mean his nickname is Batty. Because you know." She demonstrated by putting her index fingers at the sides of her head, just poking out to create the appearance of bat ears and wiggling her body slightly to bop her head about.

"How well do you two know each other?" The familiarity was palpable between them, so much so that Alex knew it had to have developed over years to reach this point.

Kara looked at Bruce mentally asking how much she could reveal. He nodded once and she knew that he would take it from here. She and Bruce may not have a telepathic link but they knew the other well, so they were always on the same page.

"Your sister helped me with key elements of the suit I wear," He indicated towards where it lay in pieces on the floor, "and from time to time provided me with devices to aid my crusade. Though at first neither of us knew it."

"That reminds me, I want to take another look at that mesh, I had to have made a mistake somewhere for it to have broken. I am pleased it has held this long though." She could see Bruce trying to tell her something but she was already lost in her mind as she felt the material beneath her fingers. She moved to her one bookcase and picked it up to move it aside. Behind it stood an open passageway, only large enough to squeeze through, that would descend to just below the basement. That was where her home lab was hidden, it had cost a fortune but she had found someone who specialised in doing these sort of things to buildings. She descended quickly enough only stopping when she reached the chair of her desk that stood in the corner of an immaculate white lab. She booted up the air-gapped computer there and retrieved the file that held the formula for the material. The actual assembly had been perfect but there was a problem with the formula she had never been able to figure out, causing it to degrade at a slow linear rate until it couldn't take the damage anymore. Maybe some of the knowledge she had gathered over the years could help her now. After what felt like minutes a hand gently grasped her shoulder, shocking her back to the real world.

"Alex?" She saw her sister look worried for some unknown reason, what could possibly have happened in the last few minutes for this type of reaction.

"Kara, when are you going to come up?" This confused the blonde more, why would she come up if she just started.

"What do you mean?"

"It has been five hours already, you still need to sleep to function."

"Sorry, must have lost track of time." She tried to deflect.

"You know it's more than that. The last time you were that disconnected from your senses you tuned out for five days. You promised to never get like that again." She had promised it then but never taken it too seriously. As long as Alex never found out, and she took great pains to make sure that would never happen, everything would be fine.

"Sorry, I'll come up now. I think I might have figured it out. What have you been doing for so long?"

"Oh Bruce and I were talking." Alex sing-songed glad that everything seemed better for the moment.

"About?" Kara tried to ignore the foreboding shudder in her spine.

"You." Kara went bright red at that.

Three weeks later Kara and Alex were standing at the finished building of their new scientific institute, were they were waiting for the mayor to finish making his opening speech at the podium. After what felt like an eternity he finally introduced Kara, somehow managing to sound misogynistic while doing it. Kara stood up and walked to the podium with a stance that exuded power. Normally she would fidget to expend nervous energy but today was about showing strength so she kept still as she started.

"As many of you attending today may know, four and a half weeks ago I along with my sister Alex Danvers started our own company. Danvers Incorporated. I am unafraid to admit that that idea had been born out of malice, a way to hurt someone I had held dear to me at the time. Luckily, I came to my senses soon after. I had let go of anger and as that happened I realised one thing. That though the idea had come from a dark place, it had been the right idea at the time. The right way forward for me. I carried through with the plan, to follow a path I had laid out for myself. To build a media empire worthy of the people in National City, the people in this world. I am thankful to say that today with the support of you, the great residents of National City and the world, that Danvers Incorporated is becoming one of the fastest growing online and offline media sources. Having amassed a mighty following in all our media related facets. So many thanks to all of you, the people, the supporters, the heroes." She paused to clap, allowing the public to join in. She spotted Lena a few rows back with large sunglasses and a stunning dress, barely covering the bite marks Kara had left on her recently. Her eyes drifted over the crowd until it reached the paraplegic section they had cordoned off. There sitting in her wheelchair was Barbara. The redhead looked as good as the last time Kara had seen her. Kara would make special effort today just to see her, she needed to. When the crowd settled down she continued her speech.

"But. And yes unfortunately there is going to be an interjection. I am not satisfied, not with what we have accomplished so far. So that is why I have asked all of you to join me here today. To witness the next step in the road Danvers Incorporated will take to expand and better our knowledge of this or any other world. To better life for all, to better life for you. So my friends I implore you witness this monumental moment as Alex Danvers, an amazing woman I have had the privilege of knowing a very long time, cuts the ribbon and officially open National City's greatest scientific institute." She finished with a large smile and applauded with the crowd as Alex came up to cut the ribbon.

Kara had given her a special pair of engraved golden scissors just to cut the red ribbon, like in the cartoons and movies. A bit cliché but they could still have fun. Alex smiled at her and cut the ribbon which caused the confetti cannons to shoot. The air was thick with multi-coloured paper shreds for a moment, so much so that it separated them from the public's view for a few seconds while they continued to thunder their praise at the sisters. Kara felt a little ping against her head and looked down to see a crushed bullet on the floor. It must have come from the public's side based on where it had struck her head, she shoved it under the podium with her foot and clapped away. When the confetti cleared she smiled at the public as if nothing had happened but searched the crowd for the possible shooter. She saw no one and as she couldn't react on it now, unless she wanted people to panic, she left it. She would retrieve it later on for analysis. She returned to the podium and said her final words.

"Welcome to the future! Welcome to Kalex!"

 **Hi. Sorry for the long wait but I was in the hospital. Fine now. I am a huge Batman fan but while writing this I wanted to illustrate their connection and somehow ended up with this.  
I'm going to try to explain my choices more in the future, a major one being differing personalities of the same individuals. I have always believed that people act differently in different groupings. For example, with someone with authority you may be well behaved, with friends you may be unruly, but with both it could be a combination.  
A few people commented for me to continue this. Thank you by the way and don't worry I am going to continue this. Currently there are a further four chapters that needs to be edited before release, I edit each chapter at least ten times which can take up to nine hours in total. And as I am a person with a busy life, it takes a while to fit it all in.**


	5. Chapter 5: Explain Now

"Miss Danvers, there is a reporter here from CatCo. Should I send them in?" Her assistant's voice crackled over the phone intercom with a derisive scoff from someone else following immediately after over the line.

"Yes, thank you Selene." She didn't even need to try and guess who it was, she knew that scoff like the back of her hand. Why the _reporter_ was here was a matter she could only speculate about, though not for too long. Without looking up she heard Cat stutter her steps as she entered the overheated room, the heat reminded her a little of her former residence and as it was a cold day in National City she could justify the intensity of her office environment. She continued to type and jot down notes until long after her office door had closed, just for some of the amusement Cat's annoyance would bring her, and then she still continued on until she could feel the glare she was receiving. One she was all too familiar with.

"Hello Cat." She looked at the other woman who was still standing and held the eye contact she was receiving, neither blonde blinking nor looking away. "Please do sit." The older blonde moved and seated herself on a chair across from the desk, her face impassive but her eyes full of emotions as Kara had come to know them. Now Kara was forced to angle her head downwards to look at the woman and inwardly realised for the first time the incredible height difference between them. When she used to work for Cat she always felt like they were the same height or barring that that she had to look up to Cat, this though, looking down felt so foreign and familiar at the same time. As if her body always knew to look down but her mind told her to look up.

"Kiera." Cat greeted back in a languorous drawl and the new CEO felt the familiar tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers, but decided to ignore it. The time for that was long past now. Her future held _more_ than that now.

"What can I do for you today, Kitty?" She smiled at the woman but her eyes held no emotion. Kara knew that the woman would see it and she knew it would irk her some. Using Kitty was also a way to show they were on equal footing here while simultaneously showing the shorter blonde two could play the same game. The game she had watched Cat play with everyone each day they had known each other and she had learnt how to play it very well just from watching. The clench in her former employers hands made the tension in the room that much more palpable.

"CatCo is doing an exclusive on the new up and coming CEO's of Danvers Incorporated." Well the blonde one actually as she seemed to be the figurehead. From her research so far it seemed Alex was more of an employee than an actual CEO, though she did also seem to be the head of the Science Department.

"Interview away." Kara gestured with her hand. "But first, why are you doing the interview? Why not one of your lackeys?" Cat would normally only do an interview with the highest of priority people, people that ruled countries or flew through the sky in a skirt, not that many of those interviews occurred anymore.

"My incompetent staff are all busy at the moment." That was a lie, she had wanted to do this for various reasons. Mainly to show Kara that there was no escape from Cat Grant, rightful queen of all media. She might also take this opportunity to try and knock her former assistant down a peg. Maybe make her nervous and flustered like she used to. That would take anyone down a peg, a big bad CEO becoming nervous and flustered. Besides Kara was an easy mark, how much could she have really changed?

"There is more but I'll wait till later to find out." Kara had known this woman long enough to know there was always more. She heard Cat scoff once more and the woman looked down at her crisp notepad. It was obviously a ploy to gain some power in the situation but Kara wouldn't even entertain that in this situation. It was time for Cat to learn there was a new master in their _still professional_ relationship. "We both know that you have all the questions memorised and that while there may be actual questions on that paper pad, you aren't actually even reading them. You're spending the time rehearsing whatever… let's go with devious, devious plan you have concocted." Kara could see and quite audibly hear Cat grinding her teeth together.

"Fine. Where are you from?" Obviously as this had started the day she saw the girls Curriculum Vitae Cat had extensively researched her erstwhile assistant over the two years they had known each other but she could never get anything on the younger blonde from before she was adopted by the Danvers. After was another story completely. She could get the records from school, universities, extra-curricular clubs and so on, some of those documents possibly gathered from outside the confines of the law but she had struggled to find something, anything really, that could enlighten her on who exactly the younger blonde was. Even the asinine adoption papers she had gotten didn't reveal anything she hadn't already known. It wasn't possible for someone like this to just exist, unless the girl had fallen out of the sky and that would just be ridiculous.

"Midvale, as you know."

"Originally, I mean." Cat was sure this would bring about some emotion, any really, but the younger blondes face remained impassive, her eyes never even flickering for a second. In fact the girl wasn't blinking at all. Had this always been the case? No it hadn't. Cat was sure she had seen the girl blink before, definitely flinch more than a few times and conceivably close her eyes to take a calming second a couple of times. So she had to have seen Kara blink, odd that she had never thought of something like this before. Maybe there was a different article lurking in that thought somewhere.

"My life started when I met the Danvers. I am from Midvale." It was true in a sense. While she may have been born on Krypton her Earth life had started when she met them. She had learnt the customs, the languages, the – _everything-_ that was required. She even had an earth birthday which she always celebrated with Alex, Eliza often and in recent years her friends. Of course she remembered Krypton, the life there, their celebrations and customs but most she had abandoned by now. What was the point in celebrating them? She would be alone in that regard, Clark was entirely human with the exception of his biology and that made her the only true last Kryptonian. Even if she did continue on with them, they would die with her or if she did spread them, they would inevitably fade from existence or be perverted into something else entirely. There was no point to be found in saving something already dead.

"Are you still close with them? Your adoptive mother, sister and father." It was a low blow even for her but she was running out of material she knew should trigger some emotional response. It was either this or assault the other blonde and the latter wouldn't be beneficent for her.

"Yes." Kara replied autonomously, not bothering to wonder how Cat could even think to be so cruel. She had seen it enough over the years, mostly when she was attending an interview with Cat and the woman was frustrated because she wasn't getting what she wanted from the person she was interviewing.

"Care to elaborate."

"No."

"What made you want to start a _media empire_ as you call it?" Cat scoffed out after a short slightly apologetic silence, needing to move past the barrier she had just placed. The notion of what Kara was doing is completely ridiculous in Cat's eyes, she won't be able to maintain what she has started. While her company may not fail in the near or far future, at some time or another she will eventually be usurped when her board members discover how incompetent, in the regards of running a company, she really is.

"As with each question so far you know the answer. In fact everyone who matters to us does, my family and _your son."_ Kara quelled the smugness rising in her from lashing back, it wasn't something to be proud of but she was as much a subject to nature as anyone else."If you would like to elaborate further for the public as to my reasons, then be my guest. Though it would be your own name you are ruining then, as I do believe I'm not the one that was in the wrong." Kara looked over the older blonde once to swiftly restudy her body language but found her eyes sticking to the single bead of sweat that had landed on Cat's shirt collar. Whether from the heat or excess of emotions she couldn't tell. She could probably estimate the probability of each cause from where the drop had originated along with- or her mind could turn to more _pleasing_ thoughts without her permission, which she would gladly have given.

Cat, extremely aggravated, frustrated and angered by this point, could see the other blonde focus intently on something by her shoulder and tried to spot what it was but then Kara started to smile. Smirk salaciously really, and her pupils darkened by a slight degree, almost imperceptibly if Cat hadn't known her for as long as she did already. "Is there something on my shirt?" She said it as snarky as possible trying to reign in some control she noticed she had lost since walking in. The nerve of this-

"Just thinking..." Kara felt her smile grow wider with each vividly flashing image, her mind turning each into an experience where she could imagine the sounds, smells and tastes. In the background of her mind she registered it wasn't the normal sunny smile she persistently bore and not even an emotionless one used on Cat or her board, it was one of desire and debauchery in mind, the type she had when it was just her and Lena. Flicking her eyes up again she made sure to maintain eye contact with Cat. "Just thinking about you. Pressed to that wall over there," She languidly pointed to the glass panes on either side of her office balcony overlooking the city, "held between it and my body. How black and pleasure filled your eyes would look as an orgasm overtook you from the fucking I was giving you. How your red kneaded breasts and pretty pink pebbled nipples would heave after each orgasm I gave you, one after the other. Nine for each life and never stopping to rest in between. Your moans and grunts against my lips as I ravished your mouth with my tongue, and finally how you scream my name like a worship for the entire city to hear. How eventually your legs would give out and I would have to hold you up against a wall, squeezing you between it and me while my fingers penetrated you, quick and rough just like I know you like it until you are too sore to even walk properly. What your cunt would taste like, my tongue going in and out of you as you orgasm all over my face." Kara finished her explicit recount by slowly sucking once on her own middle finger while staring Cat in the eye, the finger coming out with an audible pop as she forced a moan. Most of what she had said was what she had thought about but she left more of her own preferences out, there would be time to get Cat into that later. The thought of getting Cat into anything was enough to arouse her more. The new CEO watched as Cat battled to not blush and squirm in her seat, eventually she lost and she was fully blushing as red as Rao, Kara was sure she could also smell faint arousal in the air and it certainly wasn't from herself. Kara had never managed, or tried actually, to do this before to Cat, no when she was still the woman's assistant she was the one taking it constantly. The punishment, the humiliation and she would be lying if she said it didn't affect her in a good way but those days were in the past. So she was revelling in this turned table as a new smirk graced her face. Proud and dirty.

"Now if you want to write an article that's fine but you already have all the information you need," Kara dropped her voice low for the next part, "and I can think of so many other wonderfully… _delicious…_ things for us to do with this time." The younger blonde licked her lips once and watched the other woman eyes dilate more than they already had. Standing up she sauntered slowly to reach the other side of her desk.

"N-no, no. T-that w-will be fine thanks. I mean thank you." Cat stammered through her haze as she got up at seeing Kara almost halfway around her desk, nearly tripping over the handbag she had placed next to her earlier. She all but sprinted to the door, impressive since she was wearing high heels, only stopping her escape when a hand other than her own gripped the handle. She turned to see Kara standing barely a hairs breadth away from her, so close that even a single breath would meld their bodies together, trapping Cat between the door and the taller blonde's body as Kara's other hand settled next to her head on the other door of the double doors. The younger woman's hot breathe caressed her lips in small puffs, causing her traitorous eyelids to want to flutter shut, and those blue eyes like the depth of the oceans looking at her with such lust and desire. If she didn't leave now she doubted she would leave with unwrinkled clothes or hair that wasn't mussed.

"Maybe next time then, Kitty." Kara leaned in with an evil smirk and kissed her cheek. Cat could feel herself going redder in the face and turned to leave the moment the younger blonde opened the door for her. Just before she could step through she felt two fingers pinch her ass. She nearly yelped and rushed her hand to the area that now tingled so… _delectably_. 'Fuck!' Cat thought and hated herself for that feeling. She almost started running again but outside of that room she still had a public perception to maintain, though her heated face would probably ruin that for her rest of the day. She watched as the people in the building eyed her, a cornucopia of emotions on each of their faces. Some she would hazard to guess looked irritated at her presence, some confused or suspicious and a few actually looked jealous. She sighed in relief when she finally reached her car and the driver closed the door. Whatever had happened up there had affected her deeply but she didn't understand why nor did she really want to, but it was needed to. Taking a sip of whiskey, which she secretly kept in the car without anyone's knowledge for the days she needed it, straight from the bottle she began to work through her thought and feelings. Her thoughts were safe in comparison to the maelstrom of feelings swirling during her frame. She could feel herself throbbing in obvious need but why now she wanted to know. Yes she had developed an attraction to Kara's physique but that was it. It had also never caused this much of a reaction. The only reason she could think was feasible was that Kara had just been so much _more_ up there, had given so much more with such utter confidence and it set Cat on fire. She was now positive that if she hadn't had left, things would have devolved rapidly and some of those words Kara had uttered would have come true.

Kara moved back to behind her desk, pleased with herself from what she had just wreaked on her former employer. She had seen her own desire mirrored in those eyes but that Cat had ran away was no surprise, for all that the older woman said and did she was still scared at times. Not that it mattered, Cat would be back eventually. She would always be back eventually and that was how Kara knew she could eventually do what she does with Lena with Cat as well. In time she would and Cat will belong to her.

Moving back to the files she had been reading and making notes in, she reread for the third time how Barbara Gordon had been in a motorcycle accident, she didn't even own one, and had broken her spine. Kara didn't know the reason behind Bruce and Jim faking what had happened to her. The medical report listed that her T-8 vertebrae disc had completely separated from the T-9 vertebrae disc and while they were able to restore the spine to its former shape and leave her without any further complications, she was paralysed from the waist down. For the rest of her life, no hope of ever walking or even feeling her legs again. For Kara, someone who had known Barbara before, it was so much more intense to have this knowledge. Barbara had been so full of life, both in her day job and night gig. She had loved every part of life and now? Now she was confined to a chair with wheels because of some green haired psycho with a gun.

She grabbed a paper from her bottom drawer and a pencil along with it. She started to sketch, rudimentary at the very most, designs and changed it to fit where needed. She would do anything for that redhead after all, she was so focused she didn't even register the familiar ringing in her ears. She only stopped when the intercom on her office phone went off again and she happened to glance at her digital clock. Four hours… Four hours had gone by and she hadn't even noticed. Shit.

"Miss Danvers, there is a woman named Barbara Gordon here. Should I bring her in?"

"Yes. Thank you Selene."

Kara gathered all the information on her desk and neatly packed them away in her top drawer, which she locked. She stood up and straightened the invisible wrinkles on her dress, a nervous tick which came from _before_. Kara was always nervous when Barbara came around, probably from when they used to date. She ambled to the door and watched as it swung open, her assistant stepping in and to the side to allow someone through. Barbara rolled in with a pleasant look on her face but the years Kara had known her taught the blonde to be able to see the real emotions present. Now all she saw was mild irritation at best. When the door closed Kara looked at her friend and smiled.

"Sorry about Selene. She doesn't know how hard headed you are."

"Will just have to beat it into her then." Barbara smiled at her and for once Kara knew what it felt like when she herself smiled at other people. It was good to see that Barbara was still so full of live.

"I preferred if you left that to the _rats_ in Gotham." She joked back.

"Yeah well, as entertaining as it would be to see their faces as Batgirl rolls up to them in a wheelchair and kicks the shit out of them, Alfred insist that it is no place for me." Barbara felt a tinge of sadness but she had gotten over the fact that she was paralysed. For the rest of her life. Never to again to be able to feel or move her own leg or feet or toes… Okay so maybe she wasn't entirely over it but at least she was trying to remain positive.

"Oh I can imagine." She pulled up her nose and used her best British accent. It was admittedly terrible and Alfred would have scolded her on the spot for the horrendous impersonation. "Miss Gordon, what do you think you are doing!? No, you can't go out patrolling in a modified wheelchair. I don't care if it can climb walls, predict the future and cook a full main course with side dishes while turning into a suit of armour. It is no place for you. Yes that is why. No, I am just looking out for you. I don't know why Master Wayne thinks I can control these _children_ , they are just as hard headed as he is." She finally stopped because Barbara was laughing too loudly to hear anymore and it caused her lose control of her own loud laughter. When it died down Barbara had to wipe tears from her face.

"I can actually see him in you when you do that. And the wheelchair ideas aren't half bad. Think you can make it?" She smiled so brightly again at the blonde that Kara lost her breath for a moment and she was sure her heart skipped a beat.

"For you? Anything." She smiled down at her friend and walked over pulling her into a hug that was reciprocated immediately without thought. Barbara wrapping her arms around Kara's neck, and Kara's around her waist. "Hold tight." She whispered past a curtain of red hair. Barbara squealed in glee as Kara easily picked her up.

"Kara! Put me down!" She tried to scold but the happiness of just being out of that damned chair even if for a few seconds was overwhelming. The fact that most had to grip tightly to her when they lifted her, often leaving her sore, whereas Kara's touch was gentle and light, did not escape her notice. It almost felt like standing again, hugging her friend again without them having to bend down and seeing those pitying looks that most tried to hide or blatantly showed. So far the only people that she had never seen looking at her like that was Batman, the Robins and Kara.

"Can't do that. You seem way too happy." It was true and Kara could see it in those eyes when she pulled her head back a little. "How about we do something that I can guarantee you doesn't require special ramps or parking or even the use of a person's legs. Something other people have done, sort of, and they were unable to use their limbs, something we have done before.

"And what would that be?" She couldn't think of anything in National City that matched that description but Kara had never lied to her, at least she didn't think so. She looked at the blonde with such joy, not bothering to guard her emotions, that she was sure Kara would stop breathing any second.

"You know when we were dating. That thing we would go do, the one you loved so much that the one time I was there you made me ignore work just so that we could do it for as long as possible." Kara looked at the adoration and joy that flowed through the redhead's eyes as the realisation occurred to her.

Barbara nodded her head almost violently causing her curls to bounce before resting her head in the crook of Kara's neck. She held just a little tighter and felt as the blonde walked out her office. The cool breeze this high making her flesh prickle a little. She breathed deeply through her nose and took in Kara's natural smell. The blonde had always refused to wear anything that changed smell but always seemed to smell nice regardless. She smelt so much like spring and warmth that Barbara just wanted to burrow in further, surround herself in the heat Kara emitted. She had actually missed this since the last time they saw each other, just being in the blonde's arms and smelling her. It was such a simple thing she had taken for granted and back then… back then they had both been stupid.

Kara took off, slow and gentle, like always when Barbara was in her arms. The routines and habits she hadn't used for years were now coming back to her like they had never been abandoned. She flew up for a while until no one would be able to make out two people floating in the air and then settled to be the bottom and she slowly drifted away from her building with Barbara on top. Just like old times minus the building she owned. She felt the redhead mumble something and listened as she repeated.

"I've missed this. I didn't even know it but I missed this. Being in your arms, so high and looking down. It feels amazing to do this again."

"It does. You know, you're the only one I have ever done this with. Flying with other people I have obviously done but just this drifting in the sky with someone in my arms. Only with you."

"That is really sappy… but appreciated. At least I can say that I have only ever done this with you also."

"Very funny." Kara knew her own smile was betraying her deadpanned tone.

"It is." She felt satisfied leaving the conversation there and buried herself deeper into the flying woman. Just like old times.

Kara floated around a while more but eventually they had to return. Most likely before someone tried to find her in her office and only found an empty wheelchair and a pair of heels on the balcony. She briefly wondered what conclusions would have been drawn in that situation. She turned to head to her building and flew a little faster, not enough to rouse the sleeping redhead who was snoring as if she was a rabbit trying to growl. When they landed she laid the erstwhile Batgirl on her couch and retrieved a blanket and pillow from the cabinet stand next to it. She carefully positioned the items and left her friend to sleep.

Walking out of her office she was met by her Selene's confused face before she explained that Barbara had fallen asleep. Not where but just that she did. She also sent her assistant to get them both food, something healthy for their guest and her usual. The woman nodded and left as soon as Kara was in her office. Kara unlocked her drawer and pulled out the file she was working on. Seventeen minutes later when her office door opened and her assistant walked in, avoiding to knock because of the sleeping redhead, Kara was busy writing out long complicated formulas on her office wall with a large permanent marker. The office wall that had very expensive paint on it. But then again money didn't matter to her boss not when it came to family and friends. Selene placed the food on the table and left silently, knowing her boss was too focussed to actually realise that there was someone there.

Kara did however come back to reality when she heard someone groggily call her name. Barbara was calling her, lying on the couch propped onto her side with her head resting on her one arm, her hair draped over whatever it could reach. Kara threw away the marker and walked to her, sitting near her waist were the redhead was scooted further in to make space.

"Hey. Nice nap?"

"Lovely thanks. Should have known it would happen. Always did before."

"Doesn't matter, you always did look so content when you sleep."

"You watch me when I sleep?" Barbara teased but was surprised when the blonde didn't blush, at all. Kara had really changed since the last time they saw each other, which seeing as it had been years made sense but left Barbara a little sad. What had happened had caused that.

"Sometimes, not my fault you're so beautiful." Kara saw that smile again and felt her eyes being blinded. "Want some food?"

"Yes please. I'm starving, as long it isn't that garbage you call food, then I'd rather starve. Honestly, how you don't have clogged arteries by now is beyond me. Alien or not." She scooted into a sitting position, her useless legs outstretched.

"Yeah well, what can we do? And looks like you got a nice healthy salad. Suits you, rabbit food for the girl who snores like a rabbit."

"I do not snore!" She wore an indignant look and at the raised eyebrow she got back, she crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine, maybe I snore. A little."

"It's cute really." Kara passed over the salad and took her own food with.

"Can we please talk about something other than my snoring?" Which outside of this room she would still deny vehemently.

"Just pick a subject."

"What's that on the wall? You were pretty focussed on it. Looks like some type of complex math combined with biology."

Kara looked at the wall behind her, her equations and short hand notes open for the world to see. She wouldn't actually say what it is, yet. Not until it was done and she knew it was complete and functioning. She wouldn't get someone's hopes up just to see it destroyed. Especially not this girls. She would do anything for Barbara and while they may not be dating or with each other, she was beyond special. For so many reasons the redhead held a large part of the blonde's heart and would always.

"Just a project." Kara could see Barbara want to protest that it was more but thankfully she left it there.

Kara was at home, in her lab, when the doorbell rang. She sped up and sealed her lab by putting the book case back. She walked to the door and opened it to find her sister with one of the biggest grins she had ever seen on the normally stoic face. In her hand was a rather expensive looking bottle of champagne and two elegant glasses that shined like diamonds. She moved aside and Alex practically skipped to her kitchen. Very few things in life could surprise her. She had known Alex worked for a secret organisation before Alex told her, she had known Hank Henshaw was actually a Martian and she had known that eventually something would happen that would expose her and her powers to the world. But this, an Alex who looked high on life itself and like she was about to float away, she could never have guessed or anticipated, not after all these years.

"Alex?" She hated that she sounded so nervous but she was, this was unfamiliar ground unfortunately. Hopefully in the future this would become much more the norm for her sister.

"You would never believe what I did today." Kara thought of every possible thing that Alex could have done today now that she had left the DEO, today was the first day she wasn't actually even on standby, and started working at Kalex full time. Nothing came to mind that would cause this strong of a reaction though.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I wasn't called out to fight an alien or to get shot at or anything. I had an entire day in the lab researching whatever the hell I wanted." She was sure at some point she would miss the fighting but not today. "I already started on research for inter-universal travel within the assumption that the multiverse theory is plausible, if I keep going at this rate I'll be done in no time." Alex was now actually, literally, jumping up and down from excitement. "And even better, Susie brought me lunch and we had a nice normal non alien non DEO talk." Kara could see the dopiest of grins on the brunette's face and she was sure if this was a cartoon that the woman's eyes would have morphed into beating love hearts.

"That's good. That's great actually." She beamed at her older sister. "But does it really need to be celebrated?" She said eyeing the water droplet drenched bottle.

"No, this is for another reason." Kara wasn't sure if Alex would ever stop smiling and as amazing as it was to see it, it was freaking her out a little now. "This is to celebrate everything you have accomplished in the last almost two months."

"You mean us." Kara saw the brunette roll her eyes but not comment about it. They had had this argument once before and neither wanted a repeat of that. Kara was adamant that they did it together while Alex was firm that it was all Kara, the argument had ended with a her high heel stuck in her office wall, at least she wasn't the one that ended up putting it there. Alex popped the bottle and poured two glasses. Clinking their glasses they both took a large gulp of it and thought of the recent successes in their lives. "While you're here do you think you could take a look at something?" The blonde started after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

Kara explained as she went and led her sister down to the lab. On the computer screen was a three dimensional model of the device rotating on a set of invisible axis, she hoped to start construction on it within the next few days. "It's still rudimentary." Kara could swear she felt Alex roll her eyes. "But with your background in both human and alien physiology you should be able to say whether it would theoretically work.

"You mean the exact same background you have?" Her sister momentarily turned to her frowning before resuming her analysis. "You have never been nervous about your work, what's going on?" Alex was still staring at the screen and formulas plastered around it but the concerned tone was evident.

"It's for someone special, I need to have it perfect."

It had taken Kara another few days to complete the device and then three weeks before she found a patient willing to try out the device. The criteria for it wasn't so specific, just anyone who was paralysed from the waist down, as the device was made to function in a general sense. Most either turned her away from fear of the unknown or anger that she thought they were broken. Truly she didn't think that but she wanted to help Barbara, so these other insignificant worms could yell and hurl insults at her all they wanted but it didn't bother her. The patient that was the first to be willing to try it was a little six year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her parents had been a little wary at the start but agreed with hope of what could be. The child had sustained her spinal break in almost the exact same way as Barbara, the main difference being that she was run over by a car and not shot. It was a miracle she was alive at all if what Kara had read in her medical and accident file was correct.

"You ready, Allie?" Kara smiled down at the brave little girl lying on the operating table. She was met with a thumbs up and a huge smile under the mask that was in the process of knocking her out. As soon as she was under and given everything she needed by the staff Kara had brought along, each the best in their respective field, the operation began.

Five days later Kara was sitting just outside of the hospital room that had housed six year old Allie for close to a year, her hands together and her forehead resting on them. She was crying at the turn of events, her damn emotions heightened from the stress of these last few days. Kara could hear the little girl's mother crying with everything she had while she attempted in vain to pack up. The father had tried to sooth her but hadn't been successful, his own tears just worsening the situation. Kara could hear the mother throw all of the girl's possessions into a box, not bothering to sort out what each item was. The nurses and doctors that walked by gave her funny looks, ones she hadn't even bothered to try and decipher. The public would go crazy when they heard about what had happened to Allie. Five days. That had been all it had taken to prove that the device worked. Kara wiped away a few remaining tears before Allie came rolling up in a wheelchair with a nurse pushing her.

"Kara! They did more test and I had some exercise! They say I'll be able to start trying to walk properly with a stick by the end of the season!" Allie looked ready to jump up and down there and even though she could, sort of now, she understood that her leg muscles had atrophied. So she would be in physical rehabilitation until it was no longer needed. The device worked and a little girl could walk again. The public would go crazy and her company's profit would dramatically increase with every shareholder gaining massive amounts from it. Her own money would go into the company again to ensure that the device could be made and supplied to hospitals at as low a price she could go without angering the board. She was certain some would want the price to remain high but she would put the fear of God, or her, into them before she let that happen.

"That's great Allie, I'm so glad." She said with her own beaming smile though she was certain tears were flowing again. Just like this little girl's parents she was crying from pure joy. Their joy was that Allie would be able to use her legs again and hers, well hers was that Barbara would be able to use her legs again. The nurse left, content to leave her with the blonde who had given the little girl the use of her legs again, and Kara pulled Allie onto her lap.

"Why are you crying? Are you not happy?" Allie was so little and innocent still, she would later learn that emotions were complex and some cried from happiness while others laughed from sadness. Emotions were complicated and stupid but Allie's frown was too adorable to taint with truth now.

"I am so happy, so, so happy. I did this because I have a friend just like you. And now she'll be able to walk again just like you."

"That's good. She must be a great friend for you to do this."

"She's a very special friend, the most special."

"Does that mean you love her?"

"Why do you ask that?" Kara was curious and slightly taken a back at the perceptiveness from the girl in her lap.

"I saw two girls holding hands once and asked mommy why they were holding hands. My mommy said that some people have special friends, like how daddy is hers, and just because their two girls or boys that they still have the same love. That no matter what, love is love and it isn't less because it's not a boy and girl. So do you love her?"

Kara was happily surprised with how mature Allie's point of view had been on the subject and she knew the answer straight away. "Yes… but not in that way but also not as a friend."

"Then how?" Allie's eyebrows were scrunched together as she tried to think of the possibilities, a crinkle forming in the middle of her forehead.

"In a way so special, you'll only know when you have it."

She held Allie close for a moment using the little girl's presence to comfort herself and then put her back into the soon to be unused wheelchair. Kara pushed her into the room and both parents smiles lit up seeing their daughter. The mother rushed and hugged her daughter again, not looking like she would ever let go. Kara opened her laptop case and pulled out a few documents, leading the father to one side of the room to speak privately as the little girl screamed in delight from a barrage of kisses.

"Thank you so much Miss Danvers, I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you."

"Not necessary. There are a few forms I would like you to sign, the first one is a non-disclosure agreement. Basically it will legally bind you to not be able to tell anyone about this, the only difference is this one has a year limit. After one year from the day you sign it, you will be able to speak about what has happened here if you so choose." She could see he's confused expression and pre-emptively answered his question. "Sir, what we did here, while amazing, is still technically illegal. Only on my part. This is just to ensure I can complete my work before anyone might try to stop it."

Hearing her reasoning the man had almost signed immediately, just stopping long enough to remember he was in fact a lawyer and needed to make sure there was nothing untoward in the contract. After the doctor had left, officially discharging the six year old, Kara watched from behind the wheelchair at the front entrance of the hospital as Allie manoeuvred out of it and toddled to the car, vehement in her opinion that she could, with her mother close enough to catch her if she might fall. When the car drove away Kara returned the enthusiastic wave from the little girl. She pulled out her phone and called Barbara.

"Kara, can't talk now. In class." Came the loud whisper over the phone.

"Office. As soon as possible."

Kara sat on her desk and swung her legs, until Barbara rolled in. Selene not opening the door this time at least. Briefly the blonde wondered if she should check her PA for bruises, the redhead did always love to leave bruises, if possible. Barbara sat there and looked at her expectantly but Kara refused to meet the redhead's eyes.

"Kara, what's going on?" Kara felt herself breathe deeply.

"I made something. Something I want to put in you." Kara realised her word choice, blushed and rushed to edify. "I made a device, a device that could help you. Only if you want though."

"Well I'll be able to tell you if you would tell me what this _device_ is and does."

"Do you want to walk again?" She could see the immediate anger forming in the redhead's eyes.

"Explain. Now."


	6. Chapter 6: It felt right

"Explain. Now." Barbara ground out. She didn't mean to become instantly so full of rage at the blonde in that moment but she had heard this enough times for it to become an automatic reaction. Con-artists, hustlers and idiots that thought she would be an easy target to sell some miracle cure to while she had searched for an actual miracle. But this was Kara, her friend Kara who had never lied to her and would never try and falsely get her hopes up. She knew this but the anger was still there, clouding her thoughts and making her react without logic. She watched Kara draw a deep breathe to start her explanation but-

"Miss Danvers. There is a reporter from CatCo insisting to see you immediately. She refuses to believe you are actually in a meeting." Selene's voice came out of the intercom on her office phone. Selene would only interrupt a meeting if it was next to impossible for any other solution to be found so Kara knew that Cat would be storming in in a few seconds, only Cat would be so brazen. Both the blonde and the redhead could hear the phone thud and Selene speaking loudly as her voice moved away from the receiver, "Miss, she is in a meeting. You can't just go in there!"

Kara rolled her eyes and used some speed to write a letter for Barbara with everything she wanted to say, it may upset the redhead more than a talk but she couldn't wait and risk losing her. She knew Cat well enough to know she wasn't above disrupting a meeting and forcing the other participant to leave, Kara had seen it enough times while she had worked for the shorter blonde for it to not become a surprise. She would have to punish Cat for this somehow, let the woman know she couldn't just come and go as she pleased. Before turning back to face the very angry redhead Kara caught a glimpse of the small black box on her table, the Research and Development team from Kalex had sent it to her. It was actually a camera that recorded videos and photos with the highest definition currently possible in a complete three-hundred and sixty degree holographic view. It was on at the moment as it had malfunctioned and there was no physical off button, which she was trying to fix before Barbara had arrived.

"Sorry Barbara, please read this letter. It explains everything." Kara was looking into those angry blue eyes and just for a second she saw hurt in them but the redhead simmered down and looked at the letter. The look she gave dripped venom and Kara was sure the letter would fear for its life if it had any conscience thought. She placed the letter on the redheads lap when Barbara made no move to take it and briefly thought of placing a kiss on the redhead's forehead, just to show she meant no harm. Kara saw Barbara lift the letter, her hands still trembling, and after a pensive moment rip it in half and return it to her.

"No, this is a conversation to be had. I'll be back in an hour." She turned herself and rolled to the door which a blonde woman was opening. Selene was standing behind the blonde looking at a loss at what to do in this situation, so Barbara took some pity on her mostly because she needed to blow off steam, "Come Selene. Tell me are you with anyone at the moment?" Kara could hear Barbara ask as she rolled away with her confused and apologetic looking assistant.

"What do you want Cat?" Kara made no attempt to hide her burning ire from the older woman, her words barely not being screamed. She needed to calm down fast but found it unusually difficult.

"Interview." Cat ground out through her own frustrations, "A nurse came to me and said you, as in only you and not your company, cured a little girl. That you made her walk again when she had no chance to ever again. Performed the surgery and everything. Any comment?" Cat growled at the younger woman. If this was true she would be forced to write an article about Kara, praising her. It would be just her luck that she would make it clear to her staff that anything Kara related was hers and then the young blonde would go out and be a success and saint. Fucking philanthropists. She could imagine now already how the public would react to this news. Praising her for her work, for her very being. Equating her to the second coming. Wondering what miracle she would next perform.

"No comment. And for our personal record if you ever interrupt my meetings again you will be punished severely." Kara said staring into the shorter woman's eyes. Asserting the dominance she felt she had over Cat but seeing the very same look directed at her. The glares held for what felt like days until Cat looked away just for a split second and _lost._

"Oh, so scared darling. I can take any punishment you can dole out." Cat huffed out with as much sarcasm as possible, not believing the other blonde for a second. She needed a way to distract the blonde from realising Cat had lost their staring match, there was no way in hell she would allow herself to be usurped any further by a-

"I'm so pleased you phrased it like that. Care to put that to the test..." Kara challenged with a smirk, her anger slipping into more of an angry desire. She knew Cat wouldn't be able to resist a challenge, not now that she had already lost twice and felt the shifting power dynamics. Today Kara would fulfil one of her own personal whims of Cat, while showing the shorter blonde who exactly held the power in their evolving relationship from now on. "Kitty?" She delivered as condescendingly as possible, hitting the final nail into Cat's coffin.

"Only if you are prepared to lose." Kara took that as her consent and moved to sit on the couch, signalling the other woman to follow, which she did with a huff. Sitting down on the edge of the black couch so that her legs were almost completely off she talked just before Cat could sit next to her.

"No, no. Your punishment will be here." She pointed to her lap. She could see Cat roll her eyes and move to sit on her lap, with much annoyance visible, which she again denied. "No, lie across my lap. Front facing down. You're going to be spanked for your bad behaviour, Kitty." That struck a brief flicker of shock and something else, mild fear possibly, onto Cat's features but was quickly demolished to make room for determination and smugness. Kara noticed that Cat was surprisingly light on her legs, not like Lena. Not that Lena was heavy, she was just _more_ in a sense. "Firstly, lift your ass a bit more into the air." She moved her right hand to guide Cat into a better positioning, tucking her legs further in to scoot her fleshy derrière further up. "Hands flat on the floor, head down, don't try to straighten and most importantly what is your safe word?" She was under no delusions that Cat was oblivious to anything that was happening, she had gotten to know Cat well in those two years and while she knew Cat had never even thought of doing this she was certain the shorter blonde would enjoy it, perhaps even revel in it after some time.

Cat thought for a moment about the situation at hand. She knew that this was a form of BDSM, having researched it for an unpublished article, and she knew that she had given her consent already, both verbally and physically by lying on the woman's lap. Though she knew of this she had never attempted it before or did she really even have an inclination to want to attempt it. It wasn't her type of thing but here she was and now she needed a word or words. "Good job, Kara." Cat said as contemptuously as she could while resting on someone's lap. She felt proud of herself for picking that phrase, it was one she always withheld from everyone and from the taller blonde more so. Not once in the two years they had known each other had she said those words and meant it with the appropriate context. Needless to say Kara rolled her eyes.

Moving a hand along Cat's back she used her nails to stroke her spine, tiny little shivers jolting out from the older blonde. "Fine then, how about forty five slaps? One for every year of your life so far." She saw Cat about to argue that she was younger but knew it would be a lie. "Forty five slaps for my Kitty." She emphasized it by taking her nail to just the beginning of Cat's bum which she was sure had caused a jilted breath. Cat huffed and nodded once, moving her fingers to the waistband on the jeans Kara paused only long enough for ascertain consent, "I have to move your jeans, just enough to show your bum, otherwise the little metal bits will cut into you." Her eyes resting on the metal rivets pointing in various directions due to the curved rear they rested on.

"If you must." Kara was sure it was meant to be said in some bored or contemptuous tone but the fear, arousal and anticipation had the words being spewed out. Sliding them down Kara watched as goose bumps were revealed on Cat's exposed bottom, only stopping when the clothing had created a perfect window of soon to be spanked rump. The woman's anticipation was evident from her faster breathing and tensing muscles. Using her hand she massaged both cheeks of Cat's rear, each cheek divided only by a wedged black satin string of cheekies, to get a better flow of blood, wanting this to be pleasurable for them both.

Leaving with a pressured flick to the bottom, causing a small gasp, Kara lifted her right hand and brought it down swiftly, taking great care to make sure it was just the right amount of pain, not too much or too little. It was softer than she normally would use but this was Cat's first time so a gradual increase in strength was the way to go. Cat let out an indignant yelp and jumped a little as she struggled for air. "Breathe my Kitty, you need to breathe." Pausing for a few moments to stroke the other blonde's back she only started after she had felt Cat take in large amounts of air before expelling them repetitively. "Good Kitty, do you want to go on?" She saw the nod being accompanied by a heavy blush. "Can my Kitty count for me?" She said it more as a command rather than question but Cat still nodded before saying one.

Bringing her hand up and down again to the other cheek the sound of flesh on flesh resonated around the room as Cat shook, still doing her due by counting after another pant. Again Kara brought her hand up and down again, alternating between cheeks, hand shapes and intensities as she went. Cat seemed to enjoy both deep dull and sharp stinging pains, writhing after each smack and panting continuously.

After the tenth hit Kara paused momentarily to allow Cat a moment of peaceful sobbing. "My Kitty, you need to learn your lesson." Again she smacked another cheek, both red and inflamed by now. Going a little faster she felt her own sex clench, the unavoidable conditioning of spanking someone and fucking them afterwards having been ingrained into her mind but she wouldn't be having sex with Cat, not just yet. Another slap left the cheeks formerly under her hand jiggling with their deep red colour omnisciently present. As they continued the sounds of crying, panting and spanks filling her spacious office. She continued to spank the older woman and as they reached forty Cat sobbing had died down to snivelling.

"Forty five." Cat said through a meagre snivel. She didn't understand what just happened. The first hit had left her incredibly embarrassed. She was a grown woman that had just let herself be spanked by someone, but not just someone, by Kara her former assistant and now media rival. A person she definitely shouldn't have allowed to do so just out of principle. She had cried from being spanked, in twenty years she hadn't cried, not even when she was divorcing Carters father or the first time Carter had been diagnosed but this blonde had made her sob from a spanking. Then there was the fact that by the tenth spank her sex had been throbbing wildly from pleasure and by the thirtieth she was ready to do just about anything to feel sexual release at the hands of her spanker. She was so confused by all of this, the humiliation and shame she felt only serving to turn her on more. Her head was swimming and she felt like crying again.

"There, there. We're done now. You don't have to cry anymore." Kara tutted as she stroked Cats blonde hair. Pulling her up so the woman was curled up in her arms, careful to not let Cat's bottom come into contact with anything, she continued to provide comfort and reassurance. Her hand carding through the soft blonde curls possessively but still gentle as she left a few kisses on the woman's temple. "See it wasn't so bad and we learnt our lesson right?" She felt a nod in the hollow of her neck. "Come on Kitty, say the words."

"Don't interrupt your meetings."

"Such a good Kitty. My good Kitty." She never stopped stroking until Cat fell asleep. Her own high from the endorphin rush had worn off and she felt a minutely guilty that she had sprung this so quickly on the other woman without better preparing her but that guilt was lost under the pleasure she had felt at accomplishing it. Kara stood cradling Cat like a baby and walked through her office door, after managing to readjust her jeans into their original position, and past Selene's empty desk, past the broom closet that had loud banging noises coming from it and into the elevator. It was easy enough to spot Cat's driver once she was on the street and she walked to him with an awkward wave from beneath the sleeping blonde.

"Hey Frank. Do you mind taking her home? She's exhausted."

"Anything for you and her, Miss Danvers."

"Thanks Frank, and to you it's always Kara."

"Yes Miss Danvers." He said with his own smile. _Same old Frank_ she thought.

Kara returned to her office floor to find Selene sitting at her own desk blushing heavily, looking dishevelled and droopy from exhaustion where she leaned against one arm. Barbara on the other hand looked extremely smug with herself as she waited in Kara's office. She looked no worse for wear but had obviously had a big rush in the last few minutes.

"Pleased with yourself?"

"Very and not like you can complain, I heard crying coming from here." Barbara retorted with a big grin and studied the blonde. She had a similar look in the eyes, as if she had just had an incredible high. "Plus I did say I would beat it into her."

"Yes but I thought you meant the other type of beating, the one leaving _rats_ in hospitals. And in a broom closet, really?" She thought Barbara was at least a bit classier.

"Desperate times and not everyone can afford their own building with a private office. Now enough stalling. What do you mean do I want to walk again?"

"Exactly what the question I'm asking means. I made a device, one that connects to your spine and forms synthetic connections across the break. I insert it near where the break is and it start to work, connecting your upper and lower spine again. It will never have to be replaced as it uses some of the excess energy human bodies naturally produce to power itself. Essentially it will allow your brain to talk to your legs again without the risk of it failing or damaging your health. Then after a few months of physical therapy you'll be able to walk like you used. It works Barbs. I've seen it work, there was this little girl. She was run over by a car and has the same exact injury you have. She can walk now, she should be able to run in a few weeks. In a year she'll have forgotten what it felt like to not be able to even feel her legs." Standing there she studied the redhead, watching the internal deliberation play out across her face as she waited.

"Do you think I need this?" Barbara hated that her voice was so small but Kara was special to her and if Kara thought she was broken as she is now, then she would fall into that hole again. This time though she probably wouldn't be able to claw her way out.

Kara moved forward and sat on the redheads lap, cupping her cheek and holding her eyes with her own as she spoke the undeniable truth, "You are perfect anyway you are. You, Barbara Gordon, always have been and always will be."

"Then let's do it." Kara could see that steely determination in the redhead's eyes, there was no turning back now and she felt grateful that someone had so much faith in her. It was rare with what she could do, even she doubted herself sometimes. Afraid her control might just slip, be it physical or mental, and someone would be hurt. Because if her control did slip then that would be the inevitable result.

"I'll arrange the in-house operation for whenever you want, I at least need a day to get the team together and all the supplies."

Almost two hours later worth of phone calls later and deals she had reacquired the original team that had helped her with Allie. They were there for the first operation so they were better versed in the procedure and as they had already signed the non-disclosure agreements she wouldn't need to worry about it again. The short break she had just started was interrupted by her office phone ringing. She groaned, she seriously didn't want to put that monster next to her ear for at least another five minutes but someone was calling and she felt that ever present curiosity urging her to pick it up.

"Kara Danvers."

"Kara, its Winn." Kara couldn't help but think Winn sounded freaked out. At least know she knew why Selene hadn't told her first who it was. She had made clear to her PA in no uncertain terms that there were people she immediately put through to her Kara.

"What's wrong?" There could possibly be an attack or someone was in danger, but she would have heard it by now. Or at least of it.

"Nothing. Well I don't know. Not really. It's Cat. She got here a while ago after her interview with you and-" Kara should have suspected Cat would go back to work but how did Winn know that Cat had been to see her.

"Winn, how do you know she was here?"

"She made sure everyone in the building knows that anything to do with you she will handle personally." Kara smirked over the phone. "Why? Never mind, that's not what's important. She's in her office now and she's in a bad mood. Worse than usual. And she like tries to sit down every now and then but then immediately jumps up again only to blush worse than you do. Then it's like she forgets she does it only for it to happen again. She's getting angrier the whole time and she has these looks where she looks like she's trying to figure something out but can't. Please, we need your help." He panted as he finished his verbal vomiting. "Fuck! She almost saw me."

"I'm on my way." She would have to see this for herself, maybe reassure the woman again. Aftercare is always an important part when building this type relationship. She had done it with Lena so many times in the past few weeks that it was only fair she made sure Cat was alright. Calling her driver she made sure he was in front of the building and she told Selene she would be out for an hour or so.

Cat went to sit on her chair, the moment her rear touched the soft material it started to tingle again. She could almost not believe she had no pain left there after being spanked but it left her with a larger problem. She kept forgetting that she can't sit because every time she did her rear would tingle in excitement and her arousal would build instantly to painful levels. So she would stand and squirm while trying not to think about the younger blonde and that caused her to forget to not to sit. Now she was trapped in a vicious cycle. She wasn't stupid, she knew the people in her office had noticed her blushing furiously each time of an incident but she hoped that any fear she had instilled in them in the past would keep them at bay. She wouldn't be able to handle any of them trying to be helpful now much less one trying to contact Kara to find out what happened.

She could also feel her own anger build, not at her employees but at herself. She still could not understand why it had affected her so much. Why she had enjoyed it so much even when she felt embarrassed and humiliated, or when there was pain. Her only saving grace at the moment was that her titillating spanker was not here. That was until her personal elevator doors opened and a tall blonde walked out wearing expensive clothes and carrying herself like a CEO with the smuggest expression ever.

Kara took a modicum of joy at the reactions she had gotten when she had stepped of Cat's private lift. First she had seen shock on the faces in the bullpen, then she had seen roving eyes and instead of shying away she held herself straighter, letting them, then she was sure she had seen either drooling or more shock. But the absolute best was Cat's reaction to her presence. The shorter blonde had gone immediately redder than Rao could ever have been, Cat had squirmed on the spot with her legs pressed tight together and a grimace on her face. Seeing the normally composed CEO react so viscerally just to her mere presence sent her waves of deep satisfaction. She ignored the assistant outside of Cat's office, briefly noting that it wasn't the one from the coffee shop, and walked straight through Cat's office to the balcony. Only slowing down enough to command one thing.

"Follow me Kitty." She heard a stunted whimper and strained footsteps follow her. The balcony was really the only place near the office where they could get any sort of privacy. There were no windows which looked onto it and if they moved away from the glass doors towards one side, it would be completely private. She walked to the hidden side and sat on the couch. "Come sit Kitty." She could see Cat want to argue, mildly at best, so she patted her lap, "Right here Kitty." It had its desired effect as Cat blushed more heavily and did as she was salaciously commanded, crawling into Kara's arms.

"Tell me what's wrong my Kitty." She put as much care into her voice as possible, wanting the other blonde to understand she was cared for and that no one would judge her. Cat's hair felt softer under her hand than it had a few hours ago and Cat was unsurprisingly quite comfortable to have curled up on her lap, even resting her own chin on the woman's head which was tucked into her neck was comfy.

"I can't sit." Cat huffed out slightly annoyed in finding herself in another compromising situation and more annoyed that she liked it so damn much.

"Tell me why, Kitty." She frowned slightly, maybe she had hurt the woman too severely, lost control somewhere along the way. She was sure she hadn't but there was always a possibility.

"Every time I do I become embarrassed and aroused." The older blonde was shocked by her own admission, she wasn't one for sharing feelings. She was the type of person that shoved them down into a deep dark pit to die. That begged the question though, why did she?

"Oh my Kitty. You don't have to be embarrassed about what we did. It's perfectly natural for someone with a stressful job to want to find release in giving up power. If we had had time to prepare I would have told you. And guess what, you're sitting now." She felt her Cat move her head around to actually see that she was sitting. "And if you are horny, then why don't you just touch yourself? Use those long dirty fingers to stroke your pussy. Sink them in and make yourself come all over your toned thighs." Her own fingers had been moving closer to the jean clad apex of those very thighs as her other hand had gathered up Cat's hair and started pulling only enough to expose the older woman's neck and tilt her chin up.

She heard a whimper, pleading and desperate, so she latched her mouth to Cat's neck. Kissing down until she reached the pulse point and sucked on that. Making sure to nip a few times before sinking her teeth in and licking the area. It would definitely leave a hickey. She heard a moan and it only served to encourage her. She not so subtly slid her hand over the blonde's jean attired pussy and under the waist band. Her hand found Cat's knickers easily enough and finding them to be completely saturated. "You're completely wet, Kitty."

"Long day. Please…"

Kara started stroking, not hard enough to provide any real pleasure, just hard enough to tease Cat whose hips were rolling in an effort to get more. The younger blonde kissed her a few more times on the neck before moving to her mouth and silencing the magnificent noises Cat was making. Their tongues briefly danced for dominance before Kara's won. Pulling her hand out of the older woman's pants and detaching their mouths Kara was met by a beautiful sight. Cat with her eyes so completely dilated that there was almost no colour left and her chest heaving as she whined at the abrupt stop.

"Not yet Kitty, if we did this now then what would I tempt you with later. Mmh my beautiful Kitty? My precious Kitty."

Kara spent the next half hour reassuring Cat and praising her with affection and care until Selene called and said that Alex was waiting for her. Rushing back to the office, well by rushing walking a little faster than normal when not in the car, she got there in a little under ten minutes. Alex was waiting in her office and after a brief word with Selene about her appointments she walked into her office and found her sister waiting patiently. Her sister looked completely relaxed and alive at the same time, much better than in recent years with the DEO when she was always supressing her emotions.

"Hey Kara."

"Hey Alex. How are things with Susie?"

"Great, she keeps stopping by the lab every few days for lunch." The confession was accompanied by a heavy blush. "How are things with Lena or Cat?" Kara could see that Alex was unsure which one was currently in her good graces. It had been a slightly awkward and amusing, for the blonde at least, conversation when Kara attempted to explain her interest in passion was less vanilla than people assumed or believed.

"Both are good." It was almost comical the sight of the brunettes eyebrows hovering above her brow line. "Just came from seeing Cat actually, she was having a problem and I worsened it for her."

"Oh God, please can we not talk about that again. I just became able to look at you again without blushing. You pervert." Alex joked.

"Only way I like it, bet Susie does too." Kara laughed at her sister who sat with her hands clamped over her ears in an attempt to avoid hearing her comment and having an awkward future conversation with the other agent. In truth Kara didn't actually know what Vasquez preferred but it didn't matter. This was only about having fun. When Alex finally believed it was over the blonde could see her take away her hands. "Okay. So I know it would be early but I think it would be nice to have our first annual Gala in a few weeks' time. A way to celebrate the success of the company so far and possibly line up investors for whatever we next want to move into."

"And?" Alex may not have known everything about her sister and now she perhaps knew too much for her own comfort but she could see there was more to this than what the blonde was letting on. They had enough money to start any endeavour without the need for investors and while building connections seemed logical, the glint the blonde's eyes had told of more.

"Well, it may be a way for me to present Lena to the world. As mine."

"And?"

"Ugh… I hate you… And to sink Cat in further." Kara looked completely honest know but Alex was sure there was at least one more thing, though she decided to leave it there. Kara would tell her in time.

"Fine, how should we go about this?"

"Well we can plan it together but I need to meet you here every day for the next two weeks before the Gala for training."

"Training?" Alex's one eyebrow was raised far above the other and she looked very sceptical.

"You're a CEO now that runs a major corporation." Alex looked ready to argue that she basically only sat in her lab and signed whatever Kara gave her but that discussion was getting old so the blonde cut her off. "Yes you do. Stop arguing. People there will try and manipulate you when they realise that they can't manipulate me. So every day for the next two weeks you will be here for an hour where I train you to recognise it, stop it or even better yet, turn it around to get what you want. And are you going to bring Susie with to the Gala?"

"I would think so, why?" Alex wore a thick pout at having to be away from lab and that people would see her as the easier target compared to her blonde sister. This new but apparently same Kara was quite a lot different since she started being more open about herself.

"Then she needs to come too. Those we have around us can also be used as a way to manipulate us." Alex had to agree it made sense, like in a hostage crisis sort of way, and the prospect of seeing Susie more often was a joyous one. "I'll clear it with J'onn if you like."

"Fine. Bit offended that you think I can't hold my own." Kara rolled her eyes and proceeded to demonstrate just how sly people could be that by the time it was time to leave work for the day Alex had agreed to sell Kara her own kidney and her right eyeball. Not that the blonde would ever go through with it but she needed to prove a point.

Slinking through her penthouse apartment Kara was ready to turn in for the night. She had just eaten enough for a village and would probably be able to skip breakfast in the morning, not that she would. As she sat down in bed she could hear the imaginary buzzing noises coming from her lab in the basement. They were enticing her to come down, squeeze through the narrow stairway and sit on her chair. Disconnect from the world and work. Start a new project and only come up for life when it was done. She felt the pull and despite knowing it would end badly she couldn't resist, she didn't want to. She wanted to be a slave to her work, wanted to give it all her control. She walked to her lab and sat at the chair, booting up the computer and looking through her ever growing list of projects she wanted to complete. Choosing one at random she started and felt the disconnection start to happen, she felt it overtaking her, wrapping around her murmuring sweet nothings until her pocket buzzed snapping her out of it. She reached for her pocket not letting that feeling go away completely until she saw a text on her phone from Barbara. It read 'See tomorrow' with some ridiculous string of emoji's following it. She sobered up completely at those words and sped out of her lab like a bat out of hell. She would never do anything to endanger that redhead, like not sleep and risk messing up the operation or not showing up because her perception of time had disappeared temporarily. She found her bed and buried her head under a pillow, willing sleep to come before another appealing noise or emotion came again.

Barbara could hardly see anything from where her face was lying in a hole in the operating table. She could feel the sedatives they had given her start working and she was sure she would pass out at any moment.

"Six." She counted down as Kara had instructed, her words already slurring.

"Five." Her eyelids wouldn't open.

Kara never did hear Barbara say four or three or two or one, the redhead had passed out and now the operation could begin. The operating room was one of those she had built into the Kalex building, with only a few key members knowing the locations and the rest of the staff in this room with her having been led in by blindfold. The surgery had taken just as long as the first but had flowed more smoothly what with everyone familiar with each other and the procedure. She supposed it should feel weird cutting into a person she knew and loved so much but it didn't. It felt… right.


	7. Chapter 7: Good Pet

**Chapter 7: Good Pet**

 **PLEASE READ: Hi, at the end chapter notes there will be a few explanations and questions/suggestions. If you don't want to read it you don't have to but it may clear up some things and update you on how this work will be updated in the future.**

Alex sat hunched over her lab station, busy trying to find where she had made a mistake in her equation. It had to be here somewhere, if she could just find it then everything should theoretically work out. It was probably something very small and stupid, like an accidental sign change somewhere. She had probably just written a plus instead of a minus somewhere, something small, something stupid. That's all. She just had to find it, she could do it... maybe when she couldn't find it Kara could try. Kara would have found it by now, Kara wouldn't have made it in the beginning. She turned the fiftieth page out of the ninety page stack she had and began looking again through her own tiny scrawl when two familiar hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Came a clearly altered voice, the distortion reminiscent of all those horror films she loved watching as a child and more so now.

"Ghost face killer from Scream." She joked, turning her face to get a kiss from her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, she hopes she never gets use to that nomenclature because the joy it brings her is immeasurable.

"Close, but no cigar. It's your amazingly fun and very loving girlfriend." Alex felt a kiss being placed just behind her ear, ignoring her lips. She almost succeeded in stopping the violent shudder that ran through her. Almost. "Someone's happy to see me." She was, and her bad mood was completely gone now.

"You know I can't help it when you kiss me like that." A whiny pout laced her voice. The kiss was something she had never even known affected her so much until Susie came along. The barest touch there and she became putty for the woman, a kiss there and she melted into a puddle never to again become solid.

"Why do you think I do it?" The redhead placed another kiss there, this one longer and needy, to stop whatever the brunette was going to say. Breathing through her nose to send hot air all over the prickled flesh as she attacked Alex's skin there over and over with long drawn out kisses and a few nips, causing her girlfriend to start to rapidly breathe faster.

"Susie, you know we have that-" What was she going to say? Oh yes, "function… mmh… need to stop." Alex's knew her breathy voice was desperate, and not helping the situation by any means, but this woman was trying for that. She could feel her neck and face heat up, getting ready for it all.

In truth she would much rather stay home with her girlfriend, doing anything really and _that_ especially, than go to the first annual Danvers Incorporated Gala but she wouldn't waste the two weeks' worth of _training,_ her mind ruefully added,she had received from her sister. That would be like willingly getting tortured for no reason at all, in fact Alex was certain she would prefer to be tortured. With that she could at least know what to expect. Kara had made her feel silly and thankfully most of it was a blur due to it being that traumatising, vaguely she could remember agreeing to sell Eliza's house and that caused the blonde's head to hit a wall in exasperation. Vasquez on the other hand had excelled at it and after a while she was sure she had seen pride in Kara's eyes when she looked at the active agent… fucking pride. 'Oh no, no, no, no please go ahead and praise my girlfriend while I struggle through this like a cripple. No hard feelings, right?' Alex thought sarcastically. At least she was competent enough, in Kara's eyes, to see when she was being manipulated. She was the one that had taught Kara to lie in the first place!

"You need to go get ready." Vasquez told her with a hungry look, one that could either mean they possibly would be on time or not make it at all.

Kara sat inside the black luxury limousine she had bought for this evening and future times it would be required. Her regular driver was standing outside in the cool night air, his gloved hand ready to clutch the door handle at a moment's notice. They were both waiting for Lena to arrive. She could see him rock a little on the balls of his feet to create warmth, in a vain attempt to not shake uncontrollably on this cold evening. She herself couldn't feel much of a temperature change normally but in this dress she was sure she would be shaking… if she were _normal_ that is. It was a sleek number she had a tailor make for her, his hundred plus year old arthritis infested hands working incredibly fast through the pain. The pain and illness that wasn't there anymore as his payment for the dresses he had made. All three of them, a white one, a black one, and a _sunglow_ one.

Through the tinted window she saw Lena emerge with a small bashful smile on her lips, cold rosy cheeks and shy eyes beneath the CEO surface. Her cosmetics was applied exquisitely and her ebony hair braided in a single strand down to her back, exposing the creamy pale skin of her neck so much more. The cold further caused a ruddy flush to appear on her exposed arms, only chased along with goose bumps, and it reminded Kara of such wonderful euphoric times they had shared since their meeting, and more so in the past few weeks. Ever since she introduced the last Luthor to her preferences. Her dress was dark, edgy and only fashionably revealing which Kara had made sure the tailor understood. That mildly irritated her as it had limited the surface area of Lena where she could leave consented to marks, bites and bruises. The area's that covered up all those evanescent marks Kara felt proud about giving her were in any case more pleasurable areas to leave them. Lena only wore matching thin silver bracelets on each wrist and diamond earrings as jewellery, leaving a noticeable absence of a necklace. That alone was a satisfactory indicator that the CEO had listened carefully when she and Kara had negotiated their interests, limits and possible future. Tonight was the night that she would collar Lena Luthor, twice technically as she had had collars made for her lamb to wear in public and private. The public one sat in the rich brown leather box next to her, waiting to be wrapped around a neck. The other at the penthouse waiting for their return. The door clicking open allowed the smells of the outside world in once more, the food being sold on the street, the car emissions and the subtly more overpowering scent that was Lena. She smelt like rain, a burning intensity of it but not enough to disgust the senses of a person while not disappearing with other pleasant scents.

"My little Lena, good to see you again." Kara said with a barely there kiss to the brunette's cheek, her hand automatically finding the front of Lena's neck and holding tight. Lena had been surprisingly receptive to the blonde's preferences when it came to their play and they were slowly exploring what Lena wanted as well. Even though they had done much worse, the kiss sent a blush to Lena's face… or maybe it was the possessive nature of the greeting. That always did get her in the mood faster and blooming was a physical indicator of it.

"Good to see you too, Daddy." Kara visibly could see her pet wished to initiate contact, it was in the twitch of her manicured hands and the flickering of her eyes, but she had learnt that lesson quickly, though Lena still liked to break the rules sometimes, seldom though it was, just to make things more _exciting_. Just more exciting. She was rewarded for her patience though when Kara placed a strong grip on her upper thigh and she positively reddened more, especially when the blonde's index finger rubbed circles in a slow crawl higher and higher with each completion. Lena would swear on her life that the blonde was the only one in the universe that could get her to blush so easily, or really show any emotion on the outside when in public.

Kara removed her hand and laid it on the leather box, feeling the sponge under the leather compress to support her hands weight. She could see her Lena's dilated eyes fall a little in disappointment, leaning over she carefully took the bottom red lip between her teeth and sucked a little on it while being sure to not ruin the splendid job Lena had done with her lipstick. "Later, there will be time, my pretty little Lena." She could see another blush and blackened eyes full of excitement. "But first your necklace. Repeat what we agreed on."

Kara was always so sure to get her consent and that made her feel safer than anything. "You, Daddy, will present me to the public tonight as yours though the non-informed will believe we are just dating. I will receive two collars tonight. A day collar, for whenever I am out in public or in a meeting, and a consideration collar, for anytime I am in a private setting. I may interchange them as needed except when you, Daddy, are present. No one else may touch my collars, no exceptions, and should anyone try, it is to my discretion to reveal the truth and reasoning there behind. Those were the agreed upon actions and conditions of our twenty-four seven clause in regards to the collars." She had been a bit hesitant about wearing a collar in public, let alone to such an important first function, at first when her Daddy propositioned it but at the time she had been in a very compromising position and felt like she couldn't really say no, but she knew that wasn't the reality of the situation. Kara so far had been a very good top by any standards. Besides, the thoughts of secretly being marked as the blonde's had sent waves of arousal through her then and now.

"Go on, Lena dear."

"The day collar, like others, will be discreet as to prevent any upheaval for us by having the masses find out and react however they do. The collaring ceremony will occur later tonight, now being more of a more prelude to it, as this is also a way to manipulate Cat Grant, who _you_ " Lena unconsciously emphasised to her, "and I hope to join us later down the line." Kara smiled but her mind raced, she would not have infighting amongst her pets.

Kara picked up the leather box and opened it so her submissive CEO could see. The sterling silver chain links gleamed with each passing street light, the links would go all around her neck where they would be joined at the front by the metal initials KD laying on their side, it would be tight but not unbearably and not obviously, with the D of her surname also serving as a buckle in the future for a leash. The necklace would emphasize the black dress Lena wore tonight and Kara would have the satisfaction of showing off her pet, showing her claim to the world even if most would not know the true extent.

"Turn around." Kara waited as her submissive pet turned around so that the ebony haired woman's back was facing the blonde, she lifted her hair and waited. Kara carefully extracted the collar and unclipped it, circling the other woman's neck slowly she relished in the fact that she was claiming Lena, that she owned her now. Clipping it together she could see Lena adjust to the weight and fit of the chain and then the other woman squirmed in her seat. Kara could immediately smell why, her own core being set on fire in response and she was sure her normally blue eyes under the thin frame of her glasses were completely black.

"Lena, my little pet. I can smell your arousal already." She whispered it as she pressed forward into Lena's back and held her sides possessively tight, letting her bottom know who her top was. She could feel a shudder going through the other woman. "Wait for me till later tonight and I'll make sure you are properly… _compensated_." She was met with a little whimper at the whispered words and pulled back completely to stop herself from losing control, otherwise they wouldn't make it to the Gala tonight and they needed to be there, she needed to be there. For so many reasons.

As they stopped the paparazzi, pests that followed her and her guests around, were already snapping away at the guest who were walking into the fine hotel that had a cathedral sized grand ball room. It would undoubtedly send them into a frenzy when Kara emerged with a woman, she had never hid her orientation but before now she had never mattered enough to the media to be noticed. One of the doormen she had hired tonight opened her door and moved away slightly as she gracefully climbed out. Kara could feel the pause in the air as everyone looked to see who the new and quite successful CEO had brought with, it causing a smug uptick of her lips, and then she stuck her hand out causing the tension to increase dramatically. The paper thin tense silence building as no one breathed, no camera flashes coming, just dead silence on the cold evening and it would only crack… when a clearly female hand settled into hers, they all went insane, the flashes coming out in surging strobes as they got what they could and waited to see whom the owner of the hand was. When only the top part Lena's body had emerged, Kara was pleased the private security team she hired was large and strong enough to push people back that were trying to get over the red velvet rope for a better angle or to rush them. Kara waited patiently for her date to completely get out and then led them down the red walkway, Lena holding onto her upper arm, only stopping by the door and again she could feel everyone hold their breath as they waited to see just what display they would be receiving. She turned and looked down into Lena's eyes before kissing her deeply, slightly dipping the woman as her tongue probed her subs mouth. The working crowd went nuts and she could still hear the pests scream questions at them as they walked through the hotel to the grand ball room.

Emerging into the room Kara had to praise herself and Alex for all the planning that went into it with the event coordinator. The blue, black and white colour scheme they wanted blended perfectly together and all the tables looked pristine, like they were taken right out from a photo. She led her Lena to their table where Alex was sitting and talking to Vasquez, who had proven adept at the facets of manipulation. More so than Alex, whom also proved remarkable at it, not that Kara had ever doubted she would to begin with. The table they had was similar to all the others except that it only had five place settings instead of eight, it sat right in the middle of the floor near the raised stage and positively radiated exclusivity.

"Alex. Susan. This is Lena Luthor." She formally introduced, though her mind filled in 'My Lena' in her thoughts.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Lena." Alex greeted warmly with a handshake and Vasquez gave a small wave. Alex was struggling to not stare at Lena's neck but held it together for now, Kara would most likely be bombarded with questions from her sister at some later stage.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kara could see Lena battle to not blush when her hand gently but dominantly settled on the small of the raven haired woman's back and though Lena had said those words they were what Kara felt in her entirety. The blush in the other woman radiated heat to her fingertips, and only thanks to her better senses could she feel it, feel the glory of it. Tonight so far was like a drug for her, some mix of every mind-altering chemical producing a seemingly invincible high. If it were possible to make a substance like this she would name it 'Satisfaction', an appropriate name seeing as that was the primary emotion she was feeling.

"The place looks better than we thought it would." Kara said as she allowed her eyes to roam the hall. She focussed less on the décor of the room and more on the guests, all of them mingling about with the drinks already flowing like wine in the streets. The invited-guests list had been long and the confirmed-guests had been nearly the same length, something which wasn't typical for new enterprises. She could see Perry White talk to a shorter blonde with her back turned to Kara, probably her Cat. She couldn't wait for that reaction. Lois was traipsing around with Kara's bumbling cousin stumbling after. She was not looking forward to that reaction. Vicky Vale was at the bar ploughing through her drink as she failed at what looked like yet again to flirt with Bruce, whom was currently flirting with a waitress at this very moment and if he did decide to go through with it, which he never did, then she was already a lost cause if her rapt attention was any indicator. A few police chiefs were in attendance, many political figures, one of which she was sure was National City's mayor obscenely snogging with his wife in a corner. She saw a few more CEO's and CFO's and the rest were the prestigious members of society who either held pull, money or both. She did another once over and spotted a preteen child that looked virtually identical to a younger Bruce that it could only be Damian and walking up to him… Kara was sure her heart stopped for a second… was Barbara in a stunning red dress, a leg slit worked in to showcase her functioning legs and pull attention away from the glossy black cane she was using.

Of course Kara knew that Barbara could walk again but it was the first time she was seeing it. Her schedule had suddenly become very hectic with meetings and work she decidedly could not miss for a project at Kalex, resulting in her only being able to visit after five, actual visiting times be damned, in the afternoon when Barbara was too tired from her physical therapy to do anything except talk. Though when she had originally woken up the redhead had burst into tears the moment she saw the blonde and kissed her so deeply, that it felt like old times. When she had eventually calmed down she explained she could feel her legs, her feet, and her toes again. It was overwhelmingly a happy moment for the redhead, and a satisfactory moment for Kara. The kiss had left them both in a daze afterwards but Kara was incredibly excited that she had brought about such a strong reaction from Barbara.

"Kara, thank you for the invite." Bruce said from where he must have snuck up behind her, his normal pristine business suit replaced with a fine tuxedo. "Do you mind if we talk quickly?"

"Sure Bruce, I'll be back Lena." She said. "Make me proud my little pet." She whispered to the raven haired woman and moved off with Bruce to a more private corner while keeping Cat, Lena and Barbara in her peripheral vision. "What's up?"

"Thank you for helping Barbara, it means a lot to her and to _us_. She never got visibly upset or angry but still her joy was a little dimmed out. So thank you."

"How do you know I did it?" He quirked an eyebrow at that. She had never told him and Barbara most likely hadn't, not that it was a meant to be a secret from him, she had just never thought of telling him.

"Kara, I am a detective. Besides who else could have." She shrugged not really knowing how to reply but wanting to say more, wanting to say something. "And since when are you and Lena together?"

"Not in that way, business and intimately only."

"Never thought you to be that type." The understanding of her statement rippled across his face before his normal playboy mask reappeared.

"I know. I think it was the cardigans, they give a more wholesome goody-two-shoes look than what there really is." Kara was under no delusions about herself and while she didn't consider herself a dark and twisted creature wreaking havoc, she was definitely not the Girl Scout everyone pictured. She wasn't human, so why should she be bound by the same limitations as them. With unnecessary-

"Speaking of wholesome, does Clarke know yet about your date or me for that matter?"

"Offended." She joked, her own masks-

"Hey, don't pull that. I'm just making sure."

"No on either accounts… or all three. Not quite sure what you are and aren't referring to." Either he was referring to her bringing a Luthor and his less than legal bat activities or he was referring to her bringing a Luthor, his less than legal bat activities and that time they-

"Kara we need to speak." Clarke said as he towered above her, nearly appearing in an instant. Hypocritical if anything, seeing as he was the one whom instructed the Danvers to teach her to hide her powers while giving them no guide in order to do it. She really had been hoping, against blatant logic that is, that something would happen so that they could avoid the conversation about to be had between them. While most of her _people_ had simply told her to be cautious with her new found fame and company, he had flat out told her to shut the company down and disappear into the general public again. To go back to being a sheep in the overpopulated flock. All of that in a barely five-worded text message. This was the first time she had even talked to him since all this started, not that she had spoken to her Krypton linked cousin much in her life. What with him abandoning her and all.

"No, we do not. I am currently talking to a friend, whom you have very rudely ignored and interrupted our conversation that is most probably more important than your insignificant rant." Clarke rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm to pull her away, she slapped his hand a little harder than technically necessary and the entire room momentary looked at them before returning to the festivities. The surprise in his eyes was marginally satisfying but the anger in her was starting to block everything out. She breathed deeply and lowered her heart rate until she could put on a saccharine sweet smile again with her eyes giving him her strongest possible glare, one she had seen grown men wet themselves at while working for Cat. "Now if you want to talk to me then you can wait until Bruce and I are finished with our conversation." She saw him roll his eyes again but move off, still keeping near for the moment she was free to instantly berate her.

"You really didn't-"

"Stop it Bruce. We both know that you have been more akin to a family member to me in the past than he ever was." She said it like what it was, a fact, in both an objective and subjective sense. Bruce had been the one who she could call if there was ever an emergency, Bruce was the one that would visit her every year on her birthday, a celebration day that became decreasingly important as time progressed, and Bruce was the one that called her to make sure she was safe after a difficult day. She could always call him and know that even in his busiest moments he would answer, she could expect to see him at the very least, and even then it was more, three times a year, she could ask him anything and he would try to help or failing that get someone to help, that was how she first met Barbara after all. That had been one of the most… there really wasn't a word to describe it… encounters in her life and she was glad that that story would never come to light. Bruce was the one that had always supported her in her life while Clarke literally just threw her away within an hour of meeting her. Clarke who she had seen only four times in the last ten years, Clarke who knew nothing about her other than the fact she was alive at this very moment, Clarke who had on one of the few occasions he was visiting, out of convenience, told her of this worlds many 'problems' and named a few of them, like sexuality for instance, without even knowing or caring of his heritage. If he truly knew anything of his heritage his tune would change drastically, or maybe it wouldn't. Who knew how human he truly was.

"Fine Kara but then I'm adopting you as my cousin or sister. It depends with which you feel more comfortable with." Bruce said with sincerity curling his lips and something unknown to her in his eyes.

"So I can join your child army?" She snickered and revelled in it when he groaned at her teasing about him being the most un-alone alone vigilante ever.

"Just can't let that go, can you?" He said with a brilliant smile, sure to make others swoon at his feet.

"Nope." Popping the p with her mouth, waiting for the next segue.

"Just wait till I tell Alex about that time I caught you and-"

"Don't. You. Dare." She gave him her best glare but he simply held up his placating hands before making his way, at an excited pace, to Alex. She was about to call after him when she felt Clarke move closer to her but fortunately the lights dimmed and the master of ceremonies asked everyone to take their seats, coincidence or miracle she didn't care. Walking to her table she saw that Cat finally got a break from Perry White, Lena was coming back from talking to most likely a potential investor and Barbara was just taking her seat at their table. It would certainly infuriate Cat that she wasn't at the main table but Kara knew that were it anyone else's function Cat would have walked out the moment she found out. Kara though, already had her claws in just deep enough to stop her and after tonight Cat would be one step closer to being only Kara's.

The master of ceremony started strong, getting everyone in an awed and excited mood, and as he called for Kara and Alex to join him on stage for their speeches there was a polite round of applause. Kara kissed Lena's cheek and watched for Cat's reaction before moving to the stage, disappointingly Cat had been distracted at the time by chatting with Miranda. Kara had done the seating arrangement specially, just so that she could have an unobstructed view of Cat throughout the evening. She would play her games until she had what she wanted, all of what she wanted. On stage she stood to the side of Alex and let her start first.

"Welcome everyone, we would like to start off by thanking everyone here for attending and supporting us this evening. As many of you most likely know Danvers Incorporated has become one of the fastest growing media outlets in the world in a little under three months, we then included our scientific institute, Kalex, and I am proud to say that it is following its predecessor at a remarkable pace. The minds there are some of the best and brightest in the country that all share the hope to brighten tomorrow for you and our descendants. This though is all meaningless if we halt our march in the progression of business. Therefore we would also like to present to you, and more importantly your wallets," the crowd chuckled, "our newest venture." A three dimensional holographic came to life over the crowd and they could see that they were in the middle of a scale model of a building. Kara had created the hologram technology a few years ago but never found a reason to use it. It was a simple design, thirty steel balls, which each shot ten light rays out that then congregated at the pre-programmed junctions to create a virtual image, along with an enclosed room filled with specialised air to make it all possible. "Danvers Incorporated has conquered media, it is on its way to conquering all aspects of science and now it will conquer medicine. What you are seeing are the proposed plans for the new highly advanced hospitals we are launching across the country. These hospitals will only have the newest and greatest, supplied from proven industries, Kalex and the finest staff available. They will usher us all into a new living, one where fears of incurable diseases and unconquerable injuries remain where they belong. In the past." The reverential crowd burst into applause as the brunette took a step back, when they finally settled Kara stepped forward.

"Thank you Alex and once again thank you to everyone here." She clicked a button on the controller she held. "I would like you all to meet a close personal friend of mine." The image of the hospital zoomed to a single room where a solitary little girl stood, her entire demeanour shy. It was Allie or a hologram of Allie which she had recorded the week prior.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen," Kara could see the bashfulness in the girl even if it was a hologram, "My name is Allie Peters. Almost one year ago I was in an accident, a big car had gone over my body. It hurt a lot." The hologram hid its head and snivelled once, Kara had almost teared up when they recorded it but she had tried to be professional even when she just wanted to hug the girl close to her, it was in vain the moment the camera had stopped. "I had to go live in a hospital then because the doctor said I was hurt really badly and they couldn't risk me going anywhere. Then after that I stayed there because my house wasn't ready for me yet, they had to still put in a ramp for my wheelchair because I couldn't walk." She looked down at her legs, kicking the one out then the other. "I was really sad but then Kara found me!" She said with a happy little squeal and wriggled slightly where she stood. "She told me and my parents she had made something special, something that could help me. My daddy wanted to say no but he also wanted to say yes. After he did Kara took me to a special room with big machines and lots of doctors. I fell asleep there." Everyone laughed at the dejected look on the hologram, clearly they understood that she had been operated on but that she didn't fully comprehend it. "When I woke up I had this funny feeling in my legs and feet and toes, they felt all weird and stuff and then Kara told me it was me feeling them again." There were a few gasps from some of the smarter guests as realisation hit them earlier, "Since then I have been working REALLY hard and now I can walk again." The rest of the room mostly collectively gasped and looked at the blonde on the stage before looking to the hologram again. "I even tried running the other day! My new friend that helps with my exercise said I'll be able to live like I used to before in a few months." The hologram morphed into a video of Allie trying to run but doing something more comparable to hobbling and another one of her walking, _normally_. The silence over the room was awe-inspiring, not one of the guests willing to miss any of the details. The hologram of Allie formed again and looked around as if she was listening to someone, "Mommy says I have to go now, goodbye! Thank you Kara!" The hologram waved enthusiastically before switching off. The thundering applause came at an indescribable volume and Kara had to wait four minutes before it started to die down.

"My dear friends, it is true. I re-gave a little girl with permanent paralysis, a girl that was told repeatedly she would never feel lower limbs again, from the waist down the ability to walk. This is just one of the many things we wish to do at our new hospitals. They will all be on the forefront of breaking medical research and procedures, together we will make the permanent and incurable bow before us. Now before the evening starts properly I want to express how deeply grateful I am for all those in my life. From friends," Her eyes met Bruce, "to family" She motioned to her sister, "to lovers." At that she motioned to Lena who stood and curtsied before sitting, Kara was sure she heard a table creak from Clarke's direction and Cat looked grief stricken and shocked from where Kara stood. Though that expression quickly changed to jealousy and anger when Cat saw the collar. Kara knew Cat would see it for what it was and the younger blonde had wanted that reaction. Her plan was working and soon Cat would be closer to being Kara's. "To us, the sculptors of the future." She raised her champagne glass and everyone else followed step before taking a sip. The applause started again and she could, in the literal sense of the word, smell the investors salivating at the thought of supporting the sisters. With that the band started playing again as waiters brought out food. Walking back to her seat she saw Clarke barrelling towards her, most likely to admonish her for the plethora of reasons she had built up in his imbecilic eyes by now.

Before Clarke could reach her however, from where she was now next to her Lena, the lights flickered for less than a second and his faced morph into one of bent priorities. Kara could hear what he heard, screams coming from the other side of the city and she looked him straight in the eyes, staring him down until the message was clear and he ran off to play hero. She on the other hand would stay here and entertain the one percent that had been invited, the people who she had just gotten to fund her entire hospital endeavour. She was finally moving on from _that_ part of her life. Moving around and talking to people, forging alliances and connections, proved monotonous but it was ultimately necessary, so she kept her eyes trained on both Lena and Cat, waiting to do what was needed. The raven haired woman seemed content doing the same as her, talking to the few people who would normally not consider entering into business with her due to her last name but now that she was with a Danvers, because yes by now their names carried that weight in the world, were more open to the idea and the older blonde was glaring at Kara, who returned it with a smirk, until Cat moved off to the bathrooms at the side of the room. Excusing herself Kara walked in to the bathroom just before the door could close and found Cat leaning over a sink gripping the marble hard enough that her slender hands where tuning white. Walking softly to the shorter woman, Cat didn't notice her until her hands rested on the older blonde's lithe sides, holding her in place. The glare Kara could see in the mirror would turn most to ash but not her… if anything it was marginally arousing.

"What do you think you are doing!?" In a cartoon, fire would definitely have sprouted out of Cat's ears and nose.

"Holding you. Holding what's mine." The answer was simple but then again Kara did, for the most part, what she wanted, she never had to have complex reasons. Cat struggled in her grip but gave up her futile efforts the moment Kara kissed her neck, it being so faint that it didn't leave a lipstick mark.

"I am no one's second choice. How dare you claim that- that woman over me?"

"I knew you would see the truth, Kitty." Cat looked ready to scold her for using that name when she was still mistaken. "But you don't see everything. There was no second choice, it was never between her and you. I want you both. I will have you both. You will be mine Kitty, just as she is. When you've proven yourself I will consider claiming you as well." During her explanation her arms had surrounded Cat's waist and she pressed her front into the shorter woman's back. Her lips found their way to Cat's neck again and she placed long sensual kisses there, the type to definitely leave marks. "My Kitty, do you want to be claimed?" Her one hand moved up and cupped a clothed breast, she only allowed a single fingertip to go higher and hook the top of the gold strapless dress.

"Yes." Cat gasped out, partly from arousal and partly from shock. The shock coming from Kara being so brazen as to do this in a public place where anyone could walk in on them at any time just after Kara had publically announced she was dating Lena Luthor, and from Cat admitting what she had wanted since that day on her balcony couch.

"Purr for me Kitty." Kara pulled the dress down gently making sure not to break it, it wouldn't bode well if one her pets were seen scandalously showing their bodies to National City, and cupped the breast. She took a nipple between her fingers and pulled and twisted it softly until it was painfully stiff, before applying more force. Cat had been making soft sounds that, to her credit, genuinely sounded like purring between the gasps and groans. Luckily Kara maintained enough composure to pull away leaving a dumbfounded blonde looking after her. "Not yet my Kitty, by the way someone is coming." She called over her shoulder and left just before Vicky Vale stumbled in a couple of seconds later. Kara made her rounds a few more times and spotted her sister talking to Perry White, Bruce speaking to the mayor and another woman, and Lena chatting with Damian who was inspecting her closely, suspiciously.

"You're not avoiding me are you?"

"Never." Kara turned to face Barbara, over the redhead's shoulder she could see Cat sauntering out the bathroom while doing her best and failing to not look mortified. "Just been busy. You seem to be doing well."

"Very, my physical therapist complains that I'm not lazy enough. Should be a few more weeks until I can snap this stick that's holding me up. Till then though I have to 'take it slow' as he likes to remind me."

"That's incredible, you're recovering faster than average for people with the same recovery factors in play."

"Barbara. Kara. You both look lovely this evening." A greying man with thick glasses and a grizzled beard interjected as he walked up to them. Kara recognised him but he looked so different in a tuxedo. He kissed both their cheeks as he entered the conversation.

"Thanks Dad."

"Thank you Jim, you're looking rather dapper yourself."

"Thank you and thank you for the invite, I rarely see my daughter these days so any chance I get I take. The university here keeps her so damn busy, she barely has time to call her own father."

"Dad!" Barbara whined and Kara couldn't help but smile.

"No, no, it's true. Its fine, I know you're busy. Never mind that though, how is it going with my-" Everyone in the rooms heads swivelled to where the unbridled laugh originated and they all saw Lena laughing at something Damian must have done or said, though he looked furious.

"Excuse me, I better go save your girlfriend." Barbara made her way to stop Damien before he could magically produce his swords, where he hid those things he never explained to anyone and when they, they being Barbara and the other Robins, had asked Bruce, they were only met with a smirk. Wayne's and their secrets, ugh…

"Thank you by the way, for helping my daughter to get back on her feet."

"My pleasure."

"Now how is it going with my future daughter in law?"

"Fine thanks." She said rolling her eyes in mirth. "Just been busy these past few weeks and I'm looking forward to getting back to what matters." Being her next project. She had already told her assistant to cancel the following week's meetings and that she would be unreachable.

"Big one?" They had known each other long enough to know Jim was referring to her projects and while she had never openly discussed the true extent of it with him she had also never technically lied to him. He just thought she was another genius in a world that both seemed to be decreasing and increasing with them.

"You could say that."

"Excuse me, Miss Danvers and… Commissioner Gordon I believe?" Kara turned to face who had interrupted them and she genuinely felt like groaning, but that would only encourage this slimy little man. In front of her stood Maxwell Lord, the one and only douche extraordinaire. "I was wondering whether I could steal you for a second. A _super_ quick one, I promise." He implied her past identity right through the sleazy smile her wore.

"Of course Maxie." She could at least get her own kicks in while satisfying her need to know what he wanted but _that_ threat… it was old news now. "Excuse me Jim, I have to speak to this man." Commissioner Gordon being himself waved it off good naturedly and left them in private, or as private as it could be in the middle of the ball room. "I wasn't aware you were invited." The soured words left her and she didn't bother hiding her distaste.

"Oh I'm not. Which stings by the way. What did I ever do to earn such rudeness?" At Kara's raised eyebrow he continued. "Never mind, the past is in the past. The future is why I am here though. Since you are making such a big splash in all the right places I thought maybe we could embark on a joint business venture. Lord Tech would naturally be taking most of the credit and profit, but I'm sure we can _squeeze your company_ in their somewhere."

"As you know Max, I do not work for or with criminals." She was seething at the man's arrogance and innuendos but barely managed to control it, she couldn't lose it now. As much as she might despise this vile imp she didn't need to unnecessarily have blood on her hands. Soft orchestral music started to play and a few of the more _courageous_ people started to waltz on the designated dance floor. The one they were on, so she linked her and Max's bodies and started following the steps. It felt like dancing and looked like dancing, but they both knew it was a battle between them, which Kara felt like she won a little when she forcibly started leading, leaving the roles reversed and him quickly recovering from the surprise that she was _hiding less_. Her own comment sprouted an idea in her head though and her perceived implications of it were intriguing enough to warrant a mental note.

"Ah yes, _morals_." The word dripped with venom. "But you see everyone is a criminal in a certain light. Even you. Plus it's not as if you have much of a choice, what with me knowing the true and oh so special you. So that really doesn't leave you with much of a choice, either we work together or I wave your true colours for everyone to see."

"Do you know why that threat has worked so far?" At the subtle shake of his head she continued while leading them into a spin with a smirk, her emotions rapidly switching. "Curiosity Maxie. Nothing more, just plain simple old fashioned curiosity. No fear or panic at all. Yes, that threat may have worked now had I still been an assistant to Cat Grant but I'm not, it only worked then because I was scared if that came out I would lose my job. That job had meant so much to me, but now- Rao, was I a pathetic idiot. Letting you dictate even an ounce of my life was horrendous, allowing others to trample over me- now it means nothing, I moved on. The expiration date for that threat has passed. So go ahead, share my secret. Scream it from the top of a mountain or in front of a crowd if you like. In fact I'll even call a press conference for you and join you up there in front of the masses I have repeatedly saved as you reveal my secret, more people would care if I called it what with me being better known and more liked now than you. And when the people laugh at you, which I guarantee they will, and call you insane or a liar, I'll even prove it to them. I'll show them all how very right you are, that the one person to figure it out was Maxwell Lord. Then an instant later I'll simply snap your neck or kill you in one of the thousand other ways I have imagined, right there in front of everyone with a smile on my lips before you even have the chance to process the thought to gloat. No final speech or heart-breaking final moments from near death's door. Just an instant death recorded and televised for all to see. Besides who would dare stand up to me then, even after your death? I hold the all power, no, no, that's wrong... I am the power, I have the powers of a god in the presence of mortals, a mind so far past this primitive planet that you all look like toddlers to me. But do you know what will be the worst for you? Don't answer that, it's rhetorical. The absolute worse for you is that no one would even miss you, no one at your funeral, the name Maxwell Lord erased from history as the name Kara Danvers, or Zor-el if you do tell, is at the very top, never to be forgotten while I live. And I know that would destroy you Max because through all your lies, through all your criminality and arrogance, your actions spoke. They sang a tale you didn't realise was a truth. You want to be remembered, you want people a thousand years from now to praise your name. Why else go after faux enemies, why conduct such creative experiments, why do anything you have but to find that one lucky break that secures your greatest desire. Permanence. But here's the ugly truth, you are never going to achieve it. And I mean that with as much sincerity as I can give, because there is one fact I learnt in watching a planet turn to ash and stone. Nothing lasts, or will last forever. Give it five billion years or so and see if this planet can survive boiling. Face it Max, there is no way for you to win. Not against _the_ _sequence_ or me, because I was never just some meek secretary, I was never just _her_ , I am many things, more than anyone knows but even you realise I am true to my word."

 _Somewhat._

"Well I truly did not think you had it in you Kara. I am very much impressed." She smiled sweetly at him but the predatory glint in her eyes created an effect that showed a lack of _something_ in her. As the music stopped they parted and he bowed respectfully. "Lovely talk, if you ever change your mind just pop in for a visit. I'll even leave a window open." He continued with his normal flirty behaviour but she could see the fractures, the tiny micro-expressions that revealed his hand. She didn't bother listening to him go, there was nothing of import to find in that.

Kara rolled her eyes and turned to find Lena, she would get in at least one dance with her raven haired pet before the night was finished. She spotted Lena talking to Alex who was giggling along with whatever Vasquez had just said. Her sister really was adorable when in a relationship, Alex was that special mix of head over heels and romantic comedy love type of person. It wouldn't be surprising if Alex did movie reminiscent dates for her girlfriend. Kara sauntered her way over to her conquest, putting a little more sway into her step, when Clarke stepped in front of her. ' _You have got to be kidding me.'_ He looked less than a little exerted but not so much that she would fear something had happened to her city. He on the other hand could drop dead for all she cared. With a great and visible sigh she looked up to meet his eyes and stare him down.

"What the hell!" He almost shouted but at least managed to remember where they were, though a few funny looks still came their way. "First you put yourself in the centre of public attention, not just once but constantly. Then you very clearly put alien tech into that little girl and did something which should never have happened. Thirdly you announce to everyone that you're dating a female, not just any but a Luthor at that. A member of an alien-hating family and a perverted female bitch of a Luthor! And now you don't even rush to save your city, your people! I don't know what has gotten into you but it stops tonight or there will be consequences!" He seethed and the hot air he was expelling disgustingly touched her.

Kara grabbed him and forced them into a dance, right in the middle of the current song so she could discreetly hurt him, and glared at him with all her might. She was so enraged that her voice disconnected and came out calm but impassively cold "You don't get to judge or even think to tell me what I can and can't do, you don't get to make ultimatums. You, the man of steel, abandoned me, an orphan family member, scarcely an hour after I crashed onto a planet I knew nothing about. Nothing about the inhabitants, the cultures, the laws or languages, or even how to control powers that caused constant fear and pain which I had to live with until I learnt to control them. The fear becoming so debilitating because I was afraid that I would melt my sister's face off or squeeze my adoptive mother to death in a hug, afraid to open my eyes or uncover my ears from the overload of sensations. Scared to go to sleep because then the nightmares would come and I would lose control in my sleep. So very scared… all because you, Clarke Kent, are a useless cunt. You have never been there for me. The most you ever did for me was leave me with them, and I've known for a long while now that it was the best possible thing that could happen to me. With you I would have died in a week, with them I survived and only started thriving when I met Laura. But how would you know, you have never even once visited me out of the kindness of your heart or for any other reason. I only saw you when you were there for help from Jerimiah, which ended when they took him." She saw confusion slash across the pain in his face briefly, they all still thought Jerimiah was dead and she had just accidently slipped. So she did what she could, she soldiered on to obscure it from his memory. "Did you know Bruce Wayne, someone who had no relations to me, has shown up more times on my birthdays alone than times I have spoken to you, on a cell phone or in person? I put myself in public attention and looked what happened, no one knows my secret and I became a success. I became someone most wish they were in less time than it takes to- That doesn't matter, the point is I am more than you'll ever be or be able to hope to become. By the way, the technology I put into that sweet adorable little girl was human as a matter of fact, just more advanced. I can't believe you would deny anyone the use of their limbs, let alone an innocent child." Her fingers were squeezing into him harder now and it was showing openly on his face, a few tears leaking from his clenched eyes. "Yes, I am with Lena and if you have a problem with that you can fuck off. If you ever insult her again or even just look at her wrong I'll break you. If your mother knew what you thought of two of the same gender being together she would be ashamed, especially when she had had more than her fair share of female acquaintances, that was why your section of the house was banished from the capital. Did you know that? I don't suppose you did, and before you turn it into a way to vilify same-sex relationships just know it wasn't because she was fucking women, it was because she was a slut, one that didn't stop even after marriage. And that was looked down upon, heavily. If you try anything to hinder what I have with Lena I will beat you into a bloody puddle and you won't be helped. By anyone. No one will be capable of helping you. And finally you need to comprehend that these are not my people, they are yours. All they have ever been to me is a way to keep busy. Whether they live or die is not my concern. Besides I am helping more of them now than I ever did by flying around in some silly little costume and blanket. My people, my real people, died when I was thirteen. I watched them all die on that planet, along with me. My only people now are Alex, Eliza, my friends and those I choose to date or be with in whatever capacity I decide. You are not among them nor will you ever be. If you cannot behave for the rest of the evening then leave, or I will make good on my threats and just for amusement thereafter throw in the truth about us. Not that we're aliens, or superheroes but the _real truth_. The one you have worked so hard to hide, even from your own wife." He looked close to sobbing from the pain and she desperately wished she could snap his arm but that would only serve to give her away. While she had meant every word to Lord and Clarke she still didn't want to deal with the fallout, it would be long, tedious and boring. She released him with a shove and started ambling again towards Lena. Ignoring whatever pathetic sounds he was making.

Fortunately this time no one interrupted and she had the chance to dance for the first time with her conquest. The music set the most romantic mood possible and Lena looked gorgeous, Kara should feel her breathing halt but- she had the most intense urge to dominate Lena's plump blood red lips. So she did. The fierce kiss itself halted their dancing and Lena started to sway a little in her arms from the intensity. Finally parting she found a few gawkers, her sister included, staring intently at them and Lena's eyes shone with something she couldn't quite identify. They restarted their dance and only broke apart when the last note of the song died out. Moving in tandem, Kara led them to the table where Alex was looking at them with a shit eating grin and Vasquez was glaring at anything but them. Clearly something had happened except for the kiss to cause this reaction from them but Kara wasn't curious enough to ask or care. She was back on her high after the recent battles and really wanted to leave, to go do the things she wanted to her willing pet. Before that though business needed to be taken care of.

Kara talked to her excellent manipulation protégé, Vasquez, as briefly as she could and got a comprehensive report on who tried to manipulate her and Alex throughout the evening, while the list was rather long, most had been minor transgressions, except for Maxwell Lord who had apparently turned to her right after striking out with them. From how she interpreted it they were downright saints to him when compared to her, and they had threatened to shoot him. After a quick goodbye to her sister and important company, and the few people there that she actually cared enough about, she and Lena left in the limousine. On the way there Lena was practically humming with excitement and Kara found it thrilling that the normally stern and cold CEO was this eager, this excited, and this malleable. Though in a few minutes the eagerness would devolve into something much more… _sinisterly sensual_.

"Are you ready, my little Lena?" She cajoled in an innocent voice.

"Yes." The response came quick, without hesitation.

"Yes what?" Kara would not tolerate any mistakes from her pet, its better nip bad behaviour in the bud.

"Yes, Daddy." Lena's eyes were averted and she wore a gossamer of a blush.

Kara reached over and lightly started raking her nails through ebony hair, just grazing the scalp and receiving a shiver from Lena. She decided to reward her pet one last time before the fun began.

"Good pet."

 **Hi there, it's been quite some time. Unfortunately. For those of you that don't know I had to go on a hiatus for some time. The reason you might not have known this was that between the previous update and the start of the hiatus I was frantically editing this chapter for release, and had planned to then say at the end of this chapter about the hiatus. That though didn't happen because this chapter was really difficult to edit and ended up re-updating the previous end chapter notes to include it.**

 **The reason that this chapter was difficult to edit is that this chapter, so far, is quite possibly the most important chapter. It hints at new plot lines, and reveals a lot more about the personality of the characters while gelling them into a more cohesive mould. Just one catch: there are a few hidden, sometimes ambiguous meanings. Along with that I realised some BDSM aspects here in were being grossly misrepresented. Another major reason, which ties into the first point, is that every word, punctuation, italicized term, sentence structure and abrupt endings (denoted by - or ...) is intentional as to hint, in varying capacities, at something more but not reveal it. I hope I did a good job there. All of that being said sometimes I miss errors, spelling mostly. Let me know if there are any major problems.**

 **Furthermore, there are contradictions in here. They are intentional. Whether it is because I have only given two-thirds of the puzzle pieces or because they come from differing character viewpoints, like Alex and Kara opinions on the 'manipulation training'.**

 **Then, the BDSM aspect of the work. So far it has been light, in my opinion, and I realise that some started reading this for it specifically. While I am not changing the story, I am opening it up to suggestions regarding what sexual interests Kara, Lena and Cat have and stating that later on, this work will shift to focus on it a lot more. If you haven't figure it out yet, the BDSM plot is mainly told in a way Cat would experience it. It may be from Kara's point of view but we progress with Cat on that journey. Knowledge does not equal experience. Also Lena calling Kara 'Daddy' is because she needed a formal title to call her top and that made logical sense to me. Why? In the show they like to show Lillian as constantly degrading Lena but after a while she 'should' have become used to that. For me, it made sense that she would have more issues with an absentee father. While it is not stated, nor do I state, that Lionel was an absentee father from what we have seen in the show it could be interpreted that way. And that would, in my opinion, wreak more havoc mentally on someone who saw this rich man take her into his family like one of his own, away from being an orphan, and then basically disappear. Finally, as stated earlier: Knowledge does not equal experience. Therefore my take on the BDSM aspects so far could possibly be wrong and if you believe it is I would appreciate being notified, so I can either fix it or explain why it is not, but more shifted to suit Kara's personality.**

 **Finally, the updates. For the foreseeable future my life has become a lot more demanding and complicated. As of now I reiterate that there is no fixed updating schedule for this, this being the previous case while I also attempted to update bi-monthly. I will try to continue with this non-scheduled schedule, as I know it is annoying having to wait and often the longer you need to wait the more is forgotten, but it may not possible.**

 **All comments, kudos and follows are appreciated. Comments at the top of that list as it allows us to interact, limited it though maybe, and feeds my 'addiction'. It would also be greatly appreciated if you spread the word about this work, not mandatory.**

 **Also I'm opening the floor to any questions regarding this work. Terms and Conditions apply as I won't reveal major plot points.**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely fictional, any relations to people or places is purely coincidental. It is also not intended to offend anyone, nor should it. Though I strive to implant some fact, truth or opinion in here it is meant purely to be in a fictional or educational way; whether that is notifying people to some new discovery or simply providing an alternate viewpoint to broaden horizons.**


	8. Chapter 8: Go Kara!

**Chapter 8: Go Kara!**

 **Hey everyone. As always hope you enjoy. More notes at the bottom**

He stood, hovered really, just above National City's clouded skyline and looked straight through the clouds and the roof above of a barely lit penthouse. He could see his cousin and that bitch pervertthemselves in bed, not that a Luthor had anything to pervert to begin with but Kara did, now the Luthor was corrupting her, making her evil. It was so evident by the way his cousin had treated him tonight, the horrible untrue things she had said about him and his mother as she nearly broke his arms. Evident in the depraved acts he was witnessing the two of them commit, the pain Lena was forcing Kara to put her through. How the Luthor was doing it he didn't know, nor did he care that she seemed to enjoy it. He would not stand for this and he would put an end to this, with any means necessary. Though he needed to be smart, that he had seen tonight after his arms were nearly ripped from their sockets, he would go recruit his friends first before coming to face his cousin. The battle would be large and disastrous to the city, no doubt many would die in the process but at least he would get Kara away form that bitch Luthor and guide her to the light again. He would fix whatever had broken inside of her. Whatever that bitch had done to turn his cousin against him. He couldn't allow it to continue, not if he wanted his se- his cousin and secret to remain safe. Flying to Gotham, he decided he would be as quick to speak to that creep in the lead lined bat costume as he could, no doubt the moron would need substantial time to understand the great Superman's own higher thought order and then to Themyscira for that silly woman who thought she could do what men did and from there on everywhere and anywhere he needed, the more the better. He would sacrifice them all in order to protect his secret… and Kara. He had learnt never to underestimate a Luthor, and he would not forget that lesson.

Cat Grant stood on the balcony of her penthouse watching the sun rise to bathe her in warm orange light, waiting for her son to wake up and be whisked off by his father for two weeks. She thought about how complicated her life had recently gotten since that day when she pushed too far and tried in vain for the umpteenth time to sort out her emotions. It was all a ball of mess now and not the once tightly tuned wires she craved, the ones that kept her life flowing like soothing piano music. What she knew was that last night when she had seen the collar on the Luthor woman with Kara's initials, she had felt despair, actual fucking _despair_ , then when she realised what it truly was she felt an overwhelming anger and jealousy. Anger that the blonde had chosen Lena Luthor over her and jealousy that it had been Lena and not her. It was still an odd sensation to have knowing that Kara affected her so much. Then when they were in the bathroom and Kara had edified her goals she felt relief and arousal, which was out of the norm for her but becoming more frequent when it concerned Kara. All of this was out of the norm for her and she knew she should have been at least concerned about it but she just couldn't bother to be. She couldn't bring herself to care that where she had arrogantly walked the edge of a cliff, domineering and humiliating people for the past decade, that somehow Kara had pushed her off, sent her tumbling down into unknown lands where the roles were reversed and she was aroused for every second of it. Hunted like prey by something she couldn't quite understand, something that always lurked in her peripheral. She had accepted she might like her position in whatever it was she had with Kara but she had never considered the dynamic the younger blonde was proposing, or how she had perceived those words from last night. That had all been cut short when the taller blonde abruptly left, leaving her in a potentially scandalous situation, and she was forced to hide in one of the luxurious stalls while Vicky Vale puked and washed up as she couldn't simply move the fabric back to its original position, she would need to unzip the dress and readjust it, and then deal with the lipstick marks on her neck and shoulders. While the rest of the evening had been rather dull after that, what had happened set her on edge, the kind of edge that made her feel alive and would still not leave her body now, not after many sleepless hours. Her phone buzzed cutting her thoughts short.

Kara clicked the send icon on her phone and placed it back on the nightstand, fixing her eyes back on what she had taken a picture of before sending it to Cat. There on the wall facing towards her, and Lena who still slumbered like a poor exhausted thing, was an enlarged framed high-definition photo. She had hung it yesterday morning and it still made her teeth buzz with pleasure. It showed herself sitting on the couch in her office with Cat laying on her lap, sobbing and ruddy faced, as Kara hand was on her jean-clad upended rear right at the moment of a spank. A well payed trusted employee had finally finished it and brought it to her yesterday. They both smiled for the same and different reason, she had her photo and he had a reward for his discretion in the matter. She smiled at the memory but even she could tell it wasn't a gentle or soft smile, it was a predatory smile. One that conveyed her intentions clearly if anyone had seen. Turning on her side she used a nail to stroke Lena's back along the spine, feeling the vertebrae's undulating patterns. Even in her sleep the ebony haired woman had become malleable to her touch, Lena was putty and Kara her sculptor, and the action caused a shiver down the sleeping woman's spine. Kara watched as the flesh prickled a little following her nail until it reached the inward dip just above the woman's perfect rear, she softly kissed the closest shoulder to her and climbed out of her bed. As she passed the post at the foot of the bed she unconsciously ran the rich leather strap there through her fingers, feeling all the microscopic valleys and ridges.

The kitchen was filled with the beginning sunrays of the day and it felt energising on her skin as she made coffee with something to eat. Mixing the batter took no longer than a few seconds and she already had the pan frying with some butter, the liquid poured into the pan and the starting formation of a pancake. With spatula in hand she was forced to dash to her bedroom and back as her phone started buzzing, not even half a ring passing in the action. The screen lit up with a little spinning bat symbol, her own design of the logo from a time she had been bored. Normally Bruce only used this number when it was _business_ related and she wondered what could be so important this early in the morning.

"Hello." They had developed a guideline of sorts of how they would speak to one another over devices when using an alter egos. At his insistence they had to pretend to be no more than acquaintances so that their friendship while they lived there normal lives could not be used to identify them.

"Supergirl. A friendly warning." Came the gruff and gravelly voice over the line. "Your cousin came looking for me in Gotham last night." So Bruce was back in Gotham she noted curious to which mode of transport he had used, plane, train, car or teleporter. "He wanted me to join him in a battle against you to free you from the Luthor's control. He apparently thinks she is corrupting you." Kara snorted at that, Lena corrupting her? Only Clark could be so moronic. If anything in reality it was the other way around.

"Thanks for the warning." She slipped back into composure, though inwardly she was still snickering at that idiot Clark. "Do you think he'll ask anyone else?"

"Most likely. A few other members have contacted me asking whether or not he was right. I told them they should drop it but there might be a few who do join him. Even as progressive as everyone is these days, there are still a few who don't wholly agree with certain facets of life."

"Their opinions. They can have them as long as they are respectful of others. Do you think I'll need people in my corner?"

"Unlikely but if you do you can see me there."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. One hero… and his small army of children." She teased to lighten up the grim mood, even if it was breaking protocol. What did she care for rules anyways, tight constraining things.

"Ugh… You really are never going to let that go are you?" She couldn't see it but she knew that he had just rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Do you mind if I stop by for some training today then? Seeing as I might need it earlier than expected."

"Anytime." With that the dial tone sounded and she went back to her cooking.

This development would have been mildly interesting if it weren't annoying that it was interrupting her week off. The week she had been specifically planning to work on her project, lose herself in. With an immensely reluctant sigh she finished cooking, eating enough to fuel her for a few hours, she couldn't really remember the last time she had eaten something substantial, and made her way around her penthouse before standing by the elevator, finger hovering just above the button. She felt like she was forgetting something, she had made herself presentable, she left Lena a note saying business had come up in Gotham, she had her _other_ clothes in a duffel next to her along with the crushed bullet meant to have killed her, so what was she forgetting?

…Alex. She had forgotten to call Alex and explain the situation. The elevator opened with a ding as she pressed the little phone icon next to a picture of her sister and the roof button on the control panel of the elevator.

Alex hung up the phone but unfortunately she was still sluggish from sleep and glimpsed the time. It was much too early to be awake and she really wanted to sleep some more. Turning to burrow deeper into her bed she was met with a strong pair of arms surrounding her waist, though no doubt the owner of those arms was still very much asleep. It was surprising those arms had any strength left in them after last night the brunette thought as her eyes closed and she could feel herself close to the edge of sleep again. That only served to annoy her further when a shattering sound came from somewhere in her apartment. She swore she would shoot each and every one of the paparazzi nuisances if they had broken a window, since this entire thing started she couldn't even walk into her home unbothered. She would definitely shoot one of them and enjoy it. Pulling her gun from the nightstand she walked into the living room and found Superman standing there looking incredibly guilty. Maybe she could shoot him, not as if it would do anything except release some tension from her.

"I'll pay for that I promise." She almost didn't hear what he said he was speaking so fast in his nervousness.

"What do you want Clark?" It was way too early in the morning to bother with anything except hurrying him out so she could return to her warm bed and girlfriend.

"I need your help. With Kara." This is rich she thought bitterly, he turns against Kara, his own cousin and her sister, and now he's going to try to turn Alex against her too. "Lena Luthor has corrupted her, poisoned her mind and moulded her into something neither of us would recognise. Them being together and what they do, it's not natural. It goes against everything both Earth and Krypton stands for. She has perverted Kara and the worse is Kara doesn't even see it."

"Listen you underwear wearing dweeb," She saw him look confusedly at the red crotch area of his suit as she moved to the kitchen where she kept a special lead box, for emergencies only, "Kara is my sister and I trust her to know when she is being _perverted_ as you put it. And while I have learnt she is not completely who I thought she was I can assure you that Lena has done nothing to her except exactly what Kara wanted. If you bothered to show up ever then maybe you would have known." Alex saw him looking like he wanted to reply but Susie chose that moment to walk out of the bedroom looking like she had just had hot steamy loud sex, which to be fair wasn't that far off the mark. He made sputtering noises before lowering his head to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"It's gotten to you too." Alex barely heard him whisper before he flew off. She frowned at his words, wondering just what they were supposed to mean as she hid the box containing green rocks again.

Cat watched the clock tick by, now that she was alone in her home she felt bored and isolated. It always happened when Carter was away but she usually managed to keep busy with her thoughts. Except this time her thoughts were the enemy. Tumultuous wicked enemies just convincing her she could sink lower and lower into whatever titillating depravity a certain blonde had in store for her next. She had found them turning against her when her phone had buzzed, the screen showing it was a message with a picture from Kara. She hadn't had the courage to open it and peek at what may wait, mainly because she knew it would end with her in a compromising situation which was occurring more and more these days. Cat Grant. That name had held power over so many and she used it like a weapon to always get what she wanted and now? Now, now every time she even thought of her former assistant her mind fogged and she could feel the heat in her body build. She knew she should be opposed to all of this but she just couldn't find it in her, after all even her foggiest mind was clearer than most others. She always did what she wanted and refused to do anything she didn't want. When the little light on her phone flashed again, mocking her for the millionth time, she knew she needed to decide to end this misery. Would she open the message and dive in further, because yes she knew if she opened it the last of her life line to _before_ would be lost, or would she simply leave it and delete it later on without ever even seeing it. Spare whatever of her dignity was left and return to her _before._ Before that day in the office and just go on with life, none the wiser.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply once, her decision was made and she couldn't even try to look for guilt because she was sure this was what she wanted. Her fingers deftly moving, unlocking her phone, clicking on the notification, selecting the image to enlarge it. She couldn't help but study it for a few moments, the picture of a picture, the picture of a picture hanging on a wall, the picture of a picture hanging on a wall in what looked like a bedroom. Kara's bedroom she realised and after a moment she realised again Kara must have taken the picture of a picture from her bed. The picture showed the day she had been spanked, though she felt a tinge of anger that she was photographed in such a compromising way without her permission, she realised what it actually meant. The framed photo meant nothing, it was inconsequential, what it represented though meant everything. It showed that she wanted to see Cat every day, when she woke up, when she went to bed, she wanted to see Cat as hers and only hers, see Cat in ways that only intimate individuals do and selfishly keep that knowledge, replaying it in her mind as she went to meet people and do things. It meant she wanted to own Cats entire being and have Cat as only hers. And just as she had predicted when she had decided, Cat could feel herself being led in the rest of the way, she could feel the heat between her thighs as her body began to flood. Now she had a problem to take care of and what made it worse was her thoughts, the ones she always seemed to control, were now running rampant on her. Filling her head with what ifs.

What if Kara had come to Cat the day of the spanking, what if something had set her off and Kara had bent her over her desk, what if Kara wasn't entirely woman and fucked her on her desk, what if Cat had allowed her, enjoying the roughness, the feeling of being taken without mercy, of being _owned_.

Her mind had made the scenario so vivid she couldn't help it when a breathy Kara had escaped from her mouth for no one to hear as her hands roamed to provide relief in her rush to the bedroom.

Kara wasn't lying panting on the floor, she understood now why she had never taken training from Bruce before, she just wasn't. Even if it wasn't the real reason she was convinced it was because she knew he would be relentless and hard on her, pushing her to do better. She could handle it though because she was Kara, she was a- No she wasn't.

The martial art techniques had sunk into her head like all other information, her biology making it impossible to forget. The training hadn't even been going on for an hour and already she felt exhausted. Normally she could work out for days and not break a sweat but with the red lamps in the cave she was rendered _less._ So she sweat and felt exhausted but ultimately it wasn't unwelcome. It was something new, a little different each time, and it happened so infrequently that it felt nice in a way. The only thing she hadn't accounted for was her ears using whatever modicum of super energy she had left to pick up Cat saying her name, it laced with pain and breathlessness. So she ran and ran until the red lights were gone and the walls started blurring, and still she ran and ran until the road beneath her feet was slipping away. She needed to get to Cat and destroy the idiot who thought they could hurt her pet, and while she had not claimed Cat yet, her Kitty was hers.

Not caring for locks she entered through the balcony door, seething with the possessive need to protect hers. Speeding vacuously around she found every room empty until she reached Cats bedroom. She wasn't hesitant to enter, in her assistant days she had never stepped foot in there during the seldom times she was in the apartment but her Kitty was panting and needed her now. The sight as she walked in immediately soothed her anger only to enrage her nature to proceed and claim the woman right there. There Cat was lying on her bed, near the bottom edge, feet joined together in the air as her legs spread to make a diamond shape, back slightly arched and head tilted to face Kara with her eyes closed and her bottom lip trapped between teeth. Sweat beads forming on her completely bare body before rolling down. Her hands both at her sex, one spreading neat little blonde curls and skin while rubbing her clit and the other's fingers desperately plunged in and out. When Kitty moaned her name slightly breathless she felt her own arousal instantly form to painful levels but she kept her head clear, she would not lose this moment to memory. Reaching into a secret pocket of her skirt she pulled out her phone, opened the camera application and took photos, from every angle she could get with varying lengths and one video that would serve well in the future. Another prize for her wall at her penthouse, 'The Pet Wall' as she dubbed it, a wall that held photos from her most proud moments of her pets, their first times with her, after a particularly exciting session for Lena or a candid from the Gala where the collar hung around Lena with Cat clearly glaring at them in the back. She finally stopped when she could practically taste how close her Kitty was as a litany of her name dropped from her pet's mouth.

"Kitty." She used her most seductively stern tone, no small feat mind you, and watched as the older blonde eyes flew open and her hands tried to cover everything at the same time of her reddening body. There was deep shame etched into her features and Kara passively thought that she would need to get rid of that shame. After all this was sort of the desired effect she had hoped for, it was what she had been suggesting to Cat each time they met since she had quit. Implanting into her mind. Her pet was silent but looked to be trying to explain. But what could she truly explain, Kara had caught her red handed, pleasuring herself as she spouted the younger woman's name like a worship, only serving to reinforce Kara's- "Do you want help, my Kitty?" She didn't wait for the nod, which came a few seconds later, as she moved and planted herself between two thighs, almost kneeling but still managing to tower over the other woman with a smirk. "Tell me Kitty," She took Cat's one hand and reinserted the wet fingers, controlling each and every movement it made while looking the blonde dead in the eyes as a way to force the information, tease her until she complies, "What were you fantasising me doing too you?" Her pet's hips rolled in a feeble attempt to sink the offending fingers further in and provide relief but Kara just flicked her clit as a warning, which somehow managed to hurt Cat but also arouse more.

"You… Taking me… On my desk… Me bent over. Your-" She caught herself before she could gasp out the rest of that sentence. It was humiliating being reduced to speaking sentences so short but she couldn't breathe through the teasing and her arousal and that hungry possessive look directed at her.

"Don't be shy, Kitty. Tell me and I'll help you." Kara coaxed her, stopping the teasing altogether by pulling Cat's hand out to force her into a more divulging state. The whine that Cat made was magnificent, her panting causing hardened nipples to rapidly fall and rise as her sex clenched for anything to pleasure her. Kara was sure she would one day spend a week licking, biting and claiming every molecule of this magnificent body, much like with Lena. It had been almost comical watching the ebony haired woman try to explain all the bite marks on the little exposed skin she showed to her board and secretary but just seeing them again had ignited the blonde that day and she had spent the next few hours satiating them both. Perks she guessed, of being CEO's and not caring for societal conventions.

"You- your- cock entering me." Kara barely heard as Cat had whispered it so low. She once again sunk Cat's digits in and started a slow torturous rhythm as a little reward, to ensure Cat stayed close to the edge and leaving the suffering blonde a gasping fish.

"How?"

"Viciously." Kara could hear how she had to force it out and decided to end her suffering. Too much too quick was a dangerous thing, but first, "Beg me."

"Please." Cat whined at her, the understanding in her eyes clearing away none of the lust filled fog.

"Beg." She commanded, her tone sterner and leaving no room for argument.

"Please Kara. Please, please make me come." She screamed as her head flopped back in desperation.

She ripped the hand away and latched on with her mouth, licking and sucking hard for a few seconds until Cat screamed her name, easy enough since she was already so close. Still she didn't stop, taking what she wanted as juices sprayed. When her Kitty finally settled and panted trying to regain some air, Kara bit down on her thigh and licked it, leaving her mark. A love bite or hickey to most but to her it was prove of a claim, not as intimate or permanent as a collar but enough to ward off anyone else for a while. Not that she thought Cat was a slut, in fact she knew that Cat hadn't been with anyone since the divorce, more out of the need to connect with someone first than moral or ethical reasons. Lena on the other hand, while she wasn't a slut, she knew that she could use her body to her advantage, even just the allusion to sex was enough to get her what she wanted from most, she had no problem with using it as a weapon but since the claim Lena knew she was only the blondes. And Kara, well Kara saw no appeal in being celibate or inordinate amounts of one night stands for business. She would rather use fear, strength, manipulation or intelligence to get what she wants and for her sex life, not many understood or cared enough to understand the things that appealed to her.

The sharp hiss from above drew her attention from soothing the bite further, she smirked as she slowly crawled up and using a few opportunities to taste a particularly sweaty looking patch of skin with a nipple or two included. When she finally completely hovered over Cat, her arms and legs on each side of her pet so that there was no escape, she was met with dilated eyes that shone with millions of little emotions. It was cute but they weren't done yet. Reaching back she used one finger to penetrate Cat, earning a startled moan, and bringing that finger up again. "Lick." She practically growled it as her finger hovered just above of her pets lips. Cat looked at the finger for a moment, clearly deliberating with herself whether she wanted to or not but Kara swore she could see a shrug before Cat sucked on her finger with a moan. It was a glorious sight that almost made her flood her outfit, Cat's lips locked around her finger as her head bobbed a little and the tongue there in swirled a little around her finger, those eyes closed in ecstasy as she sucked and fantasised. Kara pulled away gently and watched as her prey squirmed a little. The visceral effect she was having on Cat made her brain release an endorphin rush and she genuinely felt high for a second.

"I'll need to leave soon Kitty but I'll stay and make sure you are okay until you fall asleep." Cat looked like she wanted to argue that she was a grown woman that would not fall asleep simply because she had just orgasmed but Kara rolled off her before pulling her in close and that shut her up. Cat's naked back felt good through the material of her suit but hopefully next time it would be skin on skin contact. Cat turned her head a little while burrowing in deeper.

"Can-can you tell me something please?" Kara could hear from her the tone the older blonde used that she was humiliated to ask that or that she had been caught but Kara was pretty sure any shame from the latter had been erased by now. She thought about it for a few seconds before moving her free hand down to where the bite is and caressing it.

"I bit you, I marked you. This is my way of claiming you intimately, when the next opportunity arises would you like to be claimed as publically as Lena?" Kara had to wait a too long while for the answer but she got a nod. "Words Kitty, I need to hear you say it."

"I want to be claimed publically, like her."

"Like who?" Kara would not tolerate in fighting among her pets, she would need to make sure they were both properly emotionally prepared for the reality they were in know.

"Like Lena." Cat had meant to inflict her tone with anger or resentment but failed and it sounded frail. Kara brought her hand up again and stroked the blonde tresses in front of her while peppering soft kisses to a salty shoulder.

"Good girl." She continued to reassure and comfort her Kitty, explaining that Cat would most likely feel humiliated or worse when she woke up but reassuring her that it wasn't humiliating. She stayed until Cat fell asleep and left with one final kiss and a blanket thrown onto the sleeping woman.

Hovering into the cave again she felt a little guilty for just taking off like that without explanation but she knew Bruce would at least consider that it was an emergency. And it was one, while not the type she thought but still it was a necessary emergency. She found him sitting at his oversized computer looking pensively at an image of the bullet she had brought with, the very same one from the opening of Kalex, the one meant to be in her head at the moment.

"Find anything?" She started from behind him, she really thought that she might startle him but he gave no motion of even hearing her in the cave.

"Possibly. Normal lead 9-MM bullet, grooves on it match no known gun. But there was a marking on the base of it." He brought up the image and she saw what looked to be two x's just above an indent making what looked like a shocked dead face. "There have been four other cases around the country where a bullet, different type each time, with the same marking has been used. Only thing is those weren't found outside the body and like this one none had any trace of gun powder or any substance which might have propelled it."

"So what do you think?" She knew that by know he would have come to a conclusion, as preliminary as it might be.

"Assassin for hire, definitely not a serial killer as the victims have nothing in common and the times between each murder is erratic. Must cater specifically for the rich as each target had powerful enemies. Most likely uses some sort of _air rifle_ or near it to shoot so that would be why you or anyone else didn't hear the sound and why there is no residue. It could possibly be disguised as something else. I'll keep looking into it and keep you updated."

"Thanks, so now what?" She immediately regretted asking that.

She saw him press a button and the cave was lit in red again. "Now we train." A malicious smirk graced his face and she groaned inwardly. He was enjoying this too much for her own good. Walking to the practice mat she saw Barbara there on the side in a chair, which was odd since she was supposed to be in National City. At least she might possibly have someone on her side here, even if it would be embarrassing to get her ass handed to her in front of the redhead.

"Go Kara!"

 **Hi there, please let me know what you thought of the chapter. I apologize for the long waits between updates but as I previously stated I am currently and for the foreseeable future very busy.**

 **Once again I state that every word, punctuation, italicized term, sentence structure, spacing and abrupt endings (denoted by - or ...) is intentional as to hint, in varying capacities, at something more but not reveal it. Also as I am sure you have noticed the title of each chapter is the last words of that chapter, this will be very important in the next chapter.**

 **Then I would like to say that while I was reading through this chapter I had a revelation. My mind, bless it, has been subconsciously driving a major plot line in this work. At first I thought that it was simply what I was intending originally but then the truth was revealed, so from last chapter on I've consciously been driving it along with all the other plot lines embedded in this work, still waiting to be explored.**

 **Finally, I have a question. Who among those reading this like the Kara and Barbara pairing. Who doesn't. Who is somewhere there in the middle thinking they like them together but you came here for the Kara/Lena and/or Kara/Cat pairings. Just want to know who I will be- a bunch of words I can't write down- in the next chapter.**

 **As always, please comment, like or subscribe and have a wonderful day.**

 **Disclaimer: This work is purely fictional, any relations to places or people is purely coincidental. I own nothing relating to the original source material nor do I claim to. All views or opinions expressed within this work may not necessarily reflect that of the author's. This work is not intended to offend anyone.**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye Barbara

**Chapter 9: Goodbye Barbara**

 **Hey everyone. As always hope you enjoy. More notes at the bottom.**

"Go Kara!" The blonde had heard just before Bruce had attacked and in a blur pinned her to the ground, her right arm gripped in his hands as his legs circled it and his feet pinned her head to the floor. The strain her arm was feeling was verging on pain as he tightened. Her mind at least seemed to still work as she rolled out of the hold before getting him into her own, with a choke courtesy of her arm that had previously been pinned. Kara felt a little self-pride that she had the tables turned so quickly but whatever amount she had felt was squashed out the moment Bruce flipped her off and attacked with an array of punches, throws, flips and kicks. This continued for long enough that Damian had joined Barbara on the bench and eventually fell asleep, she had tried to focus but he looked so cute when he slept. Not annoyed and murderous like when he was awake. So by the time she was lying panting on the floor again with Bruce smirking down at her and Barbara desperately trying not to laugh she felt ready to call it a day.

"You did well." She could hear the sincerity in his smooth voice but it did nothing to quell the self-deprecating thoughts she had.

"I lost."

"True," Bruce smiled as he offered a hand, "but it's me. It was never a fair fight." Kara allowed him to help her up as she grumbled a half-hearted reply. That comment at least stayed the more negative thoughts.

"I'm going to go shower." She really needed a break and the thought of water hitting her aching muscles sounded heavenly. The thought had turned into reality, partially at least. By the time she had actually reached the room she had here for whenever she stayed over her powers were back and her body felt refreshed but the water still helped the frustration she felt in her mind. Logically she knew that there was no hope of ever beating Bruce in a fight, powered or not. That human had more contingency and back-up plans than an entire planet of people. She was certain even his back-up plans had back-up plans for their back-up plans. It really would not surprise her. In a fight he would also most likely have a plethora of ways to beat any and every opponent he came across, she guessed that that was what happened after years upon years of doing _this_. Somehow it made her feel sad, the thought of doing this long enough that eventually you just prepare for the worst and never even attempt to hope for the best in others. It should have made her glad that that part of her life was over, it should have made her feel something.

Exiting the shower she dried off at a languid pace, not really wanting to do anything but sleep, except her stomach had other plans which it adamantly indicated with a large growl. Strolling through the manor she inspected every little detail of the walls and what they adorned, of course she had done this countless times and knew of every speckle of dust or crack present but the things adorned by the wall always fascinated her. From the browning paintings of Wayne ancestors to the collection of weapons and artefacts the family had accrued over the centuries of their existence, it almost seemed like the manor was vaunting the Wayne family. Saying here is the greatest family to ever exist, come and bow to them. It was so unlike the real Bruce that it had to have been planned. An elaborate hoax to hide who he was. The manor though old subtly changed to more modern as the endless hallways went, so much so that by the time she reached the kitchen it almost seemed domestically futuristic. Stainless steel counters and industrial machines lining the walls with a large walk in refrigerator unit. Though there was a fridge that stood next to the large door and while unmarked it had been dubbed the 'Kara' fridge long ago.

"Hi Alfred." She greeted the butler that was in the process of making a meal for she could only assume Bruce. All the rest would ask, again to avoid Alfred's wrath, but Bruce would never. He would rather starve than have to ask anything that he deemed beneath Alfred of Alfred.

"Mistress Kara." He returned politely, ever the butler.

"Alfred please… we are friends and you've known me since I was a child. It's Kara." She couldn't help the groan that escaped.

"Yes, Mistress Kara." Obviously ignoring the request and falling back on his training. "Do you need me to make something for you?" Kara heard as she dug through the fridge.

"No thanks, I'm just going to eat whatever." It was a non-committal answer as she didn't really see anything that looked appetising, something she could just grab and eat in her room.

"Ms Danvers, you will go wait at the dining room table for me to bring you a proper meal." Kara froze at the stern tone he used, it definitely reminded her of the time she had taken her own dishes to the kitchen. She really didn't want a repeat of that lecture.

"Really, it's fine. I'm just going to grab-" She knew she made a mistake when she turned around while speaking and saw the look he gave her. Somehow it made her fear for her own safety, considering he worked with Bruce and his own time as an MI-6 agent she suspected her fear may not be that unfounded.

"Table, now." She nodded and walked as fast as she could to the dining room, only hearing him mutter, "I am old not incapable." As she exited. She sat patiently waiting, not wanting to risk any wrath, playing on her phone some game which disappeared the moment Alex's photo popped up and her phone let out the shrill cry from an incoming call.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Kara. How's it going there?" Kara wondered why her sister sounded so nervous.

"Fine and there?"

"Um, yeah no, fine." A deep breath sounded over the phone, "Listen um, I need to your help sort of." Kara was sure she could feel the heat from the blush her sister wore over the phone.

"With?" Her own voice definitely had a light and teasingly voracious tone.

"Um, well, uh," Alex began before whispering to herself, "Oh God this is so awkward. Why did I call her? Why did I agree to this?"

"Alex. It's me, you know you can tell me anything." Kara tried to ease whatever Alex was feeling.

"I know... Susie and I were talking over dinner," Kara looked out the windows to see the sun setting and registered how bashfully small her sister sounded, "and well we got into what, you know, _the other person likes. Like what gets them going._ And I think all my stuff was like normal and she didn't seemed bothered by it but then she kind of clamped up when I asked her the same thing." Kara interjected with simply saying breath which Alex did, the blonde didn't want her sister to pass out after all, and this sounded interesting. "And I got it out of her eventually and it was all like normal stuff but then she said she had this one fantasy she wanted to try and I agreed because you know I lo-like her and I just wanted her to be comfortable to tell me stuff and-"

"Alex, breathe. Again. So let me get this straight, you agreed to do something she fantasised about and now you're having second thoughts?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean no. I mean I agreed but I'm not having second thoughts, it's just I don't really know what to do."

"Oh…" Kara finally registered the point of the phone call, Alex was asking for help. "Okay, so can you tell me what the fantasy is?" Alex had to beet red on her side of the phone the blonde mused. At least she had the intention of going through with whatever it was.

"She wants me to pretend I'm a-" Kara heard another 'Oh God', "sexy maid that _cleans_ her." Kara had to laugh at her sister's embarrassment over the whole ordeal, the whole thing was still so vanilla but Alex could barely talk about it. She could practically hear the scowl Alex was giving her over the phone. As her laughing died out she noticed the food in front of her suddenly, Alfred had to have brought it in while she was distracted. That man had to moonlight as a ninja, she was sure.

"Alex, chill. It's nothing. It's just some light role-playing. Do you have a costume?"

"No." Her tone was laced with mild anger and regret.

"Are you willing to go into a store and buy one?" Kara seriously doubted the brunette she called sister would if she had barely been able to tell the blonde about it.

"No."

"Okay pouty, I'll text you a number of a service I sometimes use. You just send them a text with what you want and your address and they'll arrive in the next half hour. Very inconspicuous too, the press won't even know. Tell them to put it on my tab."

"Um, yeah, you know thanks?"

All through the dinner Alex had made Kara feel like laughing at her older sister's embarrassment, granted with the way she ate, dinner barely lasted two minutes. Food was nothing more than sustenance, not worthy of anymore of her time and thought. Looking around the empty dining room Kara tried to hone in on where Alfred was in the manor. She couldn't see or hear him so maybe she would get away with washing her dishes this time, she felt bad that he cleaned up after her. Moving as quickly and silently as she dared she rounded a few corners which left her only two more turns before she was in the kitchen, unfortunately Alfred caught her after the second last turn. With a disapproving look he held out his hand towards her and Kara sighed sadly as she placed the dirty dish and utensils on it. She would be getting another lecture now and the thought of using a potato peeler to claw her eyes out sounded so much more appealing.

"Thank you, Alfred." She mumbled as he strode away.

"My pleasure Kara." She barely heard but it was enough to put a large smile on her face. Which was more than likely noticeable to Bruce but she didn't care. After years of asking, and a little begging she is ashamed to admit, Alfred had called her by her first name. Only her first name. The joy at that had been so overwhelming she hadn't even registered Bruce speaking.

"Sorry what?" She had obviously missed something as Damian, now wearing his Robin outfit, very audibly face palmed.

"I told you, Father." He grunted towards Bruce whom she now noticed was wearing all his gear except the cowl.

"Enough Damian. Kara I said put these on if you want to join us tonight." She looked down towards his outstretched hand and in it was a simple black full body suit with what looked like an attached cowl. "Lucius developed the material, lightweight and soft, it won't rip, but it offers no protection, not that you really need it."

"Why can't I just wear my _thing_?" It sounded whiny to her own ears.

"Because we have worked hard to establish a fear factor in this city and don't need the ray of hope you present in that blue spandex to squash it." The child next to her bit out.

"Damian." Bruce warned before sighing. "As rude as he is, his logic is sound. Besides this is a chance for you to see how to do things with minimal power use." Kara acquiesced with a nod and unfolded the outfit. When she noticed the black ridges in front forming a bat and the protruding bat ears from the cowl she started laughing. She was joining his child army.

"So…" She started with a high pitched voice, "I see I am…" She watched his eyebrows furrow at her suspiciously high pitched voice before looking at the outfit in her hands. He groaned pre-emptively.

"A part of my child army now, yes. Yes you are." He wore his own smirk but rolled his eyes. "Now come on Bat-steel, you're late."

Kara had grinned like an idiot the entire time while trying to jump into her bat related outfit. Even through the cowl she grinned the entire time as she took the backseat in the car. Even when Damian scowled at her for grinning like an idiot she grinned like an idiot. By the time she was sitting on the edge of the high rise next to father and son her entire face was in pain but she couldn't stop. Damian pointed to something he saw below them on the street and Batman nodded.

"Bat-Steel, stay here. Observe only." He spoke in a deep and rough gargling voice that she had never truly heard in person before. "You to Robin." To her mild amusement the child simply nodded with a stern expression as he sheathed two swords back into their holsters. Batman jumped of the building, letting himself fall for a few seconds before his cape caught him and he sailed smoothly, managing to land a few feet behind the five armed criminals. She briefly wondered why not just attack immediately as to maintain the advantage but her thoughts were cut short when he simply grunted at them and they turned to face him. What happened next was almost comical for the speed at which it took place. The three in the middle of the group simply sank to floor and laid there looking like they were waiting to be arrested. The two who were on the side both began to ran but fell as soon as little bat shaped pieces of metal struck them in the ankles, severing their ligaments there.

"Do you see, just his presence caused them to surrender. They had guns and could have potentially killed him, they knew that and still they did anything but. He has worked long and hard to instil fear into the criminals of Gotham, most nights he doesn't have to fight anymore. The criminals here would rather go to prison and serve their sentences than face the possibility of fighting him. The only ones here that still do not submit are those who like it or think themselves greater."

She nodded to what Damian said, she could see the effect he had had on them. It was a logical conclusion to reach, he had from the very start used fear as a way to ward off any criminals and with how long he has been doing this it made sense that at some point the criminals would just give up entirely. She could actually see that if it continued like this then within a few years the crime rate would be lowered to only encompass petty crimes, misdemeanours and the occasional serious crime like murder or so. None the less it impressed her, to see with her own eyes the effect one man could have. Refocussing on her friend below them she found that he was gone, the police were there hauling the apprehended criminals into a truck. There came a grunt from behind her and she whipped around to find him standing there.

"Impressive, never seen something like that before." She beamed at him. Before he had the chance to say something loud banging noises came from below, but further away this time. They all three ran, flew, grappled to the closest building to the continuous gunfire. Sticking to the shadows they saw a man in a three piece green and purple suit with matching green hair that contrasted his white painted face, barely covering the mouth scars there. He held a shotgun into the air and fired twice more before reloading it while continuing to walk down the street.

"Here Batty, Batty, Batty!" He shrieked in a voice that sounded close to the screams of a cat being mutilated. "Batty! Bats! Come out to play! It just me Uncle Joker and his best friend Shotty!"

"Stay here." Bruce growled from beside her. He jumped off the low roof and landed with a roll right behind the green haired psychopath. "What do you want?" She heard him roar.

"Batty that's no way to treat a friend. Really did you never learn manners?" The man waited for an answer but none came so he sighed before continuing again, "I just wanted to spend some time with you. My amigo, my pal, my special someone the dark and brooding man that dresses like a bat. It's a wonder they call me insane when they think you sane."

"What's the plan here Joker?" Bruce growled and she was sure she actually saw disappointment in the green haired man's eyes.

"Plan? What plan?" He chuckled before turning deadly serious on the flip of a coin, "I was bored, you took away my Harley, my thugs, my toys. All of it and left me with nothing to entertain myself. I just wanted to play with you again." Kara briefly felt guilty for emphasising with the Joker on the subject of boredom, it was something she had to deal with numerous times a day but she wasn't about to admit that she understood the need he felt to banish it by murdering. Killing people wasn't really an ethical solution to their common problem and that was what separated them. Not that ending a life didn't serve a purpose. "So here I am, in the dead of night trying so hard to scrunch up any joy possible and what do I get. The same old boring questions in the same old boring voice. No, how are you today, old friend or let us battle on a bridge and then let one of us fall off during the scuffle and pretend to die. No just the same old same old. Where's the fire, the panache, the fun?" Kara thought he looked almost hopeful that Batman would say something but it never came and he sighed again. "Fine, let's just get this over with." He sighed out and levelled the shotgun before half-heartedly firing once, already missing as his target rolled out the way and brought a swift punch to his skull, dropping him.

The rest of the night had played out in relative peace and silence, they hadn't encountered anymore criminals but as she walked into the room at the manor and plopped down onto the bed she found herself beat. Sleep immediately took her and she was immensely grateful for that a few hours later when she woke up and found it was already two in the afternoon. Reaching into her pocket she retrieved her phone, which she had forgotten to charge in her sleep deprived state. Someone really needed to build phones that never ran out of juice. Crawling a little further up Kara plugged her phone in and switched it on. The notifications immediately spammed her screen and she saw most of them were from Alex. One curiously was from Barbara a few minutes ago asking if the blonde would come to her place for dinner, she replied with a 'definitely'. Maybe it had to do with why Barbara was in Gotham and not in National City at the moment Kara pondered as she called her sister.

"Hello?" Alex must not have looked at who called.

"Hey Alex, it's me."

"Oh yeah thanks for answering my calls last night and this morning, best sister in the world and such a good rock." Alex's tone sounded bitterly sarcastic to the blonde.

"I'm sorry, we went out patrolling last night and my phone died."

"Ugh… it's fine. I shouldn't be mean. It still kind of ticked off about last night. Susie came over and I was ready for _you know._ Then she just started laughing and I felt like an idiot. And when I asked her why she was laughing she said that she may have, in a moment of panic, _altered_ her answer."

"So you were a sexy maid for nothing?" Kara hid her own laugh knowing it would just set Alex off again. A grumbling Alex was not fun.

"Yup. But she said the maid thing was sort of working for her and it got intense and then the DEO called right in the middle of things and she LEFT! She left while we were busy. I mean seriously!"

"Ouch. Though you of all people know how demanding that job can be, can't you just… I don't know… forgive her?"

"I'm not pissed off at her, I'm pissed off at them. And a little at her. We were in the middle of it!"

"Okay, did she at least say what the real thing was?"

"Can we please not repeat this conversation?" Kara purposely remained silent. "Fine, she wants me to pretend to be a police detective."

"And are you going to?"

"Probably, but that will only be when hell freezes over. Right now I'm considering not even allowing her to see me in a sweater."

"You're a harsh one Miss Danvers."

"You know it, anyways when are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow I think, Barbs wants to have dinner tonight."

"Is she also like Lena and Cat?"

"God no! I mean no." Kara tried to down play her answer. Barbara was something else entirely and the blonde couldn't fault her sister for not knowing that.

"Okay…" Alex had an obviously suspicious tone to her voice but a loud beeping in the background interrupted them. "I have to go, the results just came through!" Alex was already gone before Kara could respond, Kara supposed she should be thankful for the results that had come through as it saved her from a dangerous line of questioning. She wondered though when Alex was finally going to ask for her help on the project though.

It was a little while later, almost near to the time she would need to leave for Barbara's when it happened. She heard three sharp knocks of a tuning fork on metal. Their signal. Silencing her entirety she focussed on the rough voice that spoke.

" _Planning something big. Need others. Current deadline: three months. Still only her and him. Remaining family still not involved. Location shift: Not in foreseeable future. End report."_

"Thank you." She replied though he wouldn't hear her. Taking her phone from the nightstand she made one call.

"Kara."

"Laura." She replied struggling with something she only ever did with this woman. "I have an update."

"Good."

"Current base still in play." She went on to relay the information, another thought niggling at her mind. "Before we end this though, I want to meet with your boss to discuss a business proposal.

"Only if you beg."

Walking into the apartment that was located in the middle of the clock tower in Gotham Kara could smell an array of things cooking, all of them causing her to salivate. The table was already set and she could see just the amount of concentration Barbara was putting in to not walk with her cane. The evening had gone amazingly well and the food was indescribable, so much so that she took her time to savour and ponder each bite. Currently they were lounging on the couch each with a glass of wine and Barbara's cane nearby, she had admitted defeat after the fifth time she almost fell and even then only at Kara's insistence. It was lucky that the redhead had no neighbours as most would have called the police on them for noise disturbances at the sheer amount of laughing. Kara was still laughing, much too comfortable, when Barbara sobered up and the mood unknowingly turned sombre.

"Kara, I need to tell you something." Kara furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden change in the redhead and the intensity of the stare she held. Barbara for her part looked sad, like it would physically pain her to say what she wanted to say. "I was offered a scholarship, here in Gotham."

"Congratulations." Kara said sunnily, refusing to let her own mind register the implication.

"It's a really good one too, paid all the way and they are giving extra for rent and so on. Plus dad is here."

"If any one deserves it, it's you." The blonde leaned forward and clinked their glasses together. "Just promise you'll come visit." She hated that her own voice had turned so small but this was too much like last time and it brought up violent memories.

"Always." Barbara promised Kara but the blonde could see the melancholic tears start to form.

After another hour and one deep but awkward goodbye Kara really didn't feel like staying in Gotham for the night. She would make her way to the manor and pack, say her goodbyes and leave. Hopefully Bruce would be there so she could thank him for his hospitality like always. Hopefully like last time he wouldn't stop her as she leaves, she knew that he had to know what happened last time but was thankful that he given her space then and maybe this time it would be the same. As she walked out of the apartment and down the hallway she felt so empty and it only grew until she had to turn back.

She pounded hastily on the door, flinching slightly as it gave a groan but never stopped until it opened and Barbara was looking at her. Both their eyes stained with tears and Kara just knew this was the right thing to do for the both of them. It wouldn't make the pain, the loss any less but it would make it the slightest bit more bearable. Sweeping the redhead into her arms Kara held tight, trying to convey as much of her emotion through the hug as possible before she separated slightly. Only enough to look into those eyes before she kissed Barbara, their tears mingling where their lips met and making the sensation so much more, infusing all the emotions they felt into something they could taste along their lips. Finally she parted them and her own body felt just a little lighter. She would cry and mourn for the loss she experienced again but this time it wouldn't completely break her. Kara whispered her next words against those bruised lips and left the apartment and soon after Gotham.

"Goodbye Barbara."

 **Hi there, please let me know what you thought of the chapter. I apologize for the long waits between updates but as I previously stated I am currently and for the foreseeable future very busy.**

 **This chapter also holds many contradictions both to itself and previous and following chapters. I know. All contradictions are purposeful as they help to build the real story I am telling. One of the main contradictions both in this chapter and the story is Kara's personality and thoughts, I realize this might be annoying to read a sometimes cheerful sometimes darker person as if she were two people but please hang in there, it is all for a reason.**

 **And then getting rid of Barbara and the bats. Though there were some, myself included, that would have liked to see Kara and Barbara together that was not what I originally intended for the story. When I wrote Barbara in she was supposed to be a past girlfriend who originally introduced Kara to BDSM. As the writing progressed that part fell away and it became more of a love story focusing on them. Once again not the initial intention. Then she was supposed to stay in the background but with how I wrote Kara in regards to Barbara it wasn't possible. So she became a more prominent character. The problem is if this continued then they would end up together because, confession time, this Kara is truly in love with Barbara. That can blatantly be seen from chapter five. But, and for the first time I am putting this into words which I know I will regret: This is not a love story. If you don't believe me take a look back at the diction and descriptions used, and more importantly Kara's perceptions of her romantic interest. Now I am begging please don't stop reading because of this. This work will change a lot more in regards to upcoming events and revelations, which really does make it worth reading. And this heartbreak will serve to propel the a plot line further along.**

 **Also for those who are now wondering how Kara got into BDSM in the first place, well there are a few clues already but it will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **Finally, there might seem to be sentences placed in odd places. For example a more dark-natured sentence in an otherwise light-hearted paragraph. They are purposeful and indicate something important that might not be visible on a surface level.**

 **As always, please comment, like or subscribe and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
